


Undo Time

by mcgonamum



Series: Undo Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, cedmione, harry potter fanfiction, hpff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgonamum/pseuds/mcgonamum
Summary: In Hermione Granger's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she starts dating the most popular boy in school, Cedric Diggory. But Cedric's life is threatened in the last of three dangerous tasks, and only Hermione can save him. Now, she must make a choice: break the rules, or break her own heart.Book 1
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Cedric Diggory, cedmione - Relationship
Series: Undo Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925464
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Back to the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was my first fic that I wrote YEARS ago, and that has gone through MAJOR editing, and will most likely undergo severe editing again in the future.  
> This is the first book of the Undo Time series. The second book (Redo Time) will also be published on Ao3, and you can read the third instalment (Out of Time) on wattpad until it is finished, which is when I will post it on Ao3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited!

It was early in the morning of late July when a loud bang came from outside the window and woke up Hermione Granger. She groaned as she rolled out of bed and let in the familiar grey owl that was laying on the roof just below the window. Errol, who belonged to the Weasley family, was one of the oldest owls she had ever seen. As he hopped inside, Hermione noticed the envelope attached to his leg, most likely a letter from her friend Ron. She untied the string holding the envelope to the owl's leg and opened it. Enclosed was a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet, along with a short letter.

_ "QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP TO BE HELD IN ENGLAND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 30 YEARS" _

Hermione opened the letter with a grin-- she had heard from Ron a lot more than usual this summer, since he was stuck at home with his family.

_ Hermione, _

_ Dad scored tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! Can you believe it? Anyways, mum wants to know if you can come stay with us for the rest of the summer if you can come to the game with us. Send me a reply as soon as possible if you can come. We can come to your house tomorrow at noon.  _

_ Hope to see you soon, _

_ Ron _

_ P.S. Dad connected your fireplace to the floo network on Saturday until we can come and get you. _

Hermione stared at the letter for a few seconds before running down to the kitchen to where she knew her parents would be.

"Mum! Dad! Guess what? Ron’s dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! And they've asked if I want to go and spend the rest of the summer with them!" Said Hermione ecstatically.

"Oh sweetie! That sounds wonderful! Of course you can go. When are you going? Do you need us to drive you?" Her mother asked.

"No, it's alright, mum. They're flooing here tomorrow at noon."

"Remind me what flooing is again, dear?" Asked her father.

"It's one of the ways that wizards travel. They have this dust called Floo powder, and you throw it into the fireplace and it can take you anywhere in the world as long as their fireplace is connected to the Floo Network. Mr. Weasley connected our fireplace a couple days ago so they could come pick me up.”

"Oh, alright dear. That's lovely. Would you like a waffle?" Asked Hermione’s mother, who couldn't keep up with how fast her daughter was speaking.

"Yes please mum. I just need to respond to Ron first. I'll be back in a few." Hermione ran upstairs and wrote her response.

_ Ron, _

_ YES. I asked my parents and they said I can come to the World Cup and stay at yours for the rest of the summer. I can't believe your dad got the tickets! I've still got to eat breakfast but I'll make sure to give Eroll some of my waffle.  _

_ Love from, _

_ Hermione Granger _

The day went by in a flash. Hermione packed all of her clothes and books into her trunk, along with her key to her Gringotts vault and her wand. Hermione was excited to see her friends again. Sure, she had been talking to Ron for most of the summer, she missed the wild sense of home and love that you could only find in the company of the Weasleys.When she had finished preparing, Hermione relaxed and spent the rest of the day with crookshanks and her parents, who’s dental office was undergoing renovations. 

The next day, Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn, and so did the butterflies in her stomach. She usually got nervous before leaving the house, especially if she wasn't returning for a while. She was worried that her upset stomach wouldn’t allow her to eat, but when she saw the breakfast that her parents had prepared, her mouth was watering, and her stomach started to growl, demanding that she eat at least one of everything. Fresh fruit, eggs, breakfast sausages and muffins from Hermione’s favourite bakery were arranged on the table, and her parents were drinking orange juice in their regular seats as Hermione sat down at their circular dining table.

"We'll miss you loads Hermione," Her mother said softly, grabbing Hermione’s hand.

"Have fun at school. And come home for Christmas this year!" Said her father. “Your Aunt Catherine and your cousins are coming here, and I’m sure Ella and Emmett will want to see you.”

"Thanks mum, thanks dad. I'll miss you too. I'll try my best to come home, but it depends on my studies," Hermione replied. “I’ve got my first set of really important wizarding exams next year, I want to make sure I’m prepared.”

“Well don’t push yourself too hard, Hermione. You should have fun too,” Hermione’s mother said.

“Don’t worry, mum. I’m sure Harry, Ron and I will have loads of fun this year.”

At noon , Hermione waited in the living room with her trunk by her side and Crookshanks in his cage on her lap when the flames in the fireplace grew especially large and George Weasley jumped out. Hermione’s stomach swooped, her nervousness suddenly disappearing as she got up and hugged her best friend’s brother.

"Hermione! Great to see you! Where's your trunk? Would you like a treat?" As George held out a handful of taffies, Fred came out of the fireplace and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, pulling him backwards.

"George no! We've got to test them on the muggle! That way mum won’t find out yet, and we can get back at him for Harry!" He said hurriedly, looking behind him towards the fireplace.

"You're not giving a trick to my dad, are you?" Asked Hermione. The twins’ pranks could get out of control, and she didn’t want to leave her home for almost a year after her dad was injured, or worse.

"Blimey no!" Exclaimed Fred. "It's that sorry excuse of a cousin of Harry's that we're trying to get. Harry told us he was on a diet, that just makes him even more desperate for treats!" The twins snickered as Mr. Weasley appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Hermione, great to see you again! Are you all ready to go? You’ve got your trunk packed?” Hermione nodded her head and gestured to the trunk and cage behind her. “Excellent. Ron's on his way right now, Ginny insisted on coming, but we didn't know how large your fireplace was. Anyways, as soon as Ron gets here, we'll get ready to go." Right as Mr. Weasley finished, a blast of fire shot up in the fireplace, and Ron stumbled into the living room.

"Dad, Ginny is relentless. She told me if we didn't come back with Hermione in five minutes that she would floo here herself," Ron warned. Then, covered in ashes, Ron made his way over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you Hermione," he shrugged.

"You too, Ron," Hermione replied as her father came into the room.

"Ah! Hello Arthur, how do you do?" Asked Mr. Granger as he walked upstairs.

"Oh! I'm very well, thank you William, and you?"

"Oh I am fine, thank you. Jean dear! Arthur and his children are here!" He shouted down the stairs.

Ms. Granger rushed upstairs and smiled at Mr. Weasley. "Hello Arthur," she greeted. "Hello Ron, Fred, George, how are you all?" She asked politely.

"Good," the siblings murmured, impatiently and awkwardly looking around the room and fidgeting.

"Alright boys, that's enough, grab Hermione's things and let's get going.”Mr. Weasley said before turning back to Hermione’s parents. “It was wonderful seeing you again, thank you for letting Hermione stay with us for the rest of the holidays."

Hermione watched as George grabbed her trunk and Fred grabbed Crookshanks’ cage and they disappeared into the fire, followed by Ron. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and followed them into the fireplace, still ablaze from when Ron left. 

On the morning of the World Cup tournament, Hermione woke up bright and early to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. Hermione felt spoiled. During the past two weeks that she had spent with the Weasley family, Mrs. Weasley had cooked every meal for them. Hermione was used to fixing her own breakfast and lunch. She quietly stepped over a sleeping Ginny and tiptoed down the stairs to avoid waking up Harry and the rest of the Weasley family. Not to her surprise, Mrs. Weasley was cooking a large pot of porridge and treacle for everyone. However, there were two guests who didn’t have red hair or a lightning scar who were sitting at the table. At her footsteps, they turned around and revealed their faces.

One was a boy, a few years older than her, who she recognized from Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory. He was as handsome as all the girls at school claimed; she would know, Lavender and Parvati talked about him and his friend Ian almost constantly in the Gryffindor girls’ dorm. His dark hair was tousled and his grey eyes gleamed as he smiled and greeted Hermione. She immediately became self conscious of her bedhead and morning breath, and put up her hair. The other man must have been Cedric's father. He had the same facial features and the same dark hair as Cedric, but he had a much fairer complexion.

"Amos, Cedric, this is Hermione, she's one of Ron and Ginny’s friends. She'll be joining you lot for the game," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi," greeted Cedric, holding out his hand. “I think we’ve met before. When I went to check on Harry after that dementor attack last year.

“Hello,” she replied, smiling as she lightly shook the hand that he had offered. “Yes, I remember.” Hermione looked to Ms. Weasley to hide the redness that grew on her cheeks. “That porridge smells wonderful, Mrs. Weasley.”

"Thank you, dear. Breakfast won't be ready for another fifteen minutes, why don't you go take a shower before the boys and Ginny wake up," She suggested with a smile, obviously noticing the violent shade of red that had appeared on Hermione’s face.

“Sure,” Hermione said. She looked at Cedric once more and he grinned. She could feel the heat rise to her face, and continue to do so as she ran up the stairs.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited!

Hermione came down from her shower to a very cranky Weasley family sitting around the table, along with Harry and their guests. The Weasleys had taken every seat at the table besides the one that was next to Cedric, but it was very evident that Ron was longing to sit next to the coolest boy from Hogwarts from the way he was staring at the empty chair. Amos and Mr. Weasley were having a conversation about the Hogwarts house-league quidditch, which they had somehow dragged a tired-looking Harry into.

"—Well, of course Harry understands. He would've said the same thing, wouldn't you Harry! Two boys are on a broom and one falls off and the other doesn't, you tell me who's the better flyer!" Hermione heard him say as she sat down in the chair next to Cedric. He grumbled and murmured to himself as his father bragged about his son’s ‘excellent quidditch skills.’ “I hate when he talks about me like this. I’ve told him a million times that those were unfair circumstances,” Cedric whispered to Hermione. 

Hermione turned her head and looked into Cedric’s eyes. She forced herself not to start blushing as she let out a small squeak in response. She quickly looked away and started to shovel down her porridge. She had a long day ahead of her and she needed all the energy she could get.

"So boys and girls, are you ready to go?" Mr. Weasley stood up as the children were scraping up the last spoonfuls of porridge from the bowls. Hermione, Harry, and Cedric rested their bowls and spoons down in the sink as the rest of the family and guests all cheered and marched out the door, leaving a heap of dishes on the table for Mrs. Weasley to clean up.

The Weasleys and co. wandered on for what seemed like hours. Hermione and Ginny walked at the back of the crowd, whispering among themselves. Every once in a while, Hermione would catch the eye of Cedric, who would occasionally look behind him, and flushed.The group stopped marching once they reached the crest of a large hill. The group gathered around an old dirty boot, and Hermione saw that Harry's eyebrows were furrowed with confusion, similar to her own.

"Err... What exactly does a manky old boot have to do with the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked.

The adults and Cedric stared at Harry, confused, momentarily forgetting that he grew up in the muggle world. "This is a portkey, it'll take us to where the World Cup will be held," replied Cedric.

Amos chuckled. “Imagine that. My son knows more about the wizarding world than the boy who saved it,” to which Cedric groaned.

“Dad, it’s not his fault he doesn’t know what a Portkey is, he’s lived with muggles all his life!”

"All right, it's a minute off, better get ready," announced Mr. Weasley as he stared at his watch. "You just need to touch the portkey, that's all, a finger will do," he told Harry and Hermione as the rest of the Wizards bent down to touch the boot. Their large backpacks made it difficult to find a space that allowed them to access a grip on the boot, but Hermione and Harry finally managed, nearly on top of one another, as Mr. Weasley started to count down.

"Three... Two... One..." For a moment, nothing happened and Hermione wondered just how ridiculous they looked. Nine people, two of them were grown men, all hovered around touching an old boot. She could tell Harry was thinking the same thing as he stifled a laugh beside her.

All of a sudden, the portkey lifted them off the ground. Hermione's stomach churned and her head spun as they were being transported from the crest of the hill to Who-Knows-Where. In a matter of seconds, they landed flat on the ground, and she heard several groans coming from all around her. Sheflipped onto her back and saw Cedric and the two adults standing up, not affected at all by their crash landing, unlike everyone else. Cedric held out a hand to Hermione and she took it, but he hoisted her up too fast she stumbled into Cedric's chest as her vision went starry. He caught her and held her in his arms until she was steady. When she was well balanced and stable again, he gave her a charming smile and went to go help the others stand up, and Hermione's cheeks turned a violent shade of red.

Hermione was disappointed to find that Cedric and Amos would not be staying on the same campground as them. It gave her less of a chance to ogle at Cedric. As they reached their campground, the Diggorys gave them small waves, and in Hermione’s case, a wink from Cedric, which did not go unnoticed by the twins. They snickered and teased her as Mr. Weasley started giving them their chores for setting up camp.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go fetch water from the tap, which meant that the three of them had to walk for nearly a kilometre, dodging people riding brooms, and avoiding angry ministry officials. Ron spent the whole walk complaining about how his father wanted to do things the muggle way.

"—Honestly, it would be much easier if we could just use a water summoning charm instead of making us fetch it ourselves. Who cares if the muggle sees, they can just place a memory charm on him, you heard what the bloke said, he already has been obliviated every half hour!"

"Ron I don't think you get it, he shouldn't have to have a memory charm placed on him at all! The wizards should be more careful around muggles, they know that!" Harry responded. "And besides, you don't even know how to use the water summoning charm, and we're not allowed to use magic outside of school!"

“Jeez, you’re starting to sound like Hermione,” Ron said. The two boys turned to Hermione, but she wasn’t listening. She was still thinking about her static touch with Cedric Diggory. When she didn't respond, they shrugged and started discussing the possible outcomes of the quidditch match later. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley siblings drooled over the dancing Veela before the quidditch match began. She couldn’t understand how they were so attracted to people that they didn't even know, no matter how beautiful they were. She turned to look behind her, scared that Cedric was as entranced by the witches as the Weasleys were, but he seemed unfazed. He gave Hermione a quick smile before turning his attention back to the show=off between the Veelas and the Leprechauns. 

When the music stopped, Hermione looked to see that Harry had his leg up on the wall and was doing some sort of dance move, while Ron was making an upset face that the Veela had finished dancing. The twins and Ginny were shouting at the Veelas, demanding that they continue to dance.

"Harry? What are you doing?" She asked. He seemed to be in a sort of daze. When he heard her question, he suddenly went pink and sat back down in the seat between her and Ron. 

Harry and the Weasleys were screaming and shouting as the game came to a finish.

"AND IRELAND WINS!" Shouted Ludo Bagman through his wand. "KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH— BUT IRELAND WINS!"

At that final statement, if someone were to say 'the crowd went wild,' it would be an understatement. Hermione covered her ears as wizards and witches all around her shouted– both in happiness and frustration, but her ears still ached from the intense volume of the crowd's passion, and her hearing was murky as they exited their seats.

After an hour or so, Hermione and the Weasleys made it back to their tent and were enjoying a nice dinner when the singing outside turned into screams and crashes. Mr. Weasley peeked his head outside in worry and quickly came back into the tent. "Everyone grab your jackets and run! RUN!" Shouted Mr. Weasley as he grabbed his wand and jacket. "I'm going to help go to the forest and STICK TOGETHER! George and Fred, you’re in charge. Get them all to safety." He pushed them all out of the tent as he, along with Charlie, Bill and Percy, ran towards Ludo Bagman and the other ministry members.

The eight children ran, Fred and George grabbed Ginny's hands, and ran ahead, towards the forest. Eventually, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so far behind that they couldn't see the others.

"Guys! I can't believe it, I've lost my wand!" Said Harry as they came to a halt.

"Again?" Asked Hermione. She was completely astounded. The amount of times Harry had lost his wand or left it somewhere was so large that it was unknown.

Just then, they spotted a man deeper in the forest, muttering something. They hid behind a large tree and watched in silence as a green light came out of the end of his wand and formed the shape of a skull and a snake in the air. A snap of twigs could be heard from nearby, and the man bolted. A house elf came out of the trees closest to the trio, a black stick in its hands.

"Hey! That's my wand!" Said Harry as he spotted her, but before he could get it back, curses were being shot at the four from each direction.

"STOP! Those are my children!" Shouted Mr. Weasley from the bunch ministry members. They looked at Harry as he took his wand back from the house elf. Then they looked at the symbol in the sky.

"You! You did this! You've put up the Dark Mark!" Said Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, to Harry.

"No! Sir! There was a man, he was right there in those trees! He made that symbol and ran as he heard you coming!" Shouted Hermione as the minister pointed his wand at Harry.

"We’ve heard that one before. Why don't we just find out what the last spell that was used! Unless this house elf was the one who placed the Dark Mark?" Said a man with a deep voice.

"No, I was not placing the evil Mark sir, no sir, I is just getting out of the way sir. I is meaning no trouble!" Said the house elf.

"Give me the wand, boy!" Shouted the man. Harry reluctantly handed him his wand and the man said a spell that Hermione didn't recognize. All the men gasped when a green light emerged from the tip of Harry's wand. "Boy! You're in a lot of trouble!"

"No Archie! Stop! He's just a boy, he doesn't even know what the Dark Mark is! Please, he is clearly in shock. I know this boy, and he is not evil, actually he's the exact opposite! Blimey, Archie! Don't you recognize him? It's Harry Potter!" Shouted Arthur as the man pointed his wand at the four children and the house elf.

The man clearly realized his mistake and hurriedly gave the wand back to Harry, muttering an apology. The three and Arthur went to find the others. 

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Arthur found the others at the field that they were brought to after using the portkey the day before. The others had sought out shelter at the edge of the forest, near a small creek, which is where they all sat when the whole group reunited.

They all made it back to the Burrow after a few hours of disassembling their tents and setting up a portkey after the attackers were gone. Ms. Weasley greeted them all with a hug and started crying when she realized that everyone was okay. They all went to bed and had a restless sleep.

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ I hope you’re well. After the attack at the Quidditch Cup, I asked my dad if we could go check on you lot, but he’s been flooded with ministry work ever since we got home. Mother’s going ballistic, as one should, but she won’t let me leave the house alone, and she’s been busy with work as well. How is everyone? I hope they’re not too shaken up after the dark mark incident. My father said that you, Harry, and Ron were at the scene of crime. It sounds terrifying. _

_ Do you know when you’ll be going to Diagon Alley? It would be a great help if I could come with you, otherwise I’m not sure my mom will let me go shopping for school supplies at all, and I’m desperately in need of some new robes. Please send a letter back letting me know if I can come, it would help a lot, and it would put my mother’s nerves to rest. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Cedric Diggory  _

_ Dear Cedric, _

_ I think that your mother’s worry is very justifiable. Merlin knows that my parents would demand that I come home if they knew how dangerous the event was. Mrs. Weasley has also been very worried about us. She keeps feeding us more and more food, I think she believes that it acts as a medicine towards the traumatised. At least the non-stop income of food makes Ron stop complaining that we’re not allowed past the orchard when we go outside.  _

_ I’ve asked Mrs. Weasley when we would be going down to Diagon Alley and she said that she was planning on going alone. However, she has offered to take me along, and says that she wouldn’t mind if you came as well. She’s running out of floo powder, and doesn’t want to take an entire trip just to get some more when she can get it in Diagon Alley with our supplies, but she doesn’t have enough for the entire family to take a trip. We can meet you at the Leaky Cauldron on Wednesday at noon.  _

_ Love from, _

_ Hermione Granger _

_ Hermione-- _

_ Thank you! My mother has agreed to let me go to Diagon Alley with you so long as I’m being accompanied by someone at all times. Wednesday at noon sounds great. I’m excited to see you again, especially since my father won’t be around being loud and ignorant. Don’t get me wrong, I love my father, but sometimes he’s a little too insensitive for my taste. _

_ I understand that my mother’s worry is justifiable. In a way, I can empathise with her-- when I heard those screams and curses being fired, I was worried for you. And the Weasleys too, of course.  _ _ I hope Mrs. Weasley doesn’t stuff you too much-- we don’t want you getting sick, do we?  _

_ Anyways, you should definitely tell your parents about what happened at the Quidditch Cup, I’m sure they would want to know if you were in any dangerous situation, even if you came out unharmed. I sure would. _

_ Thanks again! _

_ Cedric Diggory _

_ P.S. What's your favourite colour? _

  
  


_ Dear Cedric, _

_ I know that I should tell my parents about what happened at the Cup, but that would also mean I would have to tell them about what happens every year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and I are always in dangerous situations, and this was no different than anything else we’ve faced. The truth is, I haven’t told my parents about any of the things that happen at Hogwarts because if they knew, they wouldn’t let me return, and I’ve still got so much to learn. _

_ As for your question about my favourite colour-- it’s green. Not an ugly bright green, or Slytherin green, but a dark, forest green. I know you’re probably laughing right about now because I just said ‘Slytherin green,’ as if it were a real shade, but you know what I meant. What is yours? I’m assuming yellow-- ‘Hufflepuff pride’ or whatever. (That was a joke, if you couldn’t tell.) _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hermione Granger _

  
  


_ Dear Hermione, _

_ My favourite colour is yellow, thank you very much. And no, it’s not because I’m in Hufflepuff, it’s because it reminds me of sunflowers (my favourite flower, in case you were wondering), and my gran’s chocolate chip cookies, and mango juice and everything good in the world. But also maybe a little bit because I’m in Hufflepuff.  _

_ I think you’re in a tough position: if you tell your parents now, they may never allow you to return to Hogwarts, but if they find out later, they may not trust you anymore. I do, however, think that you’re acting in theirs and everyone else’s best interest. If you didn’t help Harry and Ron, they would probably take ten times longer to save the school. Everyone knows that you’re the brains behind the operation-- the beauty too. _

_ I can’t wait to see you on Wednesday, I haven’t seen anyone other than my parents since the World Cup-- so a week? Week and a half? I’m usually out with my mate Ian every day, but he’s off in Spain with his family. Sometimes I wish I accepted his offer to go with him, but then I wouldn’t have gone to the World Cup… or started talking to you. Anyways-- I really hope you like ice cream because I plan on treating you to some from Florean’s on our trip. Now I’m craving ice cream. _

_ Sincerely. _

_ Cedric Diggory _

__ Hermione and Mrs. Weasley took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron exactly five minutes to noon on Wednesday. Hermione spotted Cedric right away, he was talking to another boy from Hogwarts. Hermione had seen him around school before, but didn’t know his name. Cedric looked over and Hermione waved, to which he grinned and waved in return. He said goodbye to his friend before rushing over to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. “Hello Mrs. Weasley,” he said.

“Hello, Cedric, dear. How are you?”

“I’m great, thank you. I was wondering if I could take Hermione to Florean’s for some ice cream. I promise I will not leave her side the entire time, unless she needs to use the washroom,” Cedric asked.

“So long as you promise to stay together and not to go to Knockturn Alley, I think that should be fine,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Are you alright with that, Hermione?”

“Oh, yes. Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione grinned. Mrs. Weasley waved goodbye to Hermione and Cedric as they left the Leaky Cauldron.

“Where did you want to go first?” Hermione asked. “We could go to Madame Malkin’s and get robes. I should probably buy a new pair as well, seeing as my robes from last year are up to my mid calf,” Hermione laughed.

“Sure, Madame Malkin’s sounds great. Then we can go to Flourish and Blotts. I’ve also got to go to the apothecary,” Cedric replied. The other wizards and witches in Diagon Alley were skittish-- Hermione had nearly run into a man as they turned the corner, and Cedric had to stand between the two of them as the man started to shout at her. The people nearby the occurrence stopped and watched the interaction, too scared to intervene.

“Sir, sir, please, she meant no harm,” Cedric said, holding his hand out in front of him.

“You’d better watch yourself,” he threatened before marching off. 

Cedric turned to face Hermione. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Cedric.”

“Good. We should probably get inside before anyone else tries to scream at us,” Cedric said, holding open the door to Madame Malkin’s for Hermione.

“Hello dears, here for Hogwarts robes?” Madame Malkin asked.

“Yes, we are. Lovely to see you again Margerie,” Cedric said.

“Oh, Cedric! I didn’t even recognize you, my dear boy. Oh, how you’ve grown! It’s no wonder you need a new robe fitting!” Cedric laughed. “And who is this? Is she your girlfriend, Cedric?”

“Oh, er-- no, we’re just friends,” Hermione said, a blush creeping to her cheeks. “I’m Hermione Granger, it’s a pleasure to formally meet you, Madame Malkin.”

“It’s lovely to meet you too, dear. I’ve had you in here before, yes? You seem like such a clever girl, perfect for Cedric. We’re related, you know. We share a great uncle. Come on, dear, I’ll just have you up on this pedestal-- that’s it. So, what year are you in at Hogwarts, Hermione?:

“I’m going into my fourth year,” Hermione responded.

“And? Are you excited?”

“Oh yes,” Hermione said. “Last year, I tried every course to see which ones I liked-- then I eventually stopped taking Muggle Studies and Divination, since I’m a muggleborn, and well, let’s face it. divination is absolutely inaccurate. I could barely contain my anger when Professor Trelawney said that we wouldn’t be needing books. How do you study if you don’t need a book? It makes no sense.”

It was clear that Madame Malkin wasn’t able to keep up with Hermione when she responded with “That’s nice, dear,” But as she looked over at Cedric, she could tell that he was hanging on to her every word.

“I quite like divination,” He responded. “It’s interesting. I think that it could be useful.”

“How? To tell the weather? News flash, it’s cloudy!”

“Well you never know when it’s going to rain,” Cedric responded.

“That’s not true at all! You can tell when it’s going to rain by looking at the clouds’ shapes! Honestly, you don’t know what a bloody rain cloud looks like?”

“No… where did you learn that?”   


“Erm--  _ science class? _ What did you do up until Hogwarts? Did you not go to a school?”

“Well I was mainly homeschooled on the basics, astronomy, herbology, and I helped mum make potions from time to time.”

“Oh.” Hermione fell silent for a moment. “I’m sorry for being so rude about clouds,” She apologized. 

“That’s fine, Hermione, you don’t need to be.”

“I was being a bit rude though, wasn’t I? Now that I think back on it, it sounds as though I was trying to make you feel inferior for not knowing something that isn’t common knowledge,” She said as Madame Malkin’s magical tools trimmed and sewed the hem of her robes.

“Honestly, Hermione, it’s fine. You didn’t hurt my feelings at all,” Cedric said from the other pedestal. 

“What does your mother do?” Hermione asked.

“Hmm?”

“Well you said that you helped her make potions every now and then. What does she do?”

“Oh! She’s a potioneer. She supplies potions for the healers at St. Mungo’s.”

“Wow. That’s amazing. That must be an important job.”

“Definitely. She’s always in her lab making hordes of potions. She’s singed her eyebrows off a couple of times from potions that she let simmer for too long or from accidentally putting in the wrong ingredients while making two potions at the same time.”

Hermione giggled. “That sounds amazing. I would love to be a potioneer one day.”

“Really? It’s a lot of work,” Cedric said.

“Oh, yes. I’m counting on it. What’s life without a bit of challenge?” Cedric watched Hermione in curiosity. “What?” She asked.

“I like you more and more the longer I talk to you,” Cedric said. A blush crept up Hermione’s neck, flowing all the way up to the tips of her ears. She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out: so instead she just smiled back at him.

“Alright, loves. I’m just about finished, I’ve just got to cut off a few extra strings, and you’ll be set,” Madame Malkin said.

“Thank you, Madame Malkin,” Hermione said as the seamstress stepped away from Hermione to finish Cedric’s robes.

“You’re welcome, dear.”

After paying for their new robes, Hermione and Cedric left Madame Malkin’s to head to Flourish and Blotts. When they arrived, the store was nearly empty. It was odd to see the bookshop so quiet so close to the school year. “Are you here for Hogwarts books?” An employee asked. 

“Yes. We’ve got our lists here,” Cedric said, pulling out his own list. Hermione did the same. 

“Alright, _ Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, Advanced potion making, Quintessence: A Quest, Confronting the Faceless, Flesh Eating Trees of the World,  _ and  _ Divination: The Power of the Sight _ .” The witch flicked her wand in several different directions and the textbooks from Cedric’s list came flying towards her and landed in a neat stack on the desk beside her. She then read off the textbooks from Hermione’s list and they did the same. She handed the books to Cedric and Hermione and led them to the cash register.

“Was there anything else that you wanted today?” She asked.

“I was wondering if you had a copy of er--” Hermione shoved her hand in her pocket and found a little piece of paper that she had written the name of books on. “Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp?” 

The witch flicked her wand again and a book whizzed past Hermione’s ear and onto her pile of books. “Anything else?”

“Erm-- yes. The Biography of Galvin Gudgeon by Eldred Worple?” The witch repeated her motion and the book flew from the shelf behind her and onto Hermione’s stack. “And,er-- that’s everything, thank you.”

The witch smiled at her and rang up her and Cedric’s books. As they left, Cedric said: “I didn’t know you were into Quidditch.”

“I’m not really. I bought those books for Harry and Ron as Christmas gifts. It’s easier than going to Hogsmeade while they’re with me.”

“Oh,” Cedric said as they reached the Apothecary. “I’ve got to get some potion ingredients. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all! I’ve got to get some myself,” Hermione said, following Cedric inside. The apothecary, unlike Flourish and Blotts, was crowded to the extent that Hermione had to grab Cedric’s hand so they wouldn’t be separated. Hermione and Cedric continued to hold hands as they finished in the apothecary and made their way to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.

“Hello Cedric, hello Hermione! How are you?” He asked as they approached the counter.

Hermione, in a slight shock that he remembered her name, smiled. “I’m lovely, how are you, Mr. Fortescue?”   


“I’m very well, thank you. When did you two start courting?” He asked.

Hermione and Cedric jumped apart quickly once they realized that they were still holding hands. “Er-- we’re not, we’re just friends,” Hermione said. 

“Oh, apologies. You two seem so close, I only assumed-- well, nevermind. What can I get you two today?”

“Can I have a strawberry sundae please?” Cedric asked, unfazed by Florean’s assumptions.

“Definitely, and for you, Hermione?”

“Can I have a scoop of double chocolate ice cream in a bowl, please?”

“Most certainly,” He said as he magically conjured their purchases. “That will be three sickles and a knut. Is it together or separate?”

“Together--” Cedric said at the same time that Hermione said “Separate.”

“Cedric, it’s fine, I can pay for my own ice cream,” Hermione said.

“Please, allow me. I already told you that I would buy you ice cream. Let me pay. Please,” He added when Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

Hermione sighed. “Fine,” She said, knowing that Cedric would only press on until she let him. 

“Excellent. Here you are, Mr. Fortescue. Thank you very much.”

Hermione took Cedric’s hand again and dragged him out of the shop, calling a “Thank you” over her shoulder.

“You didn’t have to do that,” She said. “I’m fully capable of paying for my own ice cream.”

“I know you are, Hermione. I just wanted to do something nice for you since you helped me get to Diagon Alley. My mother also wanted me to buy you an ice cream to thank you,” Cedric said. 

“Fine, well, only because your mother asked you to,” Hermione said, letting out a false sigh as she grinned at Cedric. 

“Well, mother’s always right, isn’t she?”


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited!

It was September the first, which meant that Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys would be heading back to Hogwarts for the year. Hermione’s stomach blossomed with nerves as she stuffed Cedric’s latest letter into her pocket as she headed downstairs with Ginny. "Ron! Hurry up! You'll make us miss the train!" Ginny shouted up the stairs as the two girls reached the bottom, pulling their trunks behind them, Crookshanks’ cage atop Hermione’s trunk.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! You should really be blaming Pig! He wouldn't go into his cage, the bloody owl is full of so much energy." Ron said as stomped down the stairs behind them. When Hermione, Ginny and Ron made it to the kitchen, the group made their way into the front yard, where two ministry cars awaited them. Hermione, Fred, Ginny and Harry climbed into the first car after sliding their trunks into the magically-expanded boot; Hermione was stuck between Ginny and Harry in the back seat as Fred opted for the front passenger’s seat. Their ride to King’s Cross was amusing, the driver let them play whatever station they wanted on the radio. When they met back up with the others, she had gotten the impression that George and Ron had not had as pleasant of a time while spending the entire car ride with their parents.

They boarded the train at 10:58 am, and Hermione, Ron and Harry found a compartment near the back. As the train pulled off, Hermione got up. "I need to use the loo." She said.

Ron let out a laugh before taking a snip at her. “I thought we told you to use the loo before we left? Brightest witch of our age my--”

"--Well I apologize that you have several brothers who also like to use the loo before they leave!" Hermione retorted, cutting him off as she got up to leave the compartment. She watched as Harry gave Ron a push on the shoulder and didn't realize that she was about to collide with a very handsome sixth year.

"Oof! Sorry, I wasn't looking, that's all my— Cedric! Hi, sorry again!" She said as she realized that he had caught her for the second time in the past few weeks.

"I don't reckon it's coincidence that we keep meeting like this," he said as Hermione lifted herself out of his arms. He had caught her yet again.

"I'm really sorry Cedric, I should've been looking—"

"Really Hermione, it's fine. Would you like to come to my compartment? I'm sure friends would all really like to meet you," he laughed.

"Oh! Sure, of course, sure!” Hermione struggled to find words. Cedric Diggory was asking _her_ to come to his compartment? The other girls on the train would be so jealous, not that she cared about what the other girls thought. As Cedric started to walk off towards where he came from, she remembered why she had left her compartment in the first place. “Actually, er-- can I meet you there? I’ve got to use the loo.”

“Oh, oh yeah! That’s not a problem. I’m actually out here to find the Geranium,” Cedric said as he turned back around and they started walking towards the end of the train.

“Who?” Hermione asked, both confused and slightly jealous, though she had never heard of a student with that name.  
  
“She’s the Trolley Lady. Not a lot of people know her name, so I thought I’d ask a few years ago. She’s a good laugh, always has stories about catching the Weasley twins or other kids trying to get off the train.”

“While it’s moving?!” Hermione asked, shocked. That small amount of jealousy that weighed down on her chest had instantly lifted. “That’s extremely dangerous!”

  
“Ah, they’re fine,” Cedric said. “Nobody’s ever actually managed to get off, Geranium’s caught all of them before they could jump. Hermione and Cedric had reached the girls lavatory, and Hermione slipped inside after giving Cedric a shy smile. “I’ll just be a moment.” Hermione used the restroom and came back out to find Cedric standing exactly where he stood about three minutes prior, only his arms were full of sweets. “Geranium came by as you were in there,” He explained at Hermione’s puzzled expression.

“Do you want me to hold some?” Hermione asked with a chuckle as Cedric nearly dropped all of the bonbons on the floor.

“Would you mind? It would be a great help,” He replied, letting Hermione take half of the sweets into her own arms. As Cedric and Hermione walked closer to Cedric's compartment, which was near the front of the train, they passed by a compartment full of Slytherin students. They all sneered and hissed as they went by, and she rolled her eyes as they started to shout and snarl nasty phrases at her.

"You filthy mudblood!" She heard one say. "Get our of our school!" Another shouted.

Hermione didn't let this bother her, but she could feel Cedric tensing beside her. “Would you hold these for a moment?” He asked, not even bothering to wait for a response as he dumped his half of the sweets into Hermione’s arms. She sighed as he marched into the Slytherin students’ compartment, all of whom Hermione barely recognized from the Slytherin quidditch team. “You are all cruel and pitiful, insulting someone who hasn’t affected your life in the slightest! Honestly, what has Hermione Granger ever done to you to make you shout slurs at her? Do you honestly think that it was _wise_ to insult the brightest witch of our era? She could hex you into oblivion if she wanted, but she’s too nice. However, I’m not, so I’ll tell you what: if I hear one more insult or see one more rude gesture from you lot, I will personally make sure that you all have detentions during every Hogsmeade weekend and Quidditch match all year round.” Cedric started to make his way out of the compartment before turning back around for another word. “And if I ever hear Hermione Granger’s name come out of yours or any of your friends’ mouths, I will curse you all so hard that you’ll have hooves for hands for the rest of your lives.” The Slytherins glared at the duo as Cedric came out of their compartment and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, comfortingly. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Cedric. It doesn’t bother me, I’m used to it by now,” Hermione said as they continued down the train corridor. 

“It’s fine, Hermione. Please, I can’t bear to hear anyone speak ill of you, especially when you’ve done nothing to them. I know you would never purposely hurt someone, even if you hated them with all of your being.”

Hermione couldn’t help but feel fraudulent at these words. Only the year prior, Hermione had injured Professor Snape, though admittedly he _had_ deserved it and it was an accident, but she had still rendered him unconscious. She had also slapped Malfoy, though he most definitely deserved it, and she had thought about hurting him on multiple other occasions. Cedric thinking so highly of Hermione made her uneasy, especially since after thinking about it multiple times while she sat alone with only her thoughts, she had come to the conclusion months ago that she would definitely duel or physically fight someone if it came down to it.

They finally entered Cedric's compartment, full of fifth and sixth years. Hermione recognized a few of them, but there were others that she didn't know. They were the ideal friend group at Hogwarts; she wanted to be exactly like them before she had met Harry and Ron, and it was evident as she started meeting new people that everyone longed to either be in their friend group or to be them.

"Hermione, this is Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Calvin Nimona, Johnson Elliotte, and Ian Somerset. Guys, this is Hermione Granger. We went to the Quidditch World Cup together with the Weasleys and Harry."

"Hi guys," Hermione half whispered, her shyness coming back as she entered the room full of her incredibly popular and attractive schoolmates.

"Hermione! How are you?" Ian asked as if they've known each other forever, taking the sweets out from her arms.

"...I'm good," Hermione said, gaining some of her confidence back. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm just dandy! I haven't seen my boy Cedric in a while, and back he comes with a beautiful girl by his side? And a clever one too! That just makes me like him even more than before the summer!" Ian cheered. Cho and Marietta's noses scrunched up and they tensed as they looked at each other with disapproving looks.

Hermione felt herself flush as Cedric said "oh, er— we're just-"

"We're not together," Hermione said, cutting him off. She watched as the two girls' tension released, and their bodies relaxed.   
  
“Well that’s no fun, is it? I honestly thought people would have other reasons to talk about Cedric this year other than ‘Oh my God, isn’t Cedric Diggory just the hottest?’” Ian’s voice went high as he imitated one of the many, many students (of whom many were female) that were obsessed with Cedric. Hermione let out a laugh as the boy who was introduced as Calvin budged over and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down in between Calvin and the wall, which left Cedric to sit down at the other side of the compartment, much to his disappointment.

The group had embraced Hermione as one of their own as they talked and laughed for what seemed like only moments, but when Hermione looked at her wristwatch, she realized that it had been nearly an hour. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how long it had been! I should get back to my compartment, my friends might be worried,” she said as she stood up, Cedric mirroring her actions.  
  
“I’ll walk you back-- you know, make sure you get back without any Slytherins bothering you,” He said, walking out of the compartment.

Ian, Calvin, and Johnson all waved and said goodbye to Hermione as Cho and Marietta started to whisper among themselves with envious looks towards Hermione as he grinned and waved back to Cedric’s posse. As Hermione and Cedric walked back to the end of the train, Hermione tried to argue that Cedric should be with his friends instead of walking her down to her compartment.

"But Hermione, I thought we _were_ friends," he said as they neared the end of the train.

"I mean, I reckon we are, but—"

" _You reckon_? We should be best pals by now!"

"Well, alright." Hermione sighed jokingly. "What I was saying is that I didn’t need you to walk me all the way back to my compartment!”

"You might not need me to, but I definitely need to," he smirked.

"And what reason could you possibly have to need to walk me back to my compartment?" She asked.

"So I can do this," he whispered as he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. Hermione blushed as a few nearby Slytherins booed at them and one of them shouted "get a room!" After they had both rolled their eyes at their audience (Hermione gripping onto Cedric's bicep as to stop him from marching in there), Hermione looked up at Cedric with a smile. “You realize that you’re going to have to walk all the way back to your compartment alone now, right?” 

“Yes, but it was all worth it,” Cedric replied with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione grinned before stretching onto the tip of her toes and giving Cedric a kiss on his cheek before letting go of his arm and walking into her compartment completely flustered and flushed.

"What took you so long, then?" Grumbled Ron as she sat down. "We already got our sweets from the trolley!"

"Sorry, I was with Cedric," she sighed, picking at a small piece of dirt that lay underneath the fingernail of her left index finger.

"Cedric?! Why would you be with him?!" Ron's voice raised an octave in shock.

"Relax, Ron! You're acting as if I was with Malfoy!" Claimed Hermione.

As if on cue, the blond Slytherin came into the doorway of their compartment. "What about me?" He sneered at the three students.

"Shove off, Malfoy. We don't want you here!" Ron shouted.

"Relax Weasel. I just came to tell Potter to watch his back. Father says he reckons if Potters in one more bad situation that they'll snap his wand in half and send him to Azkaban with all of the dementors." The boy grinned as he said it.

"Malfoy, I said shove off!" Ron shouted as he stood up, completely red in the face, ears, and neck.

As Malfoy was leaving he turned towards Hermione. "Oh, and Granger, next time you want to snog Pretty Boy Diggory, do it in private. I think we could all do with a little less mudblood--blood-traitor PDA." Malfoy made a kissy face at Hermione and strutted out of the compartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione flushed bright red again as Harry and Ron stared at her in shock.

"You snogged Cedric Diggory?! That’s absurd! He’s two years older than us!" Ron raised his voice in shock as Ginny Weasley entered the compartment, accompanied by Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasley.

"What's absurd? Was it Malfoy? I saw him walking out, that git," Ginny spat in disgust.

"No, Ron's mad that Hermione snogged Cedric Diggory," Harry explained as Hermione flushed madly.

Neville stared at Hermione in shock as Ginny had a massive grin on her face, and one of the twins let out a wolf whistle

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! What—!" Ginny fussed over the enlightenment. 

"I didn't snog Cedric Diggory, alright?! He pecked me on the cheek after he walked me back to the compartment!" Hermione fessed. She didn't understand why they were making such a big deal of it, especially the boys. “And technically, Ron, he’s only one year older than me, since I was born the year before you and Harry.”

“What? You’re the oldest? I thought you were younger than us, your birthday is in September!”

“Exactly. You need to have turned eleven by the time your first year starts, or else you have to wait until the next year to come to Hogwarts.”

Ron was taken aback in shock. “So, what? You’re actually turning fifteen in two weeks?”

“Yes, exactly that, Ron.” The others laughed at Ron’s look of disbelief and Ginny changed the topic back to Cedric Diggory, as Ron muttered something to himself about changing the age on the birthday card he had bought for her.

“So you snogged-- sorry pecked-- Cedric Diggory. Are you two dating then? Is that why you’ve been sending letters back and forth all summer?”

“I-- no! Of course not! We’re just friends!” Hermione sputtered.

"Tell that to me when your face doesn't look like a tomato," said Neville, who had been noticeably silent until then. 

“I read one of those letters that he wrote you by accident once. It was basically a love letter,” Ginny proclaimed, giving Hermione a pointed look.

“It was not a love letter! He was just being nice! He’s a Hufflepuff, after all, kindness is one of the qualities they possess.”

“Yes, as well as passionate. I think he may fancy you, Hermione.”

“First of all, Gin, it’s compassionate. They sympathize with other people, not proclaim their love for them and snog each other in the middle of the corridors. Secondly, as I said before, Cedric and I are just friends. Now can we please stop talking about this?”

“Right. Sorry Hermione. I was just teasing,” Ginny said, lowering her head. The compartment fell silent for a moment until Fred pulled out a deck of cards. “Who wants to play Exploding Snap?”

After hours of fun on the train, it hauled to a stop and the six students stood up. They pushed their way through the crowds of students at Hogsmeade Station, adjusting their robes and making sure they had their wands and other belongings that they hadn’t stowed in their trunks. As the six walked to the self- pulling carriages, Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Cedric walking with his friends not too far behind them. He grinned and waved at her and she smiled back, aware of how red her face had become again. 

Hermione was the last of them to pile into their self-pulling carriage, and once she was properly seated, the carriage took off towards the great, gleaming castle in the distance. Her friends joked and laughed about who-knows-what and she smiled. She was home.


	4. The Feast, Humiliation, and Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited!

Cedric Diggory sat down at the Hufflepuff table along with Ian, Calvin, Johnson, and the other prefects from his house. They listened somewhat attentively to the Sorting Hat's newest song, and placed bets on which first years they thought would make what house.

“That girl right there, with the red hair: I say she goes Ravenclaw. Look at how she’s hanging on to every word the Sorting Hat says,” Calvin said from beside him.

“No way, I bet she’s related to the Weasleys. I say Gryffindor,” Ian retorted from the other side of Cedric. Cedric rolled his eyes and looked between the two. “She’s definitely a Slytherin,” He said, giving no explanation as to why.

“Alright then, Johnson, what do you say? I’ve got Ravenclaw, Ian says Gryffindor, Cedric says Slytherin. D’you think she’ll be Hufflepuff then?”

“Sure, why not?” Johnson whispered. “Losers each give the winner a sickle, yeah?”

“Yeah,” the three boys whispered back in agreement. Cedric had high hopes that he would win: he had a knack for this kind of thing. As the Sorting Hat finished its song, the four boys clapped and cheered along with their classmates, desperately hoping that the red haired girl would be sorted among the first few students. Their wishes were answered: the red haired girl, Katherine Biggins, was the second student called up. As soon as the girl sat down on the footstool, Cedric knew that he had guessed incorrectly. The girl trembled as the hat was placed on top of her head, covering her eyes. After a moment, the Sorting Hat called out: “Hufflepuff!” Johnson cheered the loudest of the group, having just earned three sickles.

“Pay up, lads!” He said as the girl started walking towards their table.

“Ah, bugger off,” Cedric said, tossing a sickle to Johnson. As the red haired girl was about to reach their table, she tripped over the hem of her robes and fell to the floor, her face red as her eyes started to water from embarrassment. Cedric stood up from his seat, which was close to the front, empty section of the Hufflepuff table, and rushed towards the young girl. “Are you alright?” He asked, crouching down and offering her a hand. 

“Y-yes,” She replied. Katherine took his hand and he pulled her to her feet and led her to the Hufflepuff table, and sat her down next to him. 

“Don’t worry about what just happened,” He said when he noticed that tears still welled in her eyes. “I fell off the stool during my sorting, then accidentally knocked the Sorting Hat off of my head before it could finish sorting me. I was so embarrassed that I barely talked to anyone for a week.”

“That’s when I cut in, I was like ‘mate, you've got to start talking to some people other than the Fat Friar!’” Ian interjected. 

The girl laughed. “Who’s the Fat Friar?” She asked.

“Oh, he’s the Hufflepuff ghost! Lovely chap, he’ll be here any minute now, whenever these last three kids get sorted,” Johnson said. “I’m Johnson Elliotte, by the way. This is Calvin Nimona, Ian Somerset, and Cedric here is the Hufflepuff prefect. If you have any problems you go to him, alright?”

Katherine smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “You’ve all been very kind.”

“Well that’s why we’re in Hufflepuff, isn’t it? We’re kind and just and loyal,” Ian grinned.

“Not very humble, though,” Johnson muttered.

Cedric let out a laugh. “Ian was never one to be humble,” he said, with a false hurt expression from Ian in return. When the food appeared, Cedric said: “How about I go bring you to the other first years? Are you up for that? You feel better?”

“Yes, if they’re all as kind as you lot, I think I should be fine.”

“Perfect, come on, I’ll walk you over.” Cedric put a hand on Katherine’s shoulder and they stood up before making their way over to the end of the table, where an empty plate was waiting for Katherine next to a blond haired boy. “Hello, everyone!” He started. The first years watched him with nervousness-- one boy even dropped his fork. “I’m Cedric, I’m one of your prefects. This is Katherine, she’s a first year, like you. She’s going to sit with you. If any of you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me, I’m sitting down a bit, but I’m not too far away. I’ll also be showing you to the common room later, alright?” The kids nodded and Cedric smiled, trying to seem as friendly as possible. “Alright, I’ll be off then, I’ll see you all when supper’s over.”

Cedric finally thought he was going to be able to enjoy the rest of his supper in peace when one of his housemates, and fellow prefects, Cameron McMahon called out to him as he sat down. " _Psst._ Cedric! I heard you snogged a fourth year! Who was it?" 

"None of your business. And who said we snogged?" He asked.

"Ian. He's your best mate, right? So it's true then? Cedric Diggory snogged a fourth year. Was it a Hufflepuff? Or was it a Ravenclaw? Oh my, it was a Gryffindor, wasn't it?!"

Cedric's face unconsciously twitched as Joseph came to a closer guess.

"Ahh, the lucky Gryffindor girl who snogged Cedric Diggory. Who is she, Cedric? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Joseph continued to pester him for answers, but Cedric tried his best to ignore him.

"I didn’t snog anyone," Cedric replied to his intolerable begging. He quickly glanced at Hermione, who looked as though she was discussing something rather serious looking with Harry and Ron. “And if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Well why not? I’m fairly good at keeping secrets, aren’t I?”

“Not particularly. What happened between me and Hermi-- between me and the girl is none of your business,” Cedric said as he stabbed his fork into a steamed carrot. He looked up and saw Joseph grinning mischievously. "What?" He spat.

"Nothing," replied Joseph with a smug look.

Cedric led the new first years to the Hufflepuff dormitories. He showed them the entrance near the kitchens and the common room, and the whole time, Joseph was still grinning stupid.. When the tour was over, Cedric approached him again.

"What do you want, McMahon? Why do you keep looking at me like you’ve seen me in a Weird Sister costume?" Cedric asked with all the annoyance he could muster. Joseph leaned in and whispered in Cedric's ear. Cedric's eyes widened and he ran out the door, leaving the group of first years confused in the middle of the common room.

As Cedric ran down the hallways, students pointed at him and whispered, but he didn't care. He ran to the Gryffindor portrait and begged her to let him in. "I'm sorry dear, but if you don't have the password, you don't have the authority to enter. That's just how it is," explained the Fat Lady with a frown.

"Please! I just need to warn someone! I'll only be a few minutes, I swear!"

"Purpura asinus," called a voice behind him. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Harry walked in, beckoning Cedric to follow.

"Thanks Harry. Where's Hermione? I need to see her right now! Something bad is going to hap-" Cedric was cut off by a shrill scream coming from the Gryffindor common room. Cedric ran through the small tunnel, towards the sound and found Hermione Granger, covered in molasses and feathers.

"Bloody hell! Who did this?" He ran towards Hermione and pulled her out of the crowd, which was in hysterics, all pointing and laughing at her. Harry joined the two as they ran into the nearest empty room.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, some fifth years were asking who I snogged and when I told them that I hadn’t snogged anyone-- because we didn’t snog-- they figured out that we were close and told me that something bad was going to happen to you. Did you see who did it? I can give them detentions for life! I'll have them clean the Owlery for the rest of the school year, I'll-" Cedric didn't realize that Hermione had already cleaned herself with a spell and was perfectly fine until she hugged him tight. Cedric wrapped his arms around Hermione and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Err-- not to interrupt the moment or anything, but I think I saw who did it." Harry stood there awkwardly until they broke out of their hug. "It was Cormac McLaggen. He's a year above us, me and Hermione, I mean. A total git, in my opinion.”

"Thank you, Harry,” Hermione said as she let go of Cedric. Cedric was furious. He marched out to the Gryffindor common room and went right up to McLaggen, Harry right on his tail. "You insufferable little dung beetle. How dare you! How dare you mistreat a beautiful, intelligent, kind soul! You should pay for what you did, you should be embarrassed the exact same amount, no, actually, you should be even more embarrassed!"

McLaggen smirked at Cedric and laughed. "So it's true then, Pretty Boy Diggory has the hots for Hermione Granger. It's a bit pathetic actually. What, are you two together now? That's highly unfortunate for you, Cedric. You could do much better than this excuse of a girl."

“Yeah who, like you? You’ve got the hots for me as well then? I thought it was just your girlfriend who fancied me.”

“As if! You only wish you could have a taste of my dick, Diggory!”

Cedric was about to attack but Harry grabbed him mid lunge. Cedric calmed down at the sight of pure fear on McLaggen’s face, assured by the power he held over him, as well as scared at what he was about to do. He settled for a verbal blow instead. “Sorry lad, I’m not attracted to men-- but if I was, I definitely wouldn’t be interested in the likes of you.” McLaggen let out a huff of anger before turning away. "You're lucky, next time you insult my friends, you'll pay. I will hunt you down, and I will make sure of it." Cedric said before storming out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Cedric!" Hermione called as Cedric marched down the corridor, fuming. He spun and he immediately started to calm down when he saw the worried expression on Hermione’s face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just like you so much, I can't stand to see you get hurt."

"That's really sweet Cedric, but you can't go around threatening students, he could tell a professor and you could lose your position as Prefect," sighed Hermione.

"I know, you’re right," he said. Cedric paused. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Hermione beamed. "Yes."

  
Cedric walked around during his patrolling hour in a daze. He felt light headed, as if he were walking among the clouds, and Hermione Granger was the sun, making him warm and happy.

"Cedric!" Shouted Cho Chang, waving a hand in front of his face. "Cedric, your rounds are over. Go to sleep, you look like you need it," she advised.

"Thanks Cho. I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled as he made his way back to the Hufflepuff dorms, giving her a half-hearted wave goodbye.

Cedric stumbled into his room and changed into his blue pinstripe pyjamas.

"Hey Ced, is Hermione okay? I heard what happened," asked Ian sleepily.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, she's fine. She cleaned herself up, then we snogged-- actually we snogged quite a few times. It all turned out good. Thanks Ian," Cedric fell into his bed and closed his eyes. Ian shot up in his bed. 

“You snogged Hermione Granger?” He asked.

Cedric sighed and sat up, staring at his best mate in annoyance. “Well, yeah. I’ve fancied her for almost a month! What did you expect me to do, just watch her from afar, like you’ve done with Marietta since second year?”

“I do not--”

“Yes you do,” Chorused Calvin and Johnson from their own four-posters.

“Not fair! You lot are teaming up on me now!”

“We’re just telling you the truth! You’ve been obsessed with Marietta since you met her, and you haven’t made a single move to let her know that you’re interested.” Cedric said.

Johnson sat up in his bed as well, just visible in the darkness that came at ten o’clock at night in September. “And don’t go on and act like you don’t know that tons of girls fancy you either, because Jenny Arnolds and Kimberly Brennan both asked you to Hogsmeade in June and you said no to both of them. So clearly, the girls think you’re good looking, and Marietta always blushes when you walk into a room. Just ask her out, mate,” He added.

“First of all--”

“Nope-- no. Just ask her out! Make a move! The worst thing that could happen is that she says no!” Cedric said.

“I mean-- Wait, why are we talking about this anyway? Cedric’s avoiding the subject of snogging Hermione!” Ian exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards Cedric.

“And you’re avoiding the subject of fancying Marietta.”

“Well I’ll ask out Marietta if you ask out Hermione,” Ian said.

“Fine! I was going to ask Hermione out anyways,” Cedric said.

“We could do a double date at Hogsmeade,” Ian suggested.

“Alright,” Cedric said. “So long as you ask out Marietta.”

“Alright, alright, we get it, you two are heterosexual. Please, just shut up about your relationship struggles with women for two moments and let us fall asleep,” Johnson said.

Cedric rolled his eyes. “Fine,” He said. “Goodnight.” The other boys murmured out a goodnight and Cedric leaned back in his four poster, and tried to fall asleep.

Cedric leaned in to kiss Hermione. Her face, splattered with a freckle here and there was so close, so close, to his own. Their lips brushed, Hermione’s beautiful, deep brown eyes closed as Cedric raised his hands and rested them along her jawline, cupping the bottom of her cheeks, and he leaned in to break the gap when he felt the Earth shake, as shout in the distance. Cedric woke up with a start to the sight of Ian jumping on his bed screaming.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! CLASSES START IN AN HOUR!" The boy jumped for a few minutes more before eventually descending from Cedric’s bed and leaving for breakfast, fully clothed in his robes and school attire. Cedric groaned and sat up to see that the other boys were already getting dressed and also leaving for breakfast.

"Cedric, mate, hurry up, breakfast already started!" Johnson called as he followed the others out. Cedric slid out of bed and got dressed as quick as he could. Although his dream had been interrupted at the most inconvenient time, he was still looking forward to breakfast. Simply put, breakfast on the first day of class was always the absolute best-- loads of special breakfast items: warm muffins, cinnamon buns and exotic fruit juice were always served on the first day back.

When Cedric caught up to the others and got to the Great Hall, they found Dumbledore standing up waiting for the students to take their seats so he could make an announcement. "Good morning students, this year at Hogwarts will be slightly different from others. This year, we will not be holding our annual Inter-house quidditch cup.” Dumbledore stopped speaking when the crowd started to protest, Cedric included. He was the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, and had been planning new plays for his team all summer! “I know, I know that you’re all frustrated,” Dumbledore started again. “However, there is a reasonable explanation for this: Hogwarts has been selected to host the Triwizard Tournament."

The students cheered so loud that the headmaster, along with several other teachers, covered their ears with their hands.

"In a few weeks time, two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will arrive, and the tournament will begin. Three champions who will be over the age of seventeen by the new year will be chosen to compete in three difficult tasks and will be ranked on speed, agility, and strength. Though competitiveness is involved, the focus of this tournament is to create alliances between wizarding schools, and make new friends. So please, when the other schools arrive, do not be afraid to mingle. Thank you all very much, and enjoy your breakfast," Dumbledore finished with a bow of his head and the Great Hall erupted into conversations and cheering.

Cedric and Ian grinned at each other. Ian’s seventeenth birthday was only a mere two weeks away, and Cedric's seventeenth birthday was on October the twelfth. They laughed as they both realized that they were both viable candidates for the tournament, as if saying "may the best man win."

The entire school was buzzing during the next few weeks, while the students anxiously awaited the other schools to come. Finally, on September the seventeenth, at dinnertime, Dumbledore announced that the other schools would be arriving shortly. The first school to arrive was Beauxbatons French school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beautiful girls and handsome boys trotted in with a ginormous woman behind them. They girls fluttered their skirts and glided on their feet as they made their way down the aisle and into the front of the Great Hall to meet Dumbledore. Many students of Hogwarts, girls and boys alike, drooled as the French students waved or smiled at them.

Next, Professor Dumbledore introduced Durmstrang, the Bulgarian school of Wizardry. Boys in military-like uniforms marched their way down the aisle, towards the girls of Beauxbatons. They were much more stern looking than the Beauxbatons students, and it was clear that Durmstrang took pride in discipline and organization, based on the pleased look on the Headmaster’s face. Cedric looked at each of the boys and girls in front of him. He noticed a familiar face, and gasped, along with several other students from Hogwarts. He had spotted Viktor Krum, the seeker from the Bulgarian Quidditch team at the World Cup. The students around Cedric whispered excitedly as Krum came closer and closer to them. As the group of Bulgarians passed by Hermione's group of friends, he saw Krum staring at Hermione, but she looked over and smiled at Cedric instead. Krum slowly turned his head and frowned at Cedric, and made intimidating and uncomfortable eye contact from where he marched, continuing to watch him every now and again once the Durmstrang students had gone into formation, Krum in the front-centre of the three straight lines. Cedric shuddered and Ian placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

"I'm not absolutely certain, but I think you're in deep trouble. Good luck mate," he sighed, and Cedric slumped forwards, nervous as to what was coming his way.


	5. The Triwizard Tournament And Confessions

Hermione sat down with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The twins, who sat not too far away from them, whispered excitedly among themselves, evidently hatching a plan to get their names into the tournament. The other two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, had arrived only mere moments before, and were choosing places to sit. Ron had desperately tried to get Ginny to make space so that Krum might sit near them, however, the Durmstrang students had taken a liking to the Slytherin table, with Krum sitting near Draco Malfoy, of all people. Hermione rolled her eyes as Malfoy gave Harry and Ron a smug look, silently bragging about having the world famous Seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch team sitting so close to him. Once their guests had found their seats, with Beauxbatons sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Now that you are all settled, I would like to introduce some guests from the Ministry of Magic. First, Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He will be watching the three champions compete during the Triwizard Tournament, as well as ensuring the safety of the competitors and the regulations of the tournament," announced Dumbledore as a plump old man came out and waved to the cheering students. Hermione recognized him from the Quidditch World Cup-- he had stopped by their tent on the campground the night before the match. Fred and George’s whispers became more aggravated as Bagman joined the Professors’ table.

"Secondly, I would like to introduce Mr. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He will be watching over the tournament, and rewarding the winner." The students gasped and started talking excitedly among themselves at Dumbledore’s latest announcement. The words “reward” and “galleons” and “fortune” were thrown around by students of all ages, suddenly intrigued by the tournament, no matter if they were allowed to enter or not. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the students before speaking again. A large chalice with a small blue flame appeared next to Dumbledore. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to say a few words before the tournament officially begins,” He started. All eyes were on Dumbledore now, nobody dared to speak. “I urge any student who puts their name into the Goblet of Fire not to tread lightly. This tournament will test your courage and strength. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. These tasks will push you until you very desperately want to give up, but you mustn't, for when you do, a piece of who you are is lost. All three champions will be chosen for a reason: the cup decides which participant from each school is the most worthy, the most honourable. If you are chosen, you must compete, so once you enter this contest, there is no turning back. To enter the tournament, one must simply write their name and school among a piece of parchment and drop it into the Goblet of Fire.” The flame in the Goblet of Fire grew ever so slightly as Dumbledore finished his opening speech. “And finally, a friendly reminder that entry to the Triwizard Tournament is forbidden to anyone under the age of seventeen,” Dumbledore said, and with a second wave of his hands, the food appeared on the platters in front of the students, and he walked away from the podium as several students cried in outrage.

"I think it's quite intelligent of them to only permit older students to participate in the tournament. It helps ensure that all the students are safe and can fully consent to the dangers that may occur,” Hermione confessed. “I just wish they would have made this rule earlier. There have been way too many incidents where first or second years have been chosen and nearly killed or  _ actually  _ killed in past tournaments.”

"Hermione, you only think that because you don't have a fun bone in your body," spat Ron as he dove into his dinner.

“Oh, yes, Ronald, because the murder of innocent children is  _ fun. _ Honestly, get ahold of yourself.”

“I’m with Hermione on this one, Ron,” Ginny said as she examined a french pastry dish.

“Well nobody asked your opinion anyway, Gin. Why don’t you go sit with friends your own age?”

The twins stopped their excessive amount of shouting and turned to Ron as Ginny fumed. “And nobody cares to hear your opinion, do they?” Fred asked Ron.

“Oi! What’s that about? I thought you two wanted to join the tournament too!”   


“And what about it?” George asked.

“Well you’re both underage too! I thought you’d be on my side!”

“We may be underage, but we’re a lot closer to seventeen than you are. And besides, we’re not the ones insulting Ginny for having an opinion, are we? So why don’t you calm down and eat your potatoes, hm?”

Ron huffed to himself and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, steam nearly coming out of his ears. The commotion in the rest of the Great Hall had finally settled at this point, and the students talked quietly among themselves as they ate.

"Ooh, Hermione can't keep her eyes off a certain handsome Hufflepuff!" George shouted when he caught Hermione taking a quick glance towards Cedric. Cedric, who had heard the excessively loud exclamation, looked up and smiled at Hermione. She smiled back and hit the twin on the arm.

"Shut up," she murmured, growing red in the cheeks.

"Hermione, just go talk to him," said a grinning Ginny.

“No, I’m alright here,” Hermione replied, biting into a piece of Banitsa. “Mmm, this is delicious, you should try some, Gin,” Hermione said shoving the pastry into Ginny’s slightly open mouth as the other girl was about to speak. Ginny chewed the pastry and swallowed it, giving Hermione an annoyed smile.

“Yes, that was good,” She said. “Now, will you  _ please  _ go talk to Cedric? He’s been watching you all night.”

Hermione sighed. “But he’s with his friends!” 

“And as you mentioned before, they’re all really lovely people! I’m sure they wouldn’t mind an interruption from the girl Cedric  _ clearly  _ fancies.”

“He doesn’t--”

“Would he have snogged you otherwise?”   


Ron spit out his mouthful of chicken. “You snogged Cedric Diggory?!”

“What’s it to you, Ronald?” Ginny asked. “Just because you haven’t kissed anyone other than mum and Auntie Muriel doesn’t mean that nobody else has.”

Hermione shuffled out of her seat, desperately trying to get away from the arguing siblings, who, more than likely, would be arguing about something other than her when she came back. As Hermione made her way to the Hufflepuff table, she forced herself to ignore her instincts to go back. After pushing herself to get to the Hufflepuff table, she stood awkwardly across from Cedric, who sat with Ian on his side, and Calvin and Johnson across from them.

"Can I sit?" She asked. Cedric nodded and Calvin and Johnson begrudgingly slid apart, unclasping each other’s hand as they made room for Hermione between them.

"Hermione! How are you dear, snog anyone lately?" Ian winked and Hermione went pale, then red again

"Wh-what?"

"You know, a certain someone told me that—"

"Ian! Shh! Shut up!" Cedric grinned in embarrassment, his cheeks glowing bright red. Hermione couldn’t help but stare, mesmerized by his beauty as he hit Ian’s shoulder. She came to her senses when the rest of the group stared at her in silence: someone had just asked her a question, and they were awaiting her response.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” Hermione’s face grew even redder, and she felt the blush travel down her neck and onto her chest.

“I asked if you’ve ever played Gobstones, we’re having a tournament, and we need an extra player,” Ian replied.

“Oh, er-- sorry, I haven’t.”

“Drat. I really thought she’d be into it,” Ian said to Cedric. 

“Man, it’s fine, we can ask Marietta later,” Cedric replied before turning to Hermione. “You’ve got a little something on your cheek,” He said, reaching over and wiping a finger over her cheek and simultaneously dipping the entire bottom of his sleeve into a bowl fondue. “Oh, great. Now I’ve got to clean this up. Will you come with me, Hermione?” Cedric asked as he stood up.

"Oh, you know what, I know this really helpful charm to clean clothes. Here,  _ Tergeo _ . There you go, bye!" Hermione rushed back to the Gryffindor table, leaving Cedric and his friends behind. By the time she met back with Ginny, Harry and Ron, her heart was pounding

"So how was it? What did he say?" Ginny clearly couldn't see what had happened at the table, and she couldn't resist not knowing.

Hermione buried her head in her arms. “Terribly,” she grumbled back. “Honestly, I don’t know why I ever believed that I had a shot-- I’ve got to go,” She said, standing up abruptly. “I need to go to the Library, relax a bit, I don’t know. I’ll talk to you later, Gin.” Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall without finishing her supper, towards her favourite place in the entire world: the Hogwarts Library, where nobody would bother her so early in the year. 

As Hermione approached her favourite desk, far in the back of the library, with Hogwarts: A History under her arm. As she was about to sit down, she heard a muffled whine and a sniffling noise from behind a nearby bookshelf. She put her book down on the desk and creeped around the corner of the shelf, towards the noise. 

“Cho? What’s wrong?”

Cho Chang wiped her eyes from her place on the ground, leaning against the bookshelf of the Herbology section of the library. “Oh, Hermione, it’s just you,” she said. “I’m, er— I’m fine. Sorry to bother you, I thought it was empty back here.”

“Cho, you can talk to me, I don’t mind. Besides, I’m not going to leave someone alone, crying in the library. This is supposed to be a happy, calming place. I simply won’t neglect someone who is clearly in distress.”

Cho gave Hermione a small, shy smile. “Thank you, Hermione, but I’m honestly fine,” Cho said as she wiped her wet cheeks with the palms of her hands. Hermione gave Cho a pressed look, and Cho sighed. “Can I even trust you? I’ve barely even heard of you before now, and suddenly Cedric is all over you— not to mention all of the drama surrounding you right now. I think anything I tell you will be found out by  _ someone _ .”

“I think there are much worse people you could confide in than me.”

Cho sighed again, this time more relaxed and willing. “It’s just… I’m so flustered. Everyone expects me to like Cedric, and to be super jealous of you because Cedric obviously fancies you. And, of course I’m jealous that he’s spent more time with you over the past month than he has with me all summer, but they all think I’m in love with him, but I honestly just want to be his friend. Because I’m not in love with him in the slightest— I do love him as a brother, mind you! How could I not, after being friends for five years?” Cho sighed again, tears welling in her eyes once more. “I just feel so much pressure from Marietta and the rest of Ravenclaw, so I do what she thinks I should do, but all I want to do is have fun with my friends and protect Cedric.”

“Protect Cedric? What could he possibly need protection from?”

“Crazy girls who use him for popularity,” Cho said, avoiding Hermione’s gaze. 

“You don’t honestly think— Cho, you do realize that I’m best friends with Harry Potter, right? If I wanted popularity, or fame, or drama, I would have it by now. I stick to the shadows for a reason, you know— I like the quiet.”

Cho let out a soft chuckle. “Alright,” she said. “You make a fair point.”

“I just— I look at Cedric and I see a spectacular boy. The boy of everyone’s dreams, and I like him, I really do, but I feel like I don’t deserve him. He’s so kind, and gentle, and smart, and caring, and I’m not. I close in on myself, I’m stubborn, and rude at times. I have this superiority complex because I’m more cognitively efficient than others— _ you see? _ I just did it. I spoke in fancy, scientific terms that I knew would intimidate you. Because I’m so self centred that I don’t care about what other people can contribute or what they think, because ‘if I don’t come up with the idea, then it’s not worth trying, or it’s wrong.’”

“Are you joking right now? Hermione, the fact that you realize what your weaknesses are, that you can see past your own issues, is the exact reason why you deserve to be with Cedric. He could use someone like you to test him, to rub some dirt in his wounds, to intimidate him.”

“I’m sorry, to what? Do you know how dangerous it is to rub  _ dirt _ into  _ wounds _ ? How many infections could occur?— and  _ you were using it as a metaphor _ . Of course,” Hermione smacked her palm into her forehead and sighed at herself. 

Cho smiled at Hermione and gave her a small laugh. “Don’t worry, Hermione. I never meant literally. What I meant is that you can toughen Cedric up, he always manages to take things with a grain of salt.”

“Really? I never noticed anything like that. I always saw Cedric as more relaxed, calm. He never seems to get angry, at least not without reason— and most of the time, he doesn’t get angry even when he has a perfectly valid reason to. I know that it sounds shallow but he’s so wonderful that I sometimes wonder if I’ve even got a shot-- if he would choose me if given the option between me and another person, someone more attractive.” 

“No, Hermione, don’t say that! The way Cedric looks at you says it all. When you’re around, it’s like you’re the only person in the room for him. He’s completely infatuated with you-- I’ve never seen him act this way around anyone else before.”

“Really?” Hermione grinned, her eyes lighting with giddy excitement.

“Really,” Cho said, softly.

“Thank you, Cho. I’m so grateful for our conversation. You’ve really helped me sort my issues. I don’t think anyone could have helped me with this other than you.”

“You’re welcome, Hermione,” Cho said as she stood up from her place on the floor. “Just promise me that you won’t hurt him, alright?” 

“I promise”

Cho smiled at Hermione and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before turning around and exiting the library. Hermione, with a weight lifted off of her shoulders, turned to go back to her favourite desk, but found Cedric standing right behind her. “Was what you said true?” He asked.

“Cedric? You were listening to that? You know, eavesdropping on other people’s conversations is considered rude,” Hermione said with a playful glare at the handsome Hufflepuff Prefect who was leaning on the bookshelf in front of her.

“Well, if the conversation is about a specific person, then I don’t think the rules of ‘No Eavesdropping should apply to said person,” He replied with a smug grin. Hermione pushed past him and sat down at her desk, opening  _ Hogwarts: A History.  _ Cedric, who had followed Hermione back to her desk, grabbed ahold of Hermione’s hand mid changing the page. “Hermione,” He said in a whisper. “I really like you too. Ever since the World Cup when you fell into me. I can’t stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I try, which, mind you, is not very hard.”

Hermione groaned and covered her now-scarlet face with her hands, as she reminisced of the event only a month and a half prior. Cedric pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his own, close to his chest. Hermione could feel his heart beating quickly as he asked: “Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?”

"Oh Cedric," Hermione sighed before kissing Cedric directly on the lips, grinning.

When Hermione pulled back, gasping for breath, Cedric said: "So I take that as a yes?"

"How could I say no?”


	6. The Champions and Bromance Issues

Cedric huddled around with the group of boys as they went in one by one, putting their names in the goblet of fire.

"Alright Ced, you're up!" Shouted Ian as he returned from the goblet. Ian gave him a pat on the back, and Cedric ran past the age line and dropped his name into the bright blue flames. The students around him started to cheer and he watched as Ron Weasley tried to give him a wave, but before he could wave back, he was pulled out of the Great Hall and into the Courtyard, where the cheering continued. The noise grew even louder as a group of Bulgarian teens marched from the Great Hall, surrounding Viktor Krum, who had also seemingly put his name in the goblet. As he walked by Cedric, he nodded his head viciously with a grunt. Cedric gulped and returned to the celebration around him.

For the rest of the week, students both successfully and unsuccessful tried put their names into the goblet of fire. Cedric watched as several students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang grew long white beards and ran to the hospital wing, as the rest of the students laughed so hard they cried.

"Cedric, were supposed to be in defence against the dark arts in five minutes! Let's go!" Shouted Ian as he ran down the hall. Cedric was confused as to why Ian was running, but soon remembered that Professor Moody's class was all the way across the castle, in the east wing. Cedric grabbed his bag and sped after the boy hurriedly.

"If you must know, Hemsworth, Professor Dumbledore chose me to be your teacher because I know what's out there. I've fought real evil, and he wants me to prepare you for when you have to. Do you understand?" Said the voice of Mad-Eye Moody as Cedric and Ian rushed into class.

"Diggory, Somerset, I see you decided to join us. Take a seat. Ten points from Hufflepuff for disorganization and tardiness. If you're even one second too late in battle, you're a dead man. So, I suggest you get here on time next time. Next person to be late to my class will lose a lot more than 5 points for their house, they'll lose all their Hogsmede weekends, and will be spending them in Owlry, cleaning up after the birds!"

The students paled and Professor Moody continued his lesson as Cedric and Ian took their seats in the back of the class.

"That was bloody amazing! Best defence teacher so far!" Ian jumped as the two boys exited the classroom.

"Alright Ian, if you say so. He's a little creepy if yo-" Cedric stopped mid sentence when he saw his girlfriend. "'Mione!" He shouted as she ran towards him. Students around them stared as they smiled at each other and hugged. "How was Potions?"

"Dreadful, as always," she sighed. "How was Defence, I heard Mad-Eye Moody is well, mad!" She laughed at her own joke and Cedric gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh he's mad alright! But honestly Hermione, it wasn't that bad, he just taught us about blocking curses today, I'm sure he'll get way more into detail later."

"Come on, Cedric, the ceremony to pick the champions is about to begin, and I have a feeling that today's your lucky day," Hermione grabbed Cedric's hand and they walked to the great hall together.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is... FLEUR DELACOUR! Congratulations!" Shouted Dumbledore as he read the piece of parchment that flew out of the goblet of fire. The students clapped and boys whistled for the champion as she rose from the sea of girls in matching periwinkle dresses and hats. The girl shook hands with Professor Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxime, then was guided to a back room by Professor McGonagle.

Another piece of parchment flew from the goblet and Professor Dumbledore caught it. "The champion from Durmstrang is... VIKTOR KRUM!" A wave of cheers and shouts arose from all around the Great Hall, mainly coming from the Slytherin table, where the students from Durmstrang sat.

"And the champion representing Hogwarts is..." Professor Dumbledore reached for the parchment that flew from the goblet and Cedric felt his anxiety rise within him. "CEDRIC DIGGORY!" This was the loudest cheer of all. Cedric sat still, frozen in shock. Ian grabbed Cedric by the robes and pushed him through the crowd until he was face to face with professor Dumbledore. He shook the old mans hand and the other headmasters, and followed Professor McGonagle to the back room where she had lead the other two champions.

Cedric heard a loud murmur come from the crowd as he walked through the doorway to the back room. He tried to turn back and see what was happening, but the door slammed in his face. Cedric walked further into the room and sat in a chair next to the other two champions. Before he could greet them, the doors opened and Harry Potter shuffled in, with a look of confusion and fear on his face.

"Why ees thees leetle boy eere? Ees eet time for us to go?" Asked Fleur as she stood up from her chair. Harry stared back in shock and several teachers ran into the back room, bringing with them a flurry of shouts and questions.

"Silence!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore as he approached Harry. "Harry, how did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Asked the headmaster calmly.

"Quoi! Je ne le crois pas! Cet petit garçon a mit son nom dans le coupe de feu?! C'est fou!" Shouted Fleur.

Cedric looked over at Viktor Krum, who had a look of shock and confusion on his face that mirrored the one on Cedric's.

"Do you know what she said?" Asked Cedric in a whisper.

"I 'ave no clue," Viktor whispered back and they grinned at each other. 

Cedric walked out to see Ian waiting for him across the hall.

"Ceddie boy! The man of the hour, how are you?! How did Harry get his name in the goblet?" Cedric could tell that Ian was full of questions but was restraining himself. Cedric appreciated that.

"He kept saying that he didn't know," replied Cedric.

"Do you believe him?" Asked Ian.

"Honestly, yes. I mean with everything that's happened in his life, why would Harry Potter go looking for more danger?" Asked Cedric.

"True, but have you ever heard of Adrenaline Junkies? I believe that's the term they use in America. My pen pal Jeff told me about them. Apparently there's a lot at Ilvermorny. They do a bunch of mad stuff to keep their adrenaline up. It's like they're addicted!" Exclaimed Ian as he waved his hands in explanation. Cedric laughed and the boys kept walking.

"By the way, you might not want to talk to Calvin for a while, he's pretty upset that you were chosen instead of him. Had to shove a sock in his mouth to shut him up. That's how I got this," Ian pointed to a bruise on his cheek that wasn't there earlier in the day. Cedric nodded and the two boys entered the Hufflepuff common room.

The students all cheered and Cedric waved and grinned as him and Ian entered the common room to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Several girls from his house hugged him and boys patted him on the back, congratulating him. Cedric made his way to his dorm which he shared with Ian, Calvin, and two other Hufflepuff boys named Nathaniel Macintyre and Marcus Silverstone.

He entered the dorm and his face was immediately met with a stiff pillow. Cedric was knocked to the ground and the pillow was slammed into his face several times. Ian ran through the door and tackled his attacker.

"Calvin! Stop! Calm down! Stop!" He shouted as Calvin tried to push him off.

"He shouldn't have won! I should have! He's a coward, he's a shameful Hufflepuff! I should have won!" He shouted as he continued to flail underneath Ian's grip.

"Pertificus Totalus!" Shouted Cedric as he stood up. The boy stopped thrashing and went perfectly still. Cedric and Ian carried him to his bed and dropped him on the mattress.

"Thank goodness that is over," sighed Ian as he sat down on his own bed and Cedric nodded. Cedric could feel his face starting to bruise, but he put on his pyjamas anyways and tried to fall asleep.


	7. The Library and the Discovery

Hermione had been sitting in the library for several hours when Pansy Parkinson, the pig nosed Slytherin walked towards her.

"Hey Granger, heard you're dating pretty boy Cedric Diggory. You know he's too old for you, right?” She sneered before adding: “Don't consider yourself too lucky, I heard he actually fancies Cho Chang and is using you to get her jealous. Besides, who would want to date an ugly little mudblood like you?" She sneered.

"Pansy, you're just jealous because you know you'll never be loved by someone as handsome as my boyfriend. And why do you care, aren't you with Malfoy? Just leave me alone."

"Come on, Granger, you know what I said is true, don't you? You know that nobody could ever fancy you. Frankly, I'm surprised that you haven't left this school, seeing as nobody actually wants you here."

Hermione was about to make a witty remark that Pansy wouldn't be able to process through that thick head of hers, but Cedric stepped in.

"Hello Mione, Parkinson, what are you doing here? You know, I'm prefect now, and I’m good friends with George Spike, the Slytherin prefect in my year, so I can make sure you lose plenty ofhouse points. So scram, and if I catch you bullying another student, I'll get you detention with Filch. I heard he still likes to hang students by their ankles in the dungeons."

Pansy spat at Cedric and scurried off, pushing people out of her way as she made her way through the library doors.

"Thanks Cedric, but I could have handled it," Hermione smiled and got up to hug Cedric.

Cedric embraced Hermione and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I know. I just really like you and I don't want her to make you think otherwise. Don't let her get to you, Mione."

Hermione grinned against Cedric's chest. "She couldn't get to me if she tried."

Hermione walked to Defence against the Dark Arts with Harry and Ron. She had already read the entirety of the so-called “textbook” that Professor Moody hadn't assigned them. It was completely and utterly barbaric, in Hermione's opinion. How was a leaflet considered a textbook? And the way that man was teaching? He had used all three unforgivable curses in one class in front of a room full of underage students! Poor Neville was traumatized!

Hermione and the boys walked into the classroom awkwardly, Harry on one side of her and Ron on the other. Students stared at the trio, and started to whisper when they saw Harry, to which Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ronald, don't be so dramatic, just apologize to Harry already. He's going through a lot right now." Whisper-shouted Hermione towards her red haired friend as they made their way through a crowd of students who were now surrounding them in the doorway.

"When isn't he going through something? It's always death or a dark wizard or a giant snake. He's always in the spotlight, and there's a reason why. It's cause he's a selfish prick who doesn't care about anyone except himself and his dead mum." He whispered back.

That was too much for Hermione. Fine, he could insult Harry all he wanted— they were friends!— but to insult Harry’s mother who had sacrificed her own life for the greater good? It was barbaric.

The three made their way to the shared desks and Hermione sat down next to Neville, forcing Ron to sit stiffly next to Harry. Hermione thought that this would hopefully help them work out their issues.

"Hullo Hermione," Neville said, staring down at her feet.

"Hi Neville. How are you feeling, I saw you were a little pale after yesterday's lesson." 

"I'm fine, Hermione. Thanks, but I wanted to ask you something, Dean and Seamus are making me do it," he paused between each word as he whispered to Hermione, as if he were scared of something.

"Sure, Neville. What is it?" 

"Will you get Cedric and Harry to sign my Hogwarts shirt? That way I can have it to remember the time we hosted the Triwizard tournament? I'm only asking cause you're so close with the two of 'em," he rushed.

Hermione stifled a laugh and agreed to get Neville a signed shirt. For the rest of the class, Neville seemed to be a little less tense and he didn't look so bad compared to the last class they had attended.

Potions class was next. Hermione couldn't bare to let Snape scare Neville anymore, so when his potion exploded she took the blame, though Professor Snape didn't believe her and took away 10 points each from Gryffindor for lying and exploding a potion. However, he did not pick on Neville for the rest of the class, to which Neville thanked her for in a whisper at the end of the class, after making sure Professor Snape wasn't looking.

At lunch, Hermione sat with the silent Harry and Ron, who were still fighting. Hermione had tried to make a conversation about classes or homework to try and get them talking again, but she eventually gave up and went to go sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm soree, I do not beelive you can seet 'ere," said the champion from Beauxbatons, who, coincidentally was sitting right next to Cedric.

"I can sit where I want, thanks," she replied with a frown and sat in between her boyfriend and the Veela.

"But your robes are not yellow, and theese table ees for people with robes that are yellow," she argued.

"It's ok Fleur, this is the girl I was telling you about. My girlfriend, Hermione Granger," said Cedric calmly, as if he were in a danger zone for a fight.

Fleur immediately quieted but stayed tense throughout the lunch, especially when Hermione leaned on Cedric's shoulder or kissed his cheek. Hermione smiled at the sight of the girl's discomfort. She had clearly been trying to charm Cedric with her Veela ways. 

"So, have you learned any clues about the first task?" Hermione asked quietly, careful not to attract the attention of the nearby champion.

"No, not yet, but I can tell it's something huge. They’ll want to kick of the tournament with a bang.”

“ I think Harry might know, he looks more tense than usual," Hermione said in a whisper. "I'll ask him about it." 

"No, Hermione, it’s fine. If he knows, then I'll ask him, but I need to find out for myself. I need to prove that I'm smarter than I look. Plus I’m not entirely sure if we’re allowed to have outside help, so I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

"Trust me, you are way too smart for your own good," Hermione smiled against his shoulder.

Hermione and Harry were studying in the common room after another fight between Harry and Ron.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Asked Hermione in a almost inaudible voice.

"Err, sure Hermione, but only if you read my paper when I'm finished." 

"Harry, I was going to do that anyways." 

"Oh, er, ask away." 

"Do you know anything about the first task yet? I told cedric I wouldn’t ask, but I figured he probably hadn’t gotten around to talking with you since he’s got loads of homework.” 

"Er— actually, yes.Hagrid told me- actually, Hagrid showed me the first task already," he said.

"Would you please tell Cedric about it then? He’s too proud to admit it, but he might not find out in time, and I don't want him to get hurt because he wasn't prepared." 

"Sure, Hermione. And don't worry, I'll keep you out of it," he said.

"Thanks, Harry. But can I ask what the first task is? Is it dangerous?"

"Very. The first task is dragons."


	8. Cho Chang and the Dragons

* * *

* * *

Cedric was sitting at the Hufflepuff dining table, waiting for Hermione to walk in to the Great Hall to tell her the news. In two weeks time, on Christmas Eve, there was going to be a ball held at Hogwarts. Though he was positive she already knew, he wanted to tell her anyways so that he had an excuse to ask her to the ball while they were on it’s subject.

He kept looking towards the entrance of the hall to try and spot Hermione, but he got distracted when he noticed a girl staring at him from the Ravenclaw table. He recognized her as Cho Chang and smiled at his friend. She waved and grinned as he looked away to see Hermione run out of the hall entrance. Cedric went to go follow her but stopped when a jet black haired boy intercepted his path.

"Cedric, can I have a word?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I've-"

"It's about the first task. I know what it is,"

Cedric finally gave up and followed Harry into an abandoned classroom.

"It's dragons. The first task is dragons," whispered Harry.

"Harry, you don't need to whisper, we're all alone. Do the others know?"

"I suppose so. Hagrid showed me and the headmistress from Beauxbatons, and no doubt Krum found out from Karkaroff." Harry was back to his normal voice now.

"Harry. Thank you, but I need to find Hermione. We can strategize later, meet me in the library after lunch."

Cedric gave Harry a pat on the shoulder as he rushed out of the classroom and made his way to where he knew Hermione would be, the library.

"Hey 'Mione, what's wrong?" Cedric asked as he approached his puffy eyed girlfriend.

"Pansy Parkinson told me something earlier. She said that you're using me to get Cho Chang jealous, and seeing that— the way she looked at you, how you smiled at her, too—" Hermione buried her face in her hands as she spoke.

"Hermione! I would never, ever use you to make someone else jealous! You have too much of a beautiful soul— you’re the most amazing person in my life, you’re my dream girl!."

"I know, and I know that she said that she doesn't want to date you, but I can't help but wonder... that maybe it was all a lie. Maybe she does want you. Maybe I'm just not good enough for you. I don't know, maybe I just need some time to think."

Cedric chuckled, "Hermione, really, what's wrong?"

"You smiled back! You smiled at her the same way you smile at me!"

"I smile at everyone the same!"

"Just leave me alone right now,"

"But— the ball—"

"Why don't you just go to Cho Chang! Take her to the ball, why don't you?" Hermione slammed her book down and marched out of the library.

"Maybe I will!" Shouted Cedric after her. A small grunt came from a nearby table.

"What're you staring at now, Krum?" Sneered Cedric.

"Not'ing."

"Good!" Cedric copied Hermione as he marched out of the library in frustration 

"Hullo Cedric, how are you?" Asked Cho as he sat down next to her and the others in the courtyard.

"I haven't been having the best day today," Cedric admitted.

Cho's face scrunched up and she stared at the blanket that they and their friends (sans Ian) were sitting on. "What can I do to make you feel better?" 

"Come to the ball with me? I know it's a few weeks away, but it's better to go safe than go home, right?" 

"Of course Cedric, but I'm sorry, I don't understand, what is go home?" 

"Oh never mind, Arthur Weasley told it to me this summer, he said it's something the muggles say. I don't quite get it either, to be quite honest. I reckon I don't remember it right." 

"Oh, alright." Sighed Cho as she grinned at Marietta.

Cedric gave her a shy smile just as Ian came up to the group holding a box of chocolate frogs.

"Yes! Perfect, just what I was craving!" Exclaimed Marietta. 

"I'm your knight in shining armour," Ian smirked.

"Oh I'm so happy I could kiss you, give me a frog!" She said joyously.

"I will... for a price. One kiss, and come with me to the ball, and you can have however many you want." He smirked again and stared at the frozen girl in front of him. Marietta shrugged and kissed him on the cheek. Ian dropped the box and Marietta snatched it and sat back down on the blanket, leaving Ian in shock. Cedric laughed at the dumbstruck boy and took a chocolate frog.

Cedric tossed and turned for several hours that night. He finally gave up and went down to the common room, which was almost empty, besides Ian and Calvin, who were talking in the chairs by the fire. Cedric tried to turn around and leave them, but Ian noticed him and called him out.

"Ceddie, boy! We were just talking about you!" Cedric turned around and gave an awkward smile. Why were they talking about him? Especially Calvin, who had not hesitated to try and hurt him the other day? 

"Calvin here has something he would like to say," continued Ian.

Calvin grimaced and stood up slowly. "I'm really sorry for trying to injure you. I was a jealous git and I was upset that I wasn't chosen for the tournament. I didn't mean to hurt you, but my jealousy got the worst of me." Calvin had a guilty look on his face and Cedric believed his apology, he knew how hard it was to admit wrongdoing, and Calvin had done it very well.

Cedric walked over to the two boys and sat on the couch next to them. "It's fine, Calvin, I forgive you. Honestly, it’s no big deal. Now, how am I going to deal with this dragon?"


	9. The First Task: Part 1

Cedric waited in the tent with the other champions as Rita Skeeter went through each contestant, trying to humiliate them in her paper. All of a sudden the was a flurry of clicks and flashes from the camera man and Skeeter's enchanted quill was writing furiously. Cedric looked over to see what the commotion was all about. He saw Hermione hug Harry and he felt a pang of guilt for how things had left off between them. Cedric noticed the hurt in her eyes as they made her way towards him. She looked away and went to tell off Rita Skeeter, but Krum had stepped in.

"Lady, what are you doing here. This tent is for champions only. And friends," he added when she pointed at Hermione accusingly. "You are no friend, so leave us alone."

Skeeter huffed and marched out of the tent, her enchanted quill and notebook following her, still writing in hideous green ink. Hermione hugged Cedric and moved her face close to his ear. "Good luck, Cedric. I believe in you," she whispered.

As Skeeter left through one side of the tent, the other side opened and Dumbledore and Barty Crouch drifted in. Crouch motioned for the champions to gather around him but Cedric was too focused on Hermione to notice.

"Ms. Granger, I suggest you leave the tent, it seems the longer you're here, the smaller Mr. Diggory's attention span becomes," Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione nodded and grew pink in the cheeks before exiting through the same door that the men came in through, and Cedric snapped out of his trance to join the circle of champions and officials.

"In this bag there are four small versions of different dragons. Each dragon represents a much larger, much more dangerous version of a dragon waiting outside. The four of you will each have to get past the dragon and take a golden egg that we have given the dragon to protect along with it's own dragon eggs. You will be rated on speed, creativity, and stealthiness. We beg of you, please do not harm the real dragon eggs. Mr. Krum, why don't you choose your first dragon first?" Mr. Crouch held out the small sac to Viktor and he attempted to shove his burly hand into it. He pulled out a small lifelike dragon with a number three around its neck.

"Ahh, the Chinese fireball, interesting," awed Mr. Crouch. Next, he held the bag out to Cedric. He shoved in his hand and felt small stinging and warm sensations on his fingers where the small dragons were biting and blowing their small fires at him. He grabbed the dragon that had latched on to his index finger and pulled it out of the bag. It had a number one on his neck. What are the odds, of course I get number one, He thought.

"Ooh, the Swedish Short-Snout, intriguing."

The bag went to Fleur next. She reached in and pulled out a dragon with the number two on its neck.

"Ahh, the Welsh green dragon, fascinating." Crouch was starting to get on Cedric and the other champions' nerves now.

Finally, Crouch held the bag out to Harry. His face went dark as he muttered something under his breath and pulled out dragon number four.

"Aha, the Hungarian Horntail, quite the fighter. Mr. Diggory, if you would follow me, you're up first," said Mr. Crouch as he strutted out of the tent. Cedric felt a lump from in his throat as he basically ran to catch up to Mr. Crouch.

The crowd cheered wildly as Cedric exited the tent. He could see many students wearing yellow clothing and he could his friends cheered loudest of all the students in the crowd. Cedric however, did not notice this, as he was too busy stating at the enormous dragon crouched in front of him.

"The canon is your queue to start," shouted Mr. Crouch before he ducked into the safety of the judges panel. Cedric adjusted his competition robes and waited patiently for the canon to go off. He twiddled his thumbs and picked at his fingernails nervously until the booming sound of the canon went and he ran into the stadium.

The louder the cheers got, the less Cedric could hear them as he charged at the golden egg beneath the dragon. The dragon roared and blew fire towards Cedric, but he dodged it and quickly hid behind a rock.

This dragon is clearly going to put up a fight. I need a distraction.

Cedric looked up at the sky and noticed a funny looking cloud. It looked like a dog.

Perfect! He could transfigure that boulder into a dog, it would distract the dragon!

Cedric jabbed his wand towards the boulder and cried out the incantation. The boulder transfigured into a golden retriever. Cedric threw a small rock and the dog chased it. As the dog ran, Cedric noticed the dragons eyes following it so he took the chance to go and try to get the golden egg. He charged at the egg but the dragon spun his head at the last second and blew fire at Cedric. He cursed as he felt his skin burn and blister.

Cedric continued to sprint towards the egg and the dragon blew fire again, nearly missing him, melting the soles of his shoes. The dragon swooped it's head and tried to bite Cedric but he dove out of the dragons reach and hid behind another boulder. He tried to transfigure the boulder into another dog but he didn't have the strength.He stood up too quickly and his body started to fail him. Cedric slowly made his way towards the dragon.

"Mr Short-Snout, I know that we haven't exactly gotten along, but I think we can work this out. Just let me have the egg, and I'll be your best mate, alright?" Cedric was suffering from heat exhaustion, fume inhalation, and soreness. He had no clue where this courage was coming from.

The dragon stopped moving abruptly and Cedric swore the dragon winked at him. He continued to walk slowly towards the dragon. The egg was within arms reach now, if he could only touch it, this would all be over. Cedric lifted his arm to grab the egg, but the dragon whipped its tail at him and sent him flying into a nearby boulder, knocking him out.


	10. The First Task: Part 2

Hermione cried out as Cedric's body hit a boulder and went limp. Ron put his arm around her in comfort.

"It's okay Mione, he'll be fine, Dumbledore will end it," he said.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and let her frizzy hair cover her eyes. Moments later Professor Dumbledore shouted into a megaphone what sounded like an end to the task, but his voice was overruled by the screaming and cheering as Cedric woke up and quickly tackled the egg, leaving the dragon in shock.

Hermione broke free of Ron's hug by standing up and throwing her hands in the air. She ran out of the stands and made her way towards the champions tent so she could congratulate and apologize to Cedric.

As Hermione made her way through the entrance of the tent, she was stopped by the intimidatingly bulky Viktor Krum.

"Hermininny, why are you here?"

"Oh, hi Viktor. I'm just here to see-"

"Hermininny?!"

Hermione sighed at the mispronunciation of her name. "Yes, Viktor?"

"Deed you watch the Queeditch World Cup?"

"Yes. But I really need to go see-"

"Did you know that I was there too?"

"Yes Viktor. I know you were there. I watched you play for Bulgaria."

Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Cedric was carried into the tent by Madame Pomfrey and another black haired girl.

"Do you know what the poseetion I play is?" He was really starting to get on Hermione's nerves. Was he really quizzing her about himself? Did he really think she was that obsessed with him? Don't get her wrong, Hermione loved quizzes, just not about self absorbed, no good, little—

"Yes Viktor, you play seeker. Remember, you caught the golden snitch?"

"Ah yess, it was very fun, I love queeditch!"

Hermione watched Cedric talk to the girl as Madame Pomfrey applied a gel medicine on his burns and cuts. Cedric winced at the pain of the contact of her fingers but focused on his conversation with the girl. Madame Pomfrey left the two alone and Hermione made her way towards them, leaving Viktor alone to talk about his love for quidditch by himself. Hermione could here now Cedric and the girls conversation.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked.

"Terrible, my whole body hurts, especially my head"

"Maybe this will help," the girl said as she leaned in. Cedric's whole face contorted into an expression of terror, confusion and uncomfortableness as the girl kissed him on the lips, and he looked like he was about to push the girl away but Hermione didn't notice as she charged at the girl to pushed her off of her boyfriend.

"Oh oh course! Cho Chang, you man eater! You need to leave my boyfriend alone, you evil little-" Hermione sat on top of Cho, holding her hand above her head in a fist.

"HERMIONE! Stop! What are you doing?!" Cedric shouted right before Hermione was about to punch Cho right in her perfect little nose.

Cho took Hermione's hesitation to snap back at her. "What do you care? He's clearly not into you, he doesn't even want to take you to the ball! He already asked me!" She snarled.

"That's because I told him to you toad! I had a feeling you were lying when you said you didn't like him and now I know that I was right. Do you honestly think he likes you? He's my boyfriend, you git, do I really have to spell it out for you? We're to-geth-er! Gosh, you're so thick, I imagine how much your teachers must hate you when they mark your exams!" 

"Hermione Granger! Get off that poor girl and let her go! Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Shouted the voice of Professor McGonagall as she entered the tent in a hurry. Hermione pushed herself up and moved to the side, and Professor McGonagall help Cho stand up. Cho huffed and walked past Hermione, nudging her hard enough to knock her over and stormed out of the tent.

"Ms. Granger, I have never been more disappointed in you than right now," the Professor sighed.

There was a short silence as Professor McGonagall exited the tent to continue watching the tournament. Hermione sat on the floor, Cedric still in the bed. He coughed, then winced at the pain from coughing, then winced again at the pain caused from wincing. Hermione stood up and Cedric tried to talk but she held out a hand to silence him, which left him with a shocked and somewhat bewildered look on his face.

"No, you don't get to talk right now. I came in here to apologize and congratulate you on a job very well done, but instead I come in to see Cho Chang about to kiss you? Why? Why would you do this to me?" She Asked.

"Hermione, I'm so, so sorry. After our argument in the library I accidentally, may have taken your advice too literally and asked Cho to the ball. I know, I'm such an idiot. But you stormed out and then Krum made me even more angry and I just couldn't handle it and I wanted to act out and that was the only way I knew how. I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it and I'll cancel on Cho right now if it makes you happy." 

"No, no. You can't cancel on her now. There's only two weeks until the ball. I bet she's already bought a dress. But I hope you know that I'm going to keep a close eye on the two of you. And, maybe I'll find a date of my own." Hermione winked at Cedric and turned to leave and Cedric called out, "make sure you leave the last dance for me." Hermione smiled sweetly at him and held open the entrance for a severely injured Fleur Delacour who was being carried in before she walked back to the stands, leaving Cedric more bewildered than before.

Hermione sighed to herself as she stood outside the tent. “Why am I such a bloody good person?” 

After Harry had defeated the final dragon, Hermione went back to the champions' tent to congratulate Harry, but she was yet again stopped by Viktor Krum, who didn't look as badly injured as Cedric or Fleur.

"Hermy! Come!" He shouted when she entered the tent. Hermione followed him to the back of the tent, where there was a desk and a glass of water. "Hermy, would you come to thee ball weeth me?" He asked.

Hermione was taken aback by the question. She had wondered why famous quidditch champion Viktor Krum spent so much time in the library of all other, more 'exciting' places. But she thought of how miserable she would be if she saw Cedric with Cho at the ball, especially if she hadn’t found a date of her own. "Oh, sure, Viktor! I would really like that, thank you!" 

The burly Bulgarian boy smiled sheepishly at her and ran away to his medical centre. Hermione went to Harry's room and told him what had happened.

"So he just asked you out of nowhere? Any idea why? I mean I've got nothing against him, but I didn't think he was into way younger girls."

"It's only a few years Harry, and besides, I bet it doesn't matter in Bulgaria. I mean even my parents are three years apart in age.”

Harry's face made an extremely shocked expression. "You're not going to marry him, are you?" 

"No, of course not, Harry! We’re barely even friends! But would you please not tell Ron? He's been really moody lately and I don't want him mad at me, especially since he already thinks I'm 'fraternizing with the enemy' by dating Cedric.

"Well I won't be telling Ron anyways. He won't talk to me, remember? And I didn’t know that you and Cedric are officially dating. Does he know about Viktor? Why aren't you going with him?" 

"Yes, we are. He doesn’t know about Viktor, yet, but he's going with someone else anyways." 

"Who? Anyone I know?" 

"Cedric doesn't want anyone else to know," she lied (it was for Harry's sake! She knew he fancied Cho). "But just know that I can't stand her. She really is quite annoying and rude. Alright, I should go, but congratulations Harry. I'll see you in the common room later, I hope." 

Hermione walked into the common room after a long study session to find a party for Harry. There was a lot of noise and Hermione walked towards Ginny and pulled her into the fourth year girls bedroom, after making sure Parvati, Lavender, Fay and Natalie weren't there.

"Hermione! I was having fun, why did you make me leave the party?" Ginny whined.

"Ginny, I am about to tell you something very important and you cannot tell anyone, especially Ron or the girls!" Hermione warned.

"What?"

"Igot asked to the Yule ball by Viktor Krum!" 

"Oh my— Hermione! That is so exciting, I can't believe a world famous quidditch star asked you to go to the ball— but... what about Cedric?” 

"Me neither! But you can't tell anyone. I'm nervous, I really like Cedric and he doesn't know yet. He's already going with that awful Cho Chang, anyway. I really don't understand how Harry fancies her." 

Ginny's face dropped at the mention of Harry. "Harry fancies her?" 

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry, I forgot that you fancy him."

"No, no, it's fine. She's older and prettier than me. But it doesn't matter! I'm going to the Yule Ball as well."

"Really? Which lucky boy asked you?" 

"Neville Longbottom. He asked to go as friends, he said I'm the only girl he isn't nervous around besides you, and he figured you were going with Cedric." 

"Well, that's not happening anymore, but I'm so glad you're coming! It's going to be the best Christmas Eve ever! Alright Gin, I'm going to bed, I'll see you at—" Hermione stopped talking at a screeching sound coming from the common room

"What the bloody hell was that?!" She heard Ron shout. It was followed by several other angry voices and someone stomping up the stairs and slamming a door shut.

"I'd better go. Sounds like Ron's made another mess I've got to clean up. Goodnight Hermione." 

"Goodnight Gin."


	11. The Yule Ball

Hermione made her way to Hogsmede with a very glum Ron at her side.

"I just don't understand why you won't talk to Harry. Do you honestly think that he would be as idiotic to put his own name in the goblet of fire? He doesn't ask for trouble, you know," She complained.

"Hermione, you don't understand. Harry knew I was bloody devastated that I couldn't join the tournament, but he obviously gets some sixth or seventh year to put his name in anyways! It's not fair, and it's just bloody rude."

"Honestly, Ron, would you listen to yourself? I simply cannot deal with your issues right now. I'm going to find Ginny to go dress shopping." Hermione marched away from a distressed Ron to find Ginny in The Three Broomsticks.

"Come on Ginny, let's go get dresses for the ball," Hermione interrupted Ginny and Luna's conversation.

"Oh, er—alright. I'll see you later Luna."

Hermione pulled Ginny down to a seamstress in the village and waited in line behind Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, who both glared at Hermione. She threatening falsely lunged Cho as she was leaving the store and she ran out of the shop, Marietta on her tail. Finally, Ginny and Hermione were at the front of the line.

"Hello dears, what can I get you today? I presume you're both looking for a dress to the ball?" Asked the lady at the desk.

"Oh, erm, actually mum is sending me one from home," Ginny got red at the face. The lady's excited expression fell at the sound of one less customer.

"I will be ordering a dress, though. Do you have designs that I could look at?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh! Yes! Here you go dear, these are all of the designs I can manage in this time frame. Mind you, it will cost a bit extra if you want it finished early for a fitting before the ball?"

"All right, thank you so much," replied Hermione as she and Ginny walked over to a pair of seats near the counter. The two flipped through the book for at least twenty minutes. They only had a few designs left, and Hermione hadn't liked a single one they had seen.

"What about this one?" Huffed Ginny as they flipped the page to see a green dress with brown polka dots.

"Honestly Gin, that is the most hideous dress I have ever seen in my entire life." Ginny laughed and they continued looking.

"Could you pick one for goodness sake! You're more annoying than the family ghoul! Would you just pick a dress, already?” Ginny exclaimed as they reached the second-to-last page.

"Alright, alright, look, this one is really beautiful. I love the colour, and it is inexpensive." Hermione circled the periwinkle blue dress and gave the book back to the seamstress.

"Ah, excellent choice, if you could sign your name, it'll cost twelve galleons, seven sickles and eighteen knuts. An extra ten sickles for a quicker delivery." Hermione paid the woman her fee (plus the ten extra sickles) and left the store with Ginny (who was muttering "inexpensive my arse").

"Mione, please! Please don't make me go with her! I really am starting to dislike Cho, and a whole night dancing with her?! It'll be absolutely dreadful," Cedric whined as he rested his head upon the library desk across from Hermione.

"You promised her you would take her, and you can't go back on your promise. Besides, I've already found a date for myself."

"Well obviously. You're a natural beauty, an extremely intelligent one at that."

"Flattery won't get you out of this disaster, Cedric. You must go with Cho. Besides, as much as we may dislike her, keeping her away from Harry is the only way to keep him focused on the tournament. We can't have him in another dangerous situation before the second task." 

Cedric groaned and finally agreed to take Cho to the Yule ball, but made Hermione promise not to forget about their last dance.

"So, who is the lucky fellow who gets to take my girlfriend to the ball?" Cedric smirked at Hermione with jealous eyes.

"Well, he's from Durmstrang, and he's a quidditch player for Bulgaria. You might know him, he's quite famous actually," Hermione laughed. "His name is Viktor Krum." 

"Bloody hell, that bloke is annoying."

In study hall, Hermione, Harry, and were working on their potions essay along with a couple of other fourth years. Well, at least Hermione was working on her potions essay. The boys were grieving over their lack of dates for the ball.

"I cannot believe Cho is going with Cedric Diggory, he's the enemy!" Said Ron, furiously.

Hermione looked up from her essay at the sound of Cedric's name. "Hey! Cedric is my boyfriend! Don't insult him!"

"Hold on. Hermione, if Cedric is going to the ball with Cho, who are you going with?" Asked Seamus Finnegan from the other side of the table.

"Me, obviously! I don't have a date, and I really need one so I don't make a fool of myself. And Hermiones a girl, I'm a boy, so I figured we go together," Ron cut in.

"Actually, Ronald, believe it or not, I've already got a date," stated Hermione.

"Please, Hermione. There's no need to pretend that you have a date just to humiliate me." 

"But it's true Ron, I do have a date." 

"Go on, who is it then?"

"It is none of your concern who I am dancing with, only that it is not you!" Hermione spat as she got up and left for the common room, setting off snickers from the other students.

"Unbelievable," muttered Hermione under her breath as she stormed through the hallways before she bumped into a student.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," spat Malfoy.

"Oh, shove off Malfoy, you git," Hermione shouted back.

"I presume we won't be seeing you at the ball, then? I mean, who in their right mind would dance with a mudblood like you? I suppose Potter would have asked you, or weasel, his family is full of blood traitors, but I reckon they're so in love with each other that they're going together. Maybe one of the other boys you've been involved with will give you a sympathy dance!" Malfoy and his goons snickered at his comment.

"Please, Malfoy, who are you taking, Pansy Parkinson? She doesn't even qualify as a date, she'll probably be crying about how awful you are the entire night, rather than dancing," 

"Whatever Granger." He said and strutted away with Crabbe and Goyle waddling behind him.

When it was nearly time for the ball, Hermione ran to the fourth years girls dormitory and found the other girls giggling.

"She probably doesn't even have a dress!" Whispered Lavender Brown excitedly. The girls giggled once more, but hushed when they saw Hermione walk in.

"What's so funny?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing. Say, Hermione, are you going to the ball tonight?" Asked Parvati Patil.

"Oh, yes, my dress was delivered yesterday, but I want it to be a surprise, so you can all leave without me. I will see the rest of you at the ball," said Hermione as the other girls exited the dorm and they continued to laugh about their previous statement.

Hermione grabbed her sparkling periwinkle dress, which was neatly folded at the bottom of her trunk, and slipped it on. After performing a hair beautifying charm that she had found in an old edition of Witch Weekly in the library, she pulled her hair into an intricate half do that her aunt taught her that previous summer for a wedding they attended together. Then, she waited until she heard the common room grow silent and she left the dorm. She was surprised to see that Ginny and Neville were the only ones left in the common room, besides a few younger students. They all stared as she walked down the stairway, and Colin Creevey even took her picture.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great!" Exclaimed Neville.

"Well of course she does, she's dancing with Viktor Krum, she has to! All eyes will be on her tonight," said Ginny with a laugh.

"Thank you, Neville, I should really go, I need to meet up with Viktor early," Hermione said as she exited the portrait. "I'll see you two at the ball," 

"See you, Mione!" 

As Hermione glided down the Grand Staircase, all eyes were watching her

, and all mouths were whispering her name. Viktor Krum stood at the bottom of the stairway, an arm out for Hermione to grasp and they strode towards the other champions and their dates.

Hermione saw Cedric and her whole face spread into an expression of glee. "Cedric, you look very smart! I absolutely adore your dress robes!" Cried Hermione as she pulled into a bone-crushing hug. His dress robes were a deep navy, lined with a maroon hem, and maroon buttons all down the front.

"Aww, Mia! You look dazzling! Absolutely gorgeous! I couldn't ask for a more beautiful girlfriend," exclaimed Cedric as Cho glared at the two. Hermione smiled at the nickname he had given her. She had taken a liking to it.

Cho coughed at the couple and Hermione looked at her impatiently. "And what about me, Ceddie?" Asked Cho with a smirk on her face.

Cedric looked down at her long, sheer silver dress. "Oh, er- you look... nice, Cho." 

Cho's face faltered and and she started to blush out of embarrassment and jealousy.

"You might want to go see Madame Pomfrey, Cho. You're looking a little flushed, and that cough didn't sound too good either," warned Hermione with a glint of playfulness in her voice.

"Oh, please. You're just trying to get with my date," she spat.

"Why would I, when I have a date of my own?" Stated Hermione as Viktor approached with two drinks for them. 

Cho puffed and stormed off, grabbing Cedric by the hand and dragging him with her. He looked back and gave Hermione a cheeky grin paired with a wave as he was pulled towards a flustered Professor McGonagall. 

"Miss Granger, Mister Krum, you will be behind Miss Delacour and Davies, who will be behind Diggory and Chang. Potter and Patil! Quit sitting around and get behind Granger and Krum! The music is about to start. Remember the steps! We do not want another embarrassment at the Yule Ball. Diggory, you may commence." Professor McGonagall sighed when Harry tripped over his own dress robes. He latched on to Padma, who quickly helped him balance, and the two ran catch up to the rest of the champions.

Cedric walked forwards with Cho clinging to his arm. Fleur and Roger Davies followed suite, and Hermione and Viktor followed them. Harry stumbled as Parvati dragged him quickly onto the dance floor. Hermione and Viktor started a hurried dance to try and catch up to the rest of the dancers, though they eventually gave up and danced with their own steps after stumbling over each other's toes one too many times.

Hermione saw Cedric staring at her from the corner of her eye and she looked back at him and smiled. Cho pulled his head towards her in attempt to stop him from embarrassing her, but it was no use. It was as if someone had froze his head in her direction, for he did not blink or change his gay expression.

After several songs of dancing and stumbling and trying to get Viktor to pronounce her name right, Hermione grew tired.

"Hermininny," Viktor tried effortlessly to properly pronounce her name.

"Viktor, I think I need to sit down, would you mind getting me a drink?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermy," he said as he marched over to the drink table, his red cloak fluttering as he did so.

Hermione walked over to sit next to Harry and Ron and the Patil sisters. When she arrived, she fell onto a chair next to Ron and took off her high heels.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great!" Exclaimed Parvati Patil.

"Thank you Parvati, so do you two." 

They both thanked her in unison as a Durmstrang boy walked up to Padma and asked her to dance. She looked hopefully at Ron and when he shrugged, she took the new boy's hand and followed him on to the dance floor. By this time, Parvati had already left with a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"You two truly are the worst dates," sighed Hermione as she took off her high heels.

"Oh yeah? And what about Vicky? I assume he's off with some fan girls?" Ron snapped back.

"Actually, Viktor is off getting drinks. And just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's a terrible person. I've actually been having quite a lovely night, even though I'm not with Cedric."

"Rita Skeeter was right! You really are trying to get with all the champions, first Pretty boy Diggory, next Harry, and now Victor Krum! What has come over you Hermione? You're turning into a— a—!" 

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare finish that sentence! How dare you! How dare you speak to me like that after everything I've done for you! I listened to you talk on and on about Harry and the tournament and your family struggles, and you repay me by talking to me like some unintelligent dog! You spoil everything!" Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and towards the library. She collapsed against a wall near the girls restroom, sobbing with heaving breaths.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Asked a voice from down the hall.

"Go away," she cried.

"Hermione please, it's me. Harry." 

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked, flicking her tears away with her index fingers.

"I'm sorry about Ron, he can be such an ungrateful git sometimes." 

"I know, Harry. I've been putting up with him for the past three months." 

"I'm sorry about that too. It's not my fault Ron decided to hate me. I should have spent more time with you." 

"Harry, you're such an idiot. Ron was upset because he felt like you betrayed him! He didn't just decide to hate you. Go away. Go to bed, because you've bothered me enough tonight." 

"Hermione-" 

"Just. go." 

Hermione heard the sound of Harry's footsteps get lighter as he walked down the hall, but another pair of footsteps were growing louder as Harry left.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice not coming out in more than a whisper.

"Hermininny?" Said a fake Bulgarian accent, followed by a laugh.

"Shut up, Cedric," she giggled through her tears. "He's actually quite nice." 

Cedric approached and sat down next to her. He let hermione put her head on his shoulder and he grabbed her hand and started caressing the soft spot in between her thumb and her index knuckles. "What's wrong, darling?" He quietly asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just friend drama," she sighed.

"Hermione, you never have to feel like you can't tell me something, because you can always talk to me. Always. Even if you're mad at me, for crying out loud! Just tell me!" He laughed, which got a small smile out of Hermione.

"Thank you for that, I really needed to smile," she said.

"Anytime, baby, anytime."


	12. The Egg

Cedric and was sitting alone in the library, examining the shiny gold egg that he had retrieved from his dragon in the first task. Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, he cautiously twisted the knob at the pointy end of the egg to reveal the sharp screeching noise from inside. He slammed the egg shut and sighed.

"I'll never figure this out," he mumbled, resting his head on his books.

A gust of wind passed him and the hem of a flowing cloak stroked his neck as Hermione Granger walked quickly around him and sat down in the chair to his right.

"I've figured it out!" She whispered. "I remember why that sound is so familiar!" 

"What is it?"

Hermione pulled a large, dusty book out from underneath her arm and laid it on the table, _Hogwarts: A History_ , opened it to a page near the back, and started to read aloud : " _'the black lake contains several sea creatures, such as jellyfish, squids, and mermaids.' That's what it is! Cedric, the black lake has mermaids, and that is the sound that mermaids make above water_!"

"So, maybe if I open it underwater—"

"You'll hear the voice of a mermaid!"

"Hermione! You're a genius! Thank you so much, you're the smartest witch I know!"

Hermione blushed and she looked towards her shoes, "Do you know anywhere that you could open the egg?" She asked quietly

"Oh— yes! The prefects bath. Come on Hermione, let go!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "What?" Her face grew even more flushed as she stared at Cedric as if he were a madman.

"I said, come on, Mia, we're going to the prefects bathroom to listen to the egg in the bath."

"I heard what you said. I'm not going in the bath with you."

Cedric soon began to flush as he understood what Hermione meant. "Oh! no- I! I meant- we'll be wearing clothes!" He stuttered. He flashed her a shy smile and she laughed before taking his hand and walking with him to the prefects restroom.

Cedric locked the door behind them and he took off his cloak, as did Hermione. He ran over to the tub and pressed his wand against the tap. Suddenly, various colours of bubbles and water streamed out of the taps and rushed into the large bath.

Cedric turned around to see Hermione in her underwear as she got in. He too took off his trousers, dress shirt and tie. Cedric bent over to grab the egg from his bag and turned around to see Hermione, who was a very bright shade of red.

He climbed in to the bath and sat down next to Hermione, and he heard a giggle. He looked at Hermione, but she looked confused as well. They turned around to see none other than Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunted the Hogwarts toilets.

"Ooh, Hermione Granger, you're not supposed to be here, why is a little girl like you in a bath tub with a pretty sixth year? Not doing what all the other students do here, I hope?" Myrtle teased.

"What- uh- no! Myrtle! Why are you here?" Hermione sputtered.

Myrtle giggled and grinned at Cedric, who looked back at her with a look of horror.

"I'm just being friendly, Granger. You and your friends aren't being naughty again, are you? I was in the toilets when I saw some drops of polyjuice potion," she giggled

"Myrtle, of course not. Now please leave us alone!"

"Fine. Clearly nobody wants me, so Maybe I should just die!"

"Myrtle, your already dead," Hermione glared.

"Way to ruin my exit, and my day!" She sobbed as she floated back through the wall.

Cedric turned to Hermione and gave her a shrug, to which she replied by spreading bubbles from the bath on his hair.

"Oh no you didn't!" Cedric laughed as he sprayed her with water hitting her in the face. He turned around to grab more bubbles and Hermione jumped on his back, laughing. Hermione went to kiss Cedric on the cheek, but he pushed her off fast. She went under the water completely and pushed herself back up for a breath. She frowned and sat down on the inside of the ledge of the large tub.

"Sorry," Cedric flushed. "Let's just listen to the egg." 

He grabbed the egg off the other edge of the tub and opened it. He shut it quickly when he heard the screeching noise once again. "I don't understand... how do I listen to it properly?!"

"Cedric, try opening it underwater," Hermione suggested softly as she moved closer.

Cedric went under water and opened it again. Suddenly, a beautiful song started playing, sung by a mermaid.

' _Come week us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took_

_But past am hour - the prospects black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_.'

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Cried Cedric as they emerged to the surface, gasping for air.

"I think it's a clue about the second task! Quick, open it, let's listen again." 

Cedric opened the egg once again and they listened to the mesmerizing song once more.And several more times after that. After their seventh or eight time listening to the mermaid's voice, Cedric and Hermione discussed it once more.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground_. That obviously means the mermaids. They sound absolutely horrid above the ground, but underwater, they sound quite lovely. _We've taken what you'll sorely miss_ : I think they're going to take something special to you and hide it in the black lake! But what?" Cedric couldn't help but think about how beautiful Hermione looked as she explained this all to him.

"The only thing I'll sorely miss is you, Mimi," he smiled.

Hermione flushed and pecked his cheek.

"So the mermaids are going to take something precious and hide it in the black lake, and I'll have an hour to find it, but after an hour, they'll keep it forever? That's...." 

"Very clever! As long as you get to it in time, obviously. If not, then something you love will be taken away forever," She sighed. "How very complicated this task is." 

Cedric grinned at Hermione and she stared at him in a confused manner.

"What is it, Cedric?"

Cedric leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I was just thinking about how much I like you," he sighed. "It's a lot." He spoiled.

Hermione paused for a second and rested her forehead on his. She smiled with a look of compassion as she replied.

"I really like you too, Cedric."


	13. Rita’s Articles

It was early in the morning and Hermione had just sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny when the owls came and delivered her a newspaper and a Witch Weekly journal. She was shocked to see that the cover of Witch Weekly had a picture of her and Harry hugging with the phrase " _HARRY POTTER’S SECRET HEARTACHE_."

Hermione sighed at the sight of the journal and handed it to Ginny. "I cannot handle Rita Skeeter. Go ahead and take this. Do with it what you will."

Instead of giving it back to the owl, Ginny decided to read the paper aloud to Hermione.

" _Hermione Granger, a fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seems to be slumming it with not only one triwizard candidates, but three of the four. Granger seems to have wooed Golden Boy Cedric Diggory, Quidditch Star Viktor Krum, and the Chosen One Harry Potter. It is usual for girls at the hosting school of the triwizard tournament to fancy a chosen candidate for the challenges, but not very many girls succeed in seducing even one champion. Granger has used her manipulative ways and supposed love potions to win her way into three golden hearts..._ " Ginny stopped after a few minutes to see Hermiones reaction to the written content.

"Love potions? Please! Ive been dating Cedric for months now! I've known Harry for years! It's not like I want Krum to fancy me! Next thing you know, Fleur the Veela will be announcing her love for me too!"

A girl from Beauxbatons stopped in her tracks when Hermione said this. "Oh pleeze, az eef shee would ever love someone az 'eedious az you. 'Ze red'ead, maybe, but you? Never," she scoffed and strutted away, most likely to tell her other beautiful French friends.

Hermione turned to Ginny and laughed. "You know, I've been to France with my parents and I saw the Beauxbatons academy. Quite frankly, I find it fairly ugly." At this Ginny laughed so hard she snorted, attracting the attention of the nearby Slytherins, who pushed their noses back in response.

Ginny glared at the students. "'Mione, don't listen this foul woman, I bet she still lives with her mother and has at least seven cats," Ginny assured Hermione about Skeeter.

After breakfast, Hermione headed to double Potions with Ron and Harry, who were finally talking again after yet another dispute. Hermione huffed as she entered the room full of fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Hey Granger! I read your article in Witch Weekly! Who's your next victim? Poor little Longbottom here?" Joked Pansy Parkinson.

"Please, Pansy, if anything, you're just jealous that I'm getting the attention that you couldn't get if you tried." Shot back Hermione. The Gryffindor students all laughed at Hermiones comeback and it lifted her spirits a tiny bit.

"What article, Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, he doesn't know? It's been the highlight of the school for hours now, Potter! ‘ _HARRY POTTER’S SECRET HEARTACHE! Hermione Granger manipulates the male champions' feelings with a love potion!’_ No doubt she's shagging Weasley behind everyone's backs as well!" Shouted Malfoy. The Slytherins erupted with laughter and sneers. Both Hermione and Ron turned a dark shade of scarlet.

After several minutes of jeering and laughing, Professor Snape entered the classroom, slamming the double doors shut and silencing the class at the same time.

Throughout the lesson, the Slytherin students continued to make remarks towards Hermione, until finally, Professor Snape noticed.

"What is going on here?" He sneered as he turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Nothing, Professor," Hermione whispered.

"Granger, if you are to speak to me, please do so in an audible voice. As much as I would not like to hear your voice, I would like much more to hear a reasonable explanation for all this ruckus, as it appears to be surrounding you in particular."

"Nothing, sir. I apologize for the-" 

"That's a lie, professor! Look, she's talking to them about a magazine!" Shouted Pansy Parkinson.

Professor Snape picked up the issue of Witch Weekly and read it aloud. "Harry Potter’s Secret Heartache. Hermione Granger gets all three male triwizard champions to fancy her through love potions and manipulation." 

Hermiones eyes started to tear up from embarrassment and she looked away as her face turned a deep shade of scarlet once again.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is Miss Granger. I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor," sneered Professor Snape before he walked over to his desk and threw the magazine on it.

Hermione was filled with anger and embarrassment. She gathered up her books and ran out of the class before Professor Snape could continue his lesson.

Later that evening, Cedric walked down the hallways to go to his interview with Rita Skeeter. He pushed open the door to the nearly empty classroom. The only people there were Harry, Viktor, and Fleur, all whom were glaring at him or one another. He joined and greeted them, but the only response he received was a grunt from Viktor and a glare from Fleur. Harry kept his head down.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the back of the room. The door slammed open and Rita Skeeter entered nonchalantly, with her enchanted notebook and quill behind her.

"All right dears! Who's ready for their interview?" Her voice was full of emotion as she grabbed Harry by his sleeve and started to pull him outside the room. "Youngest first! The rest of you get ready, I'll be back soon to hear all of the tea at Hogwarts!"

The remaining three shuffled uncomfortably for a few minutes until Krum grunted again.

"What, Krum?" Cedric spat.

"You took Hermininny away from me at the ball." 

"Okay, first of all, that was two months ago. Second, I didn't even take her away, she left on her own accord, and third of all, you didn't even chase after her anyways! I believe your problem with me is irrelevant, considering you are the one who fancies my girlfriend, not the other way around."

Krum was about to make a comeback but There was the sound of a door slamming and someone storming down the hallway. Next thing they knew, Rita Skeeter entered the room again and pulled out Cedric.

"Oh, dear, here, come to this room here. This is where you'll do your interview." She said sweetly.

Cedric followed her into the room and sat down on one of the two chairs, Rita sitting on the other.

"Well, honey, we all know that you're the true Hogwarts champion, but how do you really feel about Harry Potter also being selected by the Goblet of Fire?" 

"Well, Harry's a friend of mine, so I think it's great that we're going through this together."

Rita sighed, as if the answer didn't satisfy her need for gossip.

"And what about Hermione Granger? She has captured the hearts of all the champions, aren't you scared she'll come after you too?" 

"Hermione Granger is not capturing all the champions hearts, and she already my girlfriend!" 

"Honey, Hermione Granger is everyone's girlfriend, don't take it so personally." 

"Why are you so cruel? She's a sweetheart and all you're doing is trying to make her hated. Why do you have to be like this? Just stay out of our lives! And for your information, I've been dating Hermione since before the triwizard tournament!"

"My, my, dear, no need to fly off the handle, it's my job to be involved in your lives," she said calmly. 

"No it isn't! It's your job to make sure that people know what's going on in the wizarding world! You are nothing but a gossip!" Spat Cedric as he stormed out of the room. He rushed down the hall and went to see his sweetheart in the library.


	14. Hogsmeade and... Where’s Ron?

Hermione and Harry prepared to go to Hogsmede after a long week of hate mail and distressing interviews. Hermione hands had finally stopped swelling after someone placed a jinx on one of the letters she received at breakfast earlier that week, and Harry had finally gotten Rita Skeeter to stop questioning him about how his parents would feel, should they be alive and what he thought relationship with Hermione would develop into, should she choose him over the other champions. 

Hermione grabbed the rest of her money and left the girls dormitory, receiving several glares from Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"What do you want?" She asked the staring girls and she spotted Harry across the room.

"You need to leave Harry Potter alone. He took Parvati to the Yule ball, not you," spat Lavender.

"Please, Lavender. First of all, I'm dating Cedric, why would I fancy Harry? We've been friends for years. Secondly, Parvati left Harry for another boy at the ball, so it’s clear that neither of them actually have feelings for the other. Honestly, sometimes people think before they speak. Clearly you don't." Hermione snapped and moved towards Harry. The girls stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?" Asked Harry as they walked the halls of the school.

"Just a little girl drama," sighed Hermione as the two walked out of the castle.

"Shall we get a butterbeer?" Harry asked when they approached the Three Broomsticks while walking in the snow down the streets in Hogsmede.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Hermione smiled and she pushed the door open, though her grin was immediately wiped off her face when she saw the person she wanted to see the least.

"Why is she here, shouldn't she be ruining someone's life?" Asked Harry as they sat down at the table furthest away from Rita Skeeter.

"She is," Hermione grumbled as Madame Rosmerta came to their table and asked for their order.

Right as Madame Rosmerta came back with their Butterbeers, Rita took notice to the two sitting at the table together and decided to confront them.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? Two lovebirds, but where's Cedric Diggory? I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like to see you two together on a date, would he, Granger?" She tutted.

"Actually, if you must know, Cedric is fine with mine and Harry's friendship, because we've been friends forever. And if you must know, we are over here to not be around you, so do us a favour and leave us alone."

"Oh, Granger, a bit snappy today, are we? Well, my lovely readers would love to hear your point of view on your own scandalous ways. What pushed you to court three of the four champions?"

"Would you just leave?" Spat Hermione.

"Well, I just came over here to ask if Harry would like to come join us at my table, he could use a bit of fresh air and get away from this steamy mess over here," she glared at Hermione as she said this.

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot broomstick," Harry sneered.

"Harry, my readers have a right to know, what is going on at Hogwarts, behind all the spectacles there is some drama, and the public wants to know!"

Hermione could not take this horrid woman's voice anymore, she stood up. She had had enough... "You horrible woman! You will do anything for a story, wouldn't you! And anyone will do! Even students-"

"Sit down, you silly girl. Don't meddle with things you don't understand. I know things that would make your hair curl, not that it needs it," she eyed Hermione's bushy hair and marched out of the pub, her enchanted quill writing furiously behind her.

Harry and Hermione finished their butterbeers in silence, except for the slurps and clicks that occasionally came from the contact of their mouths on their pints. The two left the Three Broomsticks after paying for their drinks and went to Zonko's Jokeshop, where they looked at false wands, hiccough sweets and frog spawn soap.

"This is completely idiotic," stated Hermione as they reached the section full of nose biting teacups.

"I think they're quite hilarious, actually, don't you Fred?" Said George from behind the two.

"Oh, yes. Quite fascinating. Say, Hermione who's your latest boyfriend?" Teased Fred.

Hermione smacked him on the arm and gave him a frown. "It isn't funny, I keep getting angry letters from witches I don't even know!" She cried.

"Don't let them get you down, Hermione!" Comforted Fred.

"Yeah, they're just jealous that you have all the champions wrapped around your fingers!" The twins laughed as the exited the joke shop, arms full of new toys.

"Harry, can you just pick something already? I want to leave this horrid place." 

"Alright, alright, fine Hermione. But we're going to Honeydukes after this." 

"That I do not have a problem with," grinned Hermione.

Harry finally bought his package of hiccough sweets and they walked over to Honeydukes sweet shop. Inside was most beautiful array of candies and sweets that Hermione had ever seen in her entire life. The shelves were covered with Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Fizzing Whizbees and much, much more. Hermione grabbed a handful of honey coloured toffee and some Liquorice Wands and met Harry at the counter, his arms filled with Pepper Imps and Exploding Bonbons.

"That stuff is terrible for you, imagine how your taste buds feel when you breathe fire!" exclaimed Hermione as she inspected the contents in Harry's hands. 

"Hermione, tastebuds don't have feelings," remarked Harry with a playful smile.

"Oh, shut up Harry." She smiled back.

The two looked all around Hogsmede for Ron, and finally found him in front of the Shrieking Shack. He looked up at them and gave them a small smile as they sat down.

"So many memories in this place. Remember that one time when we found out that our teacher was a werewolf here, but it turned out that Hermione knew all along? Or when we found out that my old pet rat Scabbers was actually a dead man and a murderer who worked for You-Know-Who named Peter Pettigrew? Or when Sirius Black bit a hole in my leg trying to get Pettigrew and dragged me into here? I still have the scar!" His voice got more and more excited as he rambled on, and Harry and Hermione looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright, Ronald?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"Oh, yes. I'm just thinking about how much danger we've put ourselves in over the past three and a half years. I don't reckon we'll stop, either." 

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's and Harry's shoulders. "I doubt we will, Ron, I truly doubt it."


	15. The Second Task: Part 1

It had been two days since Cedric's interview with Rita Skeeter, and he had almost forgotten how angry he was. That was, of course, until he saw the article on the front page of The Dailey Prophet when he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Cedric Diggory the Covetous Saboteur?_

By Rita Skeeter

_Months have passed since the first task of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, with Harry Potter in the lead, with a very jealous Cedric Diggory right behind him._

_Diggory expressed his hatred towards Potter and the other champions during an exclusive interview with Rita Skeeter, stating that Hermione Granger is not dating any other champion and is his girlfriend, though she has clearly been linked with Viktor Krum and Harry Potter very recently. Diggory's voice lingered with large traces of jealousy and anger as we spoke._

_With Harry Potter stealing both Hermione Granger from his arms as well as first place in the first task of the tournament, it is no surprise that Diggory is jealous. Many students are fearful that he might take action to sabotage the tournament to get a higher score in the next task. "I think that Diggory is a lying cheater and he will do whatever it takes to win this tournament. I, however, want a fair fight, since I clearly am not in need of the gold." Stated the handsome quidditch star Viktor Krum, also a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament this year._

_Wait and see to find out, will Cedric Diggory be a saboteur in the next task, or will he fight to avenge his dignity?_

Cedric could not believe what he was reading. "Fight to avenge my dignity? Are you bloody kidding me? At this point I have no dignity left to avenge, this mad woman just destroyed the rest of it. She put the only thing I told her in an article to destroy me because I wouldn't talk to her? This woman is mad! What does covetous even mean?" He crumpled the paper in one hand and stood up, throwing the paper. It landed in the bowl of porridge that Susan Bones had reached for, knocking it all over the Hufflepuff table. Susan glared at him and got Ernie Macmillan to pass her another bowl from different section on the table.

"Covetous is when a person wants something that someone else has," Hermione said under her breath.

Cedric anger slowly melted away and he sat down next to Hermione, who had just arrived after watching Cedric's fit. "I don't know what's going to happen this summer when you're not at my side to explain anything," he sighed.

"We'll still write. Besides, the school year's only half finished, we still have months together before we go home," replied Hermione. "Have you told Harry about the egg yet?"

"No, I was planning on telling him today."

"Cedric! The task starts tomorrow! He won't have time to prepare unless you tell him right now!" Hermione pushed Cedric off of his seat and he started to walk towards the main entrance. As he strolled down the passage between the tables, several students grinned at him and pointed at their badges, which read _Potter Stinks; Support Cedric Diggory — the real Hogwarts champion._ Which, though he felt terrible about, assures him that none of them believed Skeeter's most recent article.

Distracted by the bright badges, Cedric bumped into a miserable Harry outside the Great Hall and knocked the scrawny boy onto his bottom.

"Oof— sorry Harry, didn't see you there," he helped Harry onto his feet and quickly pulled him into an empty classroom. "Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about the second task." 

Harry looked up desperately. "Yes? Do you know something?" 

"You know the prefects bathroom the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath," hinted Cedric.

"What? Cedric, why would I care about a bath? What do you know about the second task?" 

"Just bring your egg, the password's Pine Fresh," Cedric said, and left Harry alone and confused in the abandoned classroom.

After confirming with Hermione that he had spoken to Harry, Cedric ventured off to the Hufflepuff common room, and was thankful to find that nobody was in it. He sat down and took out the Standard Book of Spells year 6, he remembered something about breathing underwater when Hermione was reading his book aloud earlier in the year. He continuously flipped through the pages until he reached the Bubble Head charm. He read the effects and side effects of the bubblehead charm and tested it out.

" _Papula caput_!"

A bubble slowly formed around his mouth and nose in the shape of an upside down fish bowl. He heard the door to the common room open and popped it immediately when he saw Ian standing in the doorway. 

"Hullo, Cedric. What're you up to, my good fellow?" He asked.

"Well, I was testing out my bubblehead charm, but I don't know if it works. I've got to see if it'll block out the things around me so I don't breathe it in," explained Cedric.

"Oh I have a perfect way to test it out," Ian grinned mischievously and grabbed Cedric's wrist and dragged him up the moving staircases until they were on the fifth floor in front of a door with a gold eagle knocker.

"Ian, where are we and what are we doing here?" 

"This, my friend, is the Ravenclaw common room, which was shown to me by Marietta Edgecombe after a late night drunken stroll through the grounds," explained Ian with a grin and a wink.

"Oh, wow— Okay, I didn't need to know all that. But why are we here?" Asked Cedric.

"Hold on—" Ian grabbed the knocked and banged it against the door thrice. The eagle came to life and spoke to them in a raw deep voice.

"What gets broken without being held?" Asked the eagle.

"A heart," said Cedric.

"A promise!" Answered Ian.

"Ooh- nice one Ian, I didn't think about that."

"Oh yeah, it asked the same question when I was with Marietta," he explained while the door opened. "Okay, now do your bubblehead charm."

" _Pupula Caput_!" Cedric said and the bubble formed around his face and neck. Ian did the same thing.

"Alright, now lets get down to business." He said as he dropped a dungbomg on the floor of the Ravenclaw common room. As soon as he said that, Cho Chang walked down the stairs and screamed, running back upstairs at the sight of the dungbomb and slamming the door when she reached the top. The students that were in the blue and bronze common room rushed out of the door to avoid smelling terrible for weeks. The two boys ran out of the common room laughing hysterically.

"Well, now we know it works!" Exclaimed Cedric with a chuckle.

Cedric and the other three champions stood on a pedestal as the students and teachers from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons cheered in the stands behind them.

As the horn went off, signalling for the champions to dive in the water, Cedric said the incantation for the Bubble Head Charm and a waterproof bubble formed on his head. Cedric dove into the water and swam around, looking for a clue of where to go.

It had been several minutes since Cedric had realized that he was all alone and that all of the other champions took off in different directions. He swam further into the murky water for a long while until he found a wall of seaweed. He pushed a gap in the plant just big enough for him to swim through without his entire body touching the disgustingly slimy stuff. He squeezed through and was immediately greeted to the beautiful song that was familiar.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground."_

Cedric was mesmerized by the beautiful song and tried to remember where he had heard it before.

" _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss."_

He thought and thought until finally he remembered why it sounded so familiar.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took_."

That's when he spotted the mermaids swimming around him and four figures tied up behind them. He looked closer—

" _But past an hour - the prospect's black_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_ "

— and he spotted Hermione.


	16. The Second Task: Part 2

Cedric swam towards his floating girlfriend. She was attached to the floor by her ankles with a thick rope made of some sort of plant. Cedric saw the mermaids point their spears at Harry when he tried to disconnect her but he put his arms up in surrender and they backed off of him.

Cedric looked at his watch (he had cast a waterproofing charm on it; a suggestion made to him by by Hermione), and realized that the one hour was almost up. He signalled to Harry that it was time to go and he swam closer to Hermione to try to get her loose, but a mermaid came into his way and pointed his trident at Cedric's throat.

"She's not the right one!" It snarled.

"But she's my girlfriend!" He shouted through his bubble head charm and tried to advance once again. This made the mermaid angry and it attempted to pop the bubble with the trident in it's hand but Cedric backed up. He looked around and noticed Cho Chang at the end of the row, also floating in the water. Upset and angry about the situation that he was put in, Cedric cut Cho free and grabbed cho by the arm. He noticed the one hour was up, and at the same time, the same mermaid from before came by and popped his bubble head charm, causing his mouth to fill with water. He continued to swim upwards. Using all of his strength, he pushed Cho to the surface and his surroundings went black.

Cedric emerged from the water unconscious. He was pulled out by Cho and Madame Ponfrey. "We need to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Shouted Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh! I'll do it! I learned how last summer from my Muggle friend!" Said Cho excitedly, annoyingly distracting Madame Pomfrey.

"Gallopin' gargoyles! Just save the darn boy!" Shouted Hagrid from the stands.

Right then, Hermione emerged from the water with Viktor Krum, gasping. She crawled on to the deck and saw Cho giving terrible mouth to mouth resuscitation on Cedric. She ran over and pushed her out of the way.

"You're doing it completely wrong! You're going to hurt him!" Hermione shrieked and she gave two breaths of air into Cedric's mouth followed by thirty pumps on his chest. She continued this three times, and he woke up, sputtering and coughing water all over Hermione's already soaked robes.

"Hermione! You saved me!" He cried. "Thank Merlin it wasn't Cho," he added in a whisper.

Hermione giggled and whispered back to him "oh, she tried, for at least a solid twenty seconds."

Cedric's face contorted into a terrified look and Hermione laughed again. Cedric smiled before kissing her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For saving my life," he replied. "I also had to get Cho's taste off my mouth," He joked.

Hermione glared at him but Madame Pomfrey came round to give them towels to dry off and warm up.

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't get Chang to stop. I'm very glad that one of you girls has skills in healing," Madame Pomfrey said, putting a blanket around Hermione's shoulders.

There was a large commotion at the water as teachers, students and Judges gathered to see Ron and a little blonde girl emerged, shivering, followed by Harry.

"Didn't- know- if- anyone- was- going- to - save her!" He cried as he helped Ron and the little girl out of the water. When they all came out, the crowd started cheering very loud and Ludo Bagman and Dumbledore went to talk to a mermaid who popped it's head above the water. It was the same one that popped Cedric's charm. He gritted his teeth in annoyance (and coldness) as he watched the mermaid talk to Dumbledore. He was so focused that he hadn't noticed that Hermione had left to talk to Viktor Krum in the field behind the tent. 

"Hermoniny! I have neever felt thees way about somewun in my life," he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, but I'm dating Cedric, and I just don't feel the same way towards you," she said.

"Then what do you see me as?" He asked.

"A possible friend." 

"Friend. Friend sounds nice. I weel be yor friend, Herminny ." He said. "Weell you write to me in thee summer? And veesit me in Bulgaria?" He asked.

"Well, of course I'll write, but I can't afford a trip to Bulgaria, it's too far away," Hermione said as she stared at Cedric watching Professor Dumbledore and a mermaid have a conversation in the mermaid's language.

"Okay, hermininy. I weell see you later, friend." Viktor said as he walked away, leaving Hermione alone with the bugs.

Hermione sat back down with Cedric and he snapped out of his trance.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Viktor asked to speak to me," she replied, laying her head on his wet shoulder.

"What did he want?" 

"Just the usual. Claiming his undying love for me, asking me to leave you for him." 

Cedric tensed up and clenched his fists. Hermione laughed and whacked him on the chest with her palm.

"I was joking, he just wanted to know if we could be friends, and if I'd write to him this summer." 

"Good. At least he's not chasing after my girlfriend anymore. The only person who can fancy you is me, and me only," Cedric grumbled.

"Oh, don't be jealous, you know it's hard for people not to fall in love with me, with my looks," Hermione laughed.

Cedric laughed along but the crowd grew silent as professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Silence, everyone! Silence please!" He called. "Now, it has come to our attention that though Harry Potter emerged from the water last, he got to the students first. With this information, we have decided to give Mr. Potter second place!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and Hermione ran up and hugged Harry, followed by Cedric who gave him a pat on the back.

"As I'm sure you've all figured out by now, this means that tied for first place is Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, both from Hogwarts. In third place is Mister Krum, from Durmstrang, and fourth place is Miss Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. Thank you all for your patience, you may now go back to your common rooms." Announced Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione and Cedric made their way up to the castle surrounded by a flurry of excited students, ready for the party that waited them in both common rooms. 


	17. 17- The Puff Party

"Congrats Cedric!"

"Well done, ced!"

"Ceddie boy, my man!"

Cedric's walk back up to the castle was filled with not only compliments, but also several very uncomfortable physical and verbal contacts with other Hogwarts students. He grabbed Hermione's hand as Maxine O'Malley and Heidi Macavoy, a beater and chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, confronted them in the middle of the castle grounds.

"Cedric! Party in the Hufflepuff common room! Hermione, you're invited as well, tell the other Gryffindors that they can come too!" Exclaimed Heidi.

"Snacks will be provided!" Shouted Maxine over her shoulder as the two ran towards the castle.

"What do you say, Hermione? Come to the party?"

"I'm not sure, Cedric. I have lots of school work to catch up on. I haven't been prioritizing it as much lately," Hermione excused.

"Just for an hour, then we can go to the library," convinced Cedric as he pulled his hand from hers and put it around her shoulders.

"Oh, alright. But only because it's celebrating your victory," she sighed. "Only an hour though. And we'll be going to the library afterwards whether you like it or not. I have a potions essay to finish."

Hermione tapped the second barrel from the bottom in the second row in the rhythm of Hel-ga Huff-le-puff, accompanied by the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, who's arms were filled with various treats from Hogsmede. Suddenly, the barrels moved aside and revealed an entryway to the Hufflepuff common room, where the party had already begun. There was loads of people cheering and laughing and shouting as bodies were close and the air was warm with laughter and movement. Hermione spotter Cedric in the middle of the crowd, on Ian and Nathaniel's shoulders as many students around them shouted "Cedric! Cedric!"

Hermione made her way over to the three boys and was enveloped into a hug by Ian as Cedric fell to the floor, Nathaniel beneath him.

"Bloody hell, Ian!" Exclaimed Cedric as he stood up and gave him a playful push. "First you hurt me, now you try to steal my girl? This is bizarre, but of course my Mia wouldn't leave me for someone who hurts other people, would you Mia?"

"Of course not," Hermione laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She could hear the entryway open again as they pulled apart and saw a confused Viktor Krum staring at the two of them.

"Bloody hell, this idiot. He's got a thing for you, you know," Cedric muttered to Hermione.

"He clearly doesn't. If he did, he'd do something about it."

"Well he asked you to the ball," stated Cedric.

"But we only danced, and he never suggested that he wanted to do otherwise."

"Oh, alright, you win," Cedric sighed, giving in, though he clearly still had his doubts.

Cedric got up and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She smiled and leaned into his chest and they swayed to the music of the Magician's Xylophone, a new wizarding band. This was nice, but Hermione couldn't get one specific thought out of her head. A thought that had been bugging her since the first task.

Hermione sat by the roaring fire, watching Cedric play a game of Gobstones with Ian and the Weasley twins when she noticed as Ron, Dean and Seamus walked in to the Hufflepuff common room. Thankfully, their arms were filled with sweets and butterbeer because the snacks were nearly gone and people were starting to get cranky that there were no liquorice wands left. The boys placed the treats on a table and sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Hullo Hermione," Said Ron as he sank into the sofa.

"Hello, Ron. I thought you said that you weren't coming?"

"Fred and George said that there was a snack emergency, so I brought Dean and Seamus to Honeydukes through the one- eyed witch passage and we brought some sweets and some butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks. I dunno why they couldn't go get it themselves." He grumbled.

Hermione laughed and Cedric looked over at them, not realizing that he had lost the round of Gobstones and got sprayed in the face with a foul smelling puss. Hermione's laughs got louder and she stood up and walked towards her boyfriend.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" Cedric smiled. Hermione nodded and giggled but before she knew it, Cedric rubbed his face on Hermione's and she too was covered in the awful smelling puss. 

"Oh, you little!" She screeched as she wiped the slime out of her eyes and chased him around the Hufflepuff common room, but after a few minutes she grew tired and fell back down onto her chair. Cedric, Ian and the twins laughed and Ron shifted uncomfortably as Hermione let out a sigh.

"Nice one Cedric!" Cheered the twins.

At this, Ron scowled before getting off of the couch to sit at the other side of the room.

It had been well past an hour into the party when Hermione fell asleep on the chair by the fire. She woke up in the strong arms of her boyfriend, who was carrying her bridal style across the common room. She barely opened her eyes, but through the crack between her eyelids she could see Ron snogging a black haired Ravenclaw girl. She closed her eyes again at the sight and fell back into a deep sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning to see four boys staring at her, Ian, Calvin, Marcus and Nathaniel, Cedric's roommates. Then she noticed Cedric Diggory, her boyfriend. Laying on the floor with a cloak covering his body as a blanket and a small pillow under his head. She got out of bed and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes a little and smiled.

"How was your sleep?" He asked in a whisper.

"Much better than yours. Now come up here and get in the bed because it looks awful down there and you look cold."

Cedric stumbled up and Hermione pulled the covers next to her back and Cedric crawled into the bed. Hermione closed her eyes and Cedric put his arm on Hermione's waist and tilted his head so that it touched hers.

"I love you, Mia," he grumbled after she yawned silently.

Hermione's eyes opened quickly and her mouth opened slightly with shock. The other boys all ran out of the room at the mere mention of love and she could hear them laughing and shouting down in the common room.

Hermione smiled when Cedric stared into her eyes with a long, adoring look. She lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

"I love you too," she grinned.

That early Sunday morning, Cedric and Hermione laid under the yellow sheets of the middle bed in the sixth year Hufflepuff Boys' unoccupied dormitory.

"I can tell you have something on your mind. Just tell me," Cedric begged. After hours of silence, Cedric figured that Hermione's brain was filled with questions and concerns.

"Okay, you're right. I've been meaning to ask you this since we took a bath before the second task, but I never got round to it."

"Go on, spit it out."

"Why did you push me off your back when we were play fighting? Was I making you uncomfortable?"

"Erm— actually, this is quite embarrassing, you see— I got a little... excited. And it wasn't supposed to happen, I swear! But sometimes I can't control myself, and I haven't been out of control since I was in my fourth year with Susie Whitmore... I am so, extremely sorry, Mia..."

Cedric was expecting Hermione to be outraged, but instead she let out a laugh and pushed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. Trust me— I'm honestly grateful for that response. I was thinking that your reaction was for the exact opposite reason, and that you were repulsed by me."

"I could never be repulsed by you. I love you too much, Hermione Granger" Cedric cooed.

"And I love you more, Cedric Diggory."


	18. 18- Great Hall Fights

* * *

Hermione walked hand in hand with Cedric down the hallways from the Hufflepuff dormitories to the Great hall for lunch; they had missed breakfast due to an excessive amount of sleep. Students watched as they passed, and several students continued to congratulate Cedric for a job well done on afternoon prior. 

They entered the Great Hall to loud conversations coming from each of the four tables, undoubtedly all about the Triwizard Tournament, as it was all anyone talked about nowadays. Hermione and Cedric paused at the entryway for a smile and a peck and separated to their own tables, where Hermione sat with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! I didn't see you come in last night. How was the party?" Asked Harry.

"It was a banger!" Cried Fred from a few seats down. 

"Yeah, especially for Hermione!" Added George with a laugh. Hermione felt her cheeks go red and she gave a small smile in response.

"You didn't see her come in last night because she didn't come in at all," grumbled Ron.

"What? I don't understand... Hermione, what's he talking about?" Harry asked quietly. .

"She slept with Cedric Diggory!" shouted Ron. The whole hall grew silent and hermione tried to hush Ron but he continued to yell, along with Harry now too.

"What!" Cried Ginny, who appeared next to Hermione right then. "You have to tell me everything later!" She whispered.

"Nothing happened! I swear, I fell asleep during the party, but Cedric carried me up to his bed. He slept on the floor!" Hermione tried to explain.

"I'm sure he did," snarled Ron

"What's that supposed to mean?! What is your problem? I didn't think you would've seen or cared about anything that happened to me last night, considering you were too busy snogging that black haired Ravenclaw!" Said Hermione.

"Black haired Ravenclaw! Ron you snogged Cho?" Cried Harry

"No, it was Mandy Brocklehurst, she's a fourth year Ravenclaw!" Spat Ron. "And that doesn't matter. What matters is that Hermione probably spent the whole night snogging and shagging Pretty Boy Diggory!"

"Well at least I know where my boyfriends been, you just started snogging the closest girl to you!" Shouted Hermione.

"Well at least I'm not snogging four people at once! We've all read the articles, Hermione, we know what you've been up to in your spare time!"

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you! After everything that we've been through! After everything I've done for you! You talk to me as though I'm a foul person! You should be on your hands and knees thanking me for all the things I've done for you; if it weren't for me you would've failed all your exams! And now— now you accuse me of not only being a cheater, but a— a—!"Hermione sputtered.

"You know exactly what I'm accusing you of, Hermione, or sorry, should I call you Mia too?! That's what you're lovers seem to call you!"

"Ron! Don't be such a git! You know Skeeters articles are fake! Why would you even say something like that!" Ginny spat.

"Yeah, bloody hell Ron, don't say stuff like that!" Said Fred.

"You know we're right, just apologize!" Added George.

Ron tensed up and his ears went red. "You've even got my siblings against me, congratulations. I bet you snogged them too before I got to the party."

"Ronald Weasley I'm warning you, if you say one more word against my girlfriend I'm going to hex you," said Cedric who had arrived earlierwhen the hall went silent.

Everyone was watching Ron and Cedric, who were now both standing up with their wands out.

"I bet he's just dating you to distract you from helping me and Harry. He doesn't even like you, Hermione!" Ron yelled.

It was now Hermione's turn to stand up. "Ron, it is not my duty to help you or Harry! Harry would be doing just fine without my help, not that I would say the same about you!I'm giving Harry much more assistance than what I'm giving Cedric, anyways!"

"No- you're right, Ron, I don't like Hermione." Stated Cedric, matter-of-factly.

Ron gave a victorious laugh and look. "Ha! You see Hermione— I told you, he doesn't even like you!"

"I don't LIKE Hermione. I LOVE her!" Shouted Cedric with a rather large smile. "That feels so great to say. YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE? I LOVE HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" The whole hall started cheering and clapping and Hermione hugged Cedric. Ron gave a huff and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Cedric broke from their hug and sat down at the Gryffindor table to finish their breakfast.

"I'm just saying, Hermione, if Ron thinks you snogged me to make me turn against him, something odd is going on in his head, but I bet you're one hell of a snog," Ginny laughed.

Cedric looked at her quizzically before laughing along. "Oh she definitely is."

Hermione spent two full hours in the library before Cedric came in to get her.

"Hermione, it's Saturday! Why can't you come outside for a picnic with us? It's finally warm enough to have one!" Whispered Cedric with a cry.

"I'm almost finished! I couldn't write my potions essay last night since I fell asleep at the party, remember, I said that we would leave after an hour, but I lost track of time," replied Hermione in a hushed tone.

"Okay, you can finish, but I'm going to sit here and stare at you until you do."

"Fine, just don't make me laugh." Hermione ordered as she started to write again. She grabbed her quill in her left hand and dipped it in the ink, writing with her hand curved so she wouldn't smear her essay. She pulled out her tape measure and measured twelve and a quarter inches, a quarter more than necessary. She continued to write her conclusion on the antidotes to common poisons and looked up to see Cedric crossing his eyes. She let out a small giggle and pushed the centre of his forehead playfully.

"I told you not to make me laugh!" She whisper—shouted.

"It's not my fault you looked up," he laughed and rubbed the spot where Hermione pushed him.

"Okay, okay, let me finish," she glared and wrote down the closing statement of her conclusion. She wrote her name in the top right corner and allowed her parchment to dry.

"I wished they let us use pens for assignments," Hermione sighed. "It would be much quicker."

"I don't know what a pen is," Cedric admitted, "So I can't give you my opinion."

Hermione pulled out a spare piece of parchment and a ballpoint pen from her bag.

"A pen is like a quill, except it's easier to hold and write with especially for me, since I'm left handed. The ink dries quicker too." She said, clicking the end of her pen so the tip appeared. She began doodling on her spare parchment and looked up to see Cedric with a look of amazement on his face.

"That is so cool!" He exclaimed (earning a 'shh!' From Madame Pince).

Hermione handed him the pen and he tried to hold it correctly but it kept falling onto the table. Hermione took his hand and wrapped his fingers around the pen in the correct fashion. She slid over the piece of parchment to him and he began to write.

I love Hermione Granger.

Hermione blushed and took the pen and parchment back from him and began to write underneath his statement.

I love Cedric Diggory.


	19. The Maze

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the Great Hall occurred, and the four champions were to go to the Quidditch pitch after dinner, as requested by Professor Dumbledore at breakfast.

Cedric and Ian sat down at the Hufflepuff table for lunch. He had Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon with the Slytherins and then the Ravenclaws.

"What's up mate? You look dreadful," Ian stated as they piled food onto their plates.

"Thanks, Ian. I didn't realize," replied Cedric sarcastically. "I've been so stressed about the third task. It's supposed to be the hardest one yet, which also means the most dangerous."

"Oh, so the nerves are finally catching up to him, I see," laughed Calvin as he sat down next to Cedric. "Don't worry mate, you'll do fine. Merlin's beard, you're tied for first place with Potter, so that means you'll probably win or get second place." He consoled.

"Thanks Cal, but I don't think I'll win. Maybe Krum will though."

"No way! Krum's got third place for both first and second tasks, if he gets first place he still won't beat you and Potter, his points won't add up."

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling that him and Karkaroff have a plan to derail me and Harry," accused Cedric before he gulfed down half of a tomato sandwich.

"Well, if they do, they won't be able to, you've got Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on your side. Krum and Karkaroff may be able to outsmart that Veela girl from Beauxbatons, but you've got the best of the best with you. You're guaranteed to win this tournament."

Cedric walked into the Charms classroom and waited with the other N.E.W.T. level students from Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Yo Diggory! Where's your badge?" Asked Cassius Warrington, a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, who was one of Cedric's mates from before school.

"Cass, you know I don't support those, Harry's also a friend of mine, and I don't want him to be upset!" Complained Cedric.

"You might not wear them, but we will! Potter stinks!" He shouted as he turned to face the rest of the class, receiving a large cheer from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin students. Many of the students tapped their badge with their wand to transfigure it to say "Potter Stinks!"

"Alright, alright, settle down students!" Professor Flitwick ordered as he marched through the aisle-way to his podium. "Take your seats everyone!"

The students stopped shouting and sat down in their seats, waiting for the professor's instructions.

"Since you will all be taking your Charms N.E.W.T.S. next year, I will be teaching you non- verbal spells. Normally you would learn this in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, but I have talked with Professor Moody and he approved that I could cover some of the topic today, as he was planning to do it later in the next year. We'll start with a simple water conjuration charm. Nonverbal spells can be used with any enchantment, depending on the strength of a wizard. For example, you children may only be able to produce water nonverbally, but stronger wizards like Professor Dumbledore or myself can produce full patronuses or shield charms non- verbally," explained the Professor. "Let's begin," he said.

"To produce a charm non- verbally, you must speak the incantation in your mind, instead of aloud. So, you will just think auguamenti instead of saying it. The water should pour out of your wand, like so." Professor Flitwick allowed his wand to hover over a fairly large bowl that sat on his podium and water started to pour out of the tip of his wand. He pulled his wand away and put it in his robes. "Now I would like you all to try. Everyone pour water into the bowl in front of you without using your voice."

Many students tried to copy the professors movements exactly. They had contorted facial expressions as they attempted the non-verbal spell, and failed to successfully complete the task. Cedric followed suit and tried to conjure water out of his wand. He imagined the effect of the spell as if he had spoken it, and he thought the incantation.

AUGUAMENTI!

A large stream of water poured out from the tip of Cedric's wand and he grinned successfully.

"Well done Mr. Diggory! Congratulations, you have been the first sixth year to get a non-verbal spell on his first try! You're a strong wizard, Mr. Diggory, I hope you choose to use charms in your future profession."

"Alright kids, the teachers all say I should teach you how to defend yourselves from dementors, but you won't need to learn how to produce a patronus unless you go to Azkaban prison! And if you're in Azkaban you don't have a wand, and if you did, you wouldn't have enough power to produce a patronus, even if you were the happiest person alive! Now, since I doubt any of you students will be in Azkaban any time soon, I'm going to teach you how to really defend yourself. Who knows what the Imperius curse is?"

After a very painful and tiring Defence Against the Dark Arts class, which was spent trying to resist the Imperius Curse, Cedric made his way down to the Great Hall with Ian and Nathaniel, who were both complaining.

"My head hurts! I can't believe Moody made my slap myself! Several times!" Cried Ian.

"Well at least you didn't have to tap dance on the desk! My legs feel like jelly!" Complained Nathaniel.

"Oh, would you stop complaining? You're giving me a headache!" Cried Cedric as he glared at the boys.

"Be quiet Cedric! Not all of us could resist the Imperius curse on our second try," joked Ian with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, how'd you do it, mate?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I don't know, I just focused really hard and I just broke free."

"Alright mate, stop bragging."

Dinner was finally finished, and Cedric walked with Hermione over to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione, who had not seen Cedric for the past three days, was asking him several questions about his classes and the final task.

"What do you think it'll be?" She asked.

"Well, it's on the quidditch pitch, so I'm hoping it's quidditch, that way I'll have some sort of advantage. But after the last two tasks, I know it'll be something harder than that."

"But Harry's good too, and Krum plays professionally," Hermione stated glumly. "Do you think it'll be dangerous? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't... Everything about this tournament is dangerous."

They approached the quidditch pitch and Hermione waited outside of the stadium while Cedric strolled in. The moment he walked in, he noticed that the ground was covered in large bushes and plants, some deadly, like Devils Snare, some harmless, like simple shrubs and ferns.

"Ah, good, Mr. Diggory, you made it. Now that everyone is here, let's begin!" Said Ludo Bagman in a rather chipper tone.

"As you can see, there are several plants and shrubbery here, all thanks to Professor Sprout, but we would like to inform you that the final task is... a maze."

"A maze?" the champions asked surprised. They thought that the final task would be much more dangerous than a simple maze.

"Yes! But don't get too excited, this maze will be filled with obstacles and tests that you will have to complete to advance into each part of the maze. In the centre of the maze, is the Triwizard cup. The wizard to touch the cup first wins!" Exclaimed Bagman.

"Ees it dangerous?" Asked Fleur.

"Oh, yes. Extremely dangerous. But not to worry, a simple spark from the end of your wand and Professor Moody and Professor Dumbledore will come to get you. Is there any more questions?"

His question was answered by the silent shaking of heads and the champions were excused to leave.

"It's a maze! Can you believe it?" Asked Cedric as he approached Hermione.

"Good! Then it shouldn't be too hard. Mazes have always come naturally to me, so I'll help you train."

"It's a maze with obstacles, Mia. It's not as simple as you think."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish they weren't constantly putting you in danger."

"Trust me, neither do I, but I have to complete this task. I'm almost finished, I just need to get this done."

"You sound like me when I write an essay!" Laughed Hermione. Cedric laughed along and they made their way back up to the castle, to try and mentally prepare themselves for the events that would take place the next day.


	20. Third Task— Part 1

The Great Hall was booming with laughter and shouts when Cedric walked in for breakfast on the day of the final task. He gave Hermione a smile and sat down with Ian, Nathaniel, Calvin and Marcus. Cedric's roommates started eating, but Cedric was too nervous to eat anything.

"Ced, bloke, you have to eat," said Nathaniel.

"Can't. Too nervous."

"Come on, Ceddie boy! Eat some eggs, get some proteins!" Directed Ian.

"I can't! My stomach can't take it."

"Not eating is unhealthy, you know. It can kill you," stated Marcus.

"Well I'll just let it kill me. Nothing is more unbearable than how nervous I am right now."

"I'll go get Hermione! I'll tell her that you're not eating," Threatened Calvin.

"Okay, Okay, Fine I'll eat. But you have to get Hermione anyways because I want to talk to her." Cedric gave in and grabbed two large spoonfuls of porridge and put it into his bowl as Calvin got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on?" Asked Hermione as she was dragged over to the Hufflepuff table with half of a bagel in her hand.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you. All these blokes keep talking about is how I need to eat. I need real conversation!" Exclaimed Cedric.

"They're right, you know. You do need to eat."

"Oh not you too-"

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Well, not really, but what's going to happen today, are your parents coming?"

"Yeah! They are, my mums super excited to finally meet you," said Cedric. "I'd say she's more excited to see you than me."

"I don't blame her, why would she want to watch her son go through a complicated and dangerous maze? It's hard enough for me to watch, but she is your mother, it'll be much more difficult for her to see her son go through such a difficult task," stated Hermione with a look of dread on her face.

"I guess. She's bought you a gift, and you can't tell her that I told you, she told me specifically not to," Cedric warned.

"Don't tell me what it is! I'd like it to be a surprise!"

"Aww, no gift for me?" Ian whined.

"Ian, she send you gifts every Christmas, and on your birthday! That's basically the same amount as I get," Cedric pointed out.

"I guess..." Ian said glumly, staring down at his porridge.

"Alright, Hermione, i won't tell you, but I'm not sure if you'll like it," Cedric told Hermione.

"I'm sure that I'll love it," she smiled back.

When breakfast was over, Cedric dragged Hermione out to the courtyard to meet his parents. She spotted Mr. Diggory right away, as he was wearing a bright yellow hat and scarf, and was wearing a shirt that read DIGGORY! He was with a very pretty woman who's facial features much resembled Cedric's. She must've been Mrs. Diggory. Hermione gave a small chuckle at Mr. Diggory's outfit and linked her arm through Cedric's.

As they approached the couple, she saw Ms. Diggory's face light up with a smile. "Cedric! This must be Hermione! Cedric never said anything about how beautiful you are!" Exclaimed Mrs. Diggory as she pinched Hermione's cheeks.

"That's because he's always going on about how intelligent and kind she is! Cecilia, don't crush the dear girl!" Said Mr. Diggory as Mrs. Diggory pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

Hermione's face got all flushed and she thanked the two.

"They're right though, Mia, you are beautiful," Cedric whispered into her ear. She gave him a peck on the cheek, much to the delight of Cedric's mother.

"You two are just too adorable, please, let me take a picture!" She said, pulling a rather large camera out of her bag. They smiled and Cedric put his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her on the very red cheek when the flash went off.

"I'll send it to you soon, dear," said Ms. Diggory to Hermione as she put the camera back into her bag. "Which reminds me! Hermione, dear, I have something for you!" She pulled out a yellow sweatshirt with the words "I'M WITH DIGGORY" on it.

Hermione took the sweatshirt and thanked Ms. Diggory. She looked away and saw Harry motioning her to come greet Ms. Weasley.

"Would you excuse me a moment? I just need to go say Hello to Ms. Weasley and Bill," Asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes, of course dear. Cedric, why don't you join her, we're going to talk with Pomona," said Ms. Diggory as she waved at Professor Sprout. Cedric's parents walked away and Cedric and Hermione made their way towards Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

They were in the midst of chatting with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins, and only Harry and Mrs. Weasley noticed when they appeared.

"Hullo Hermione," She said with a cold look.

Hermione's smile faltered and she realized that Ms. Weasley must have believed what Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly and The Dailey Prophet about her. Harry seemed to notice Mrs. Weasley's cold demeanour and spoke up.

"Mrs. Weasley, you don't believe all that rubbish that Skeeter wrote do you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend, or Krum's for that matter. Only Cedric's."

"Oh no, of course not! I wouldn't believe a word that awful lady wrote!" She became considerably warmer towards Hermione for the rest of the day.

"Can you believe this?" Asked Harry, throwing down The Daily Prophet on the table during lunch.

Hermione picked it up to read the article, Cedric and Ron looking over her shoulders.

HARRY POTTER, STRANGE AND DISTURBED

The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-

Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.

Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.

It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.

"He might even be pretending," said one spe-

cialist. "This could be a plea for attention."

The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed

worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.

"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."

Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."

Albus Dumbledore should surely consider

whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.

"That lady needs to know when to stop writing," Mrs. Weasley scowled.

The crowd was booming as Cedric and the other three champions left the tent and marched into the centre of the platform. The stands were filled with the students and teachers from all three schools, as well as the parents of the champions, all watching the champions carefully and many placing bets on who they thought would win.

Cedric was pulled into a hug by his father. "Ced, you can do this, your mother and I are so proud of you, son. We believe in you. And hen you come back out, please, ask Hermione to stay at our house for part of the summer. You picked a good one, Ced."

"Thanks, dad. I'll make sure she comes. I just have to get out of this maze first."

"You will, son. Ced, you'll do great."

"Thanks, dad."

The hedge opened for Cedric and Harry and they both walked in to their specific entrances. He turned back around to wave goodbye to his parents but the hedge closed before he could.

He could hear Harry nearby as he was consumed by the darkness. "Lumos!" Cedric said. A few seconds later, be heard Harry do the same.

Cedric kept his wand out and continued walking. As he made his way through the maze he could hear Krum and Fleur enter the maze. He started to jog, and wondered how far into the maze he was. He turned a corner and faced a creature with the body of a lion and the head of a woman.

"Hello, dear. To get past me, all you have to do is solve a riddle. Answer on your first guess – I let you pass. Answer wrongly – I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me, unscathed. Understand?" She asked in a deep, hoarse voice.

"Yes." Said cedric.

"With twelve eggs on order, the cook sat and thought.

'One at a time if I like it or not.'

With three in the freezer and three in the pot,

Three in each hand neither too cold nor hot.

The first two were airy, or so he remembers,

The last two both burnt up and ended in

embers."

"Er- well- can you repeat it?"

"With twelve eggs on order, the cook sat and thought.

"One at a time if I like it or not."

With three in the freezer and three in the pot,

Three in each hand neither too cold nor hot.

The first two were airy, or so he remembers,

The last two both burnt up and ended in embers."

"So— twelve eggs... twelve, twelve," Cedric thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Twelve months— maybe—?"

"—Correct! The riddle is referring to the months of the year! You may now pass," said the Sphinx.

"Oh! Alright." Cedric passed as the Sphinx moved to the side, he was both thankful and confused that the Sphinx's task was over.

He heard someone coming nearby in the shrubs and turned around. He heard a scream and a thump and someone running towards the noise. Then red sparks flew into the air, and Krum ran away. He turned the corner to see Harry walking away and Fleur Delacour laying on the ground.Cedric walked away and continued to search for the cup. He turned around a corner to see a Hippogriff. Remembering what he learned in Care of Magical Creatures class and what Hermione told him, he stood still, kept his eyes open and bowed politely. The hippogriff paused for a moment and bowed back, moving out of the way. He kept moving.

Suddenly, Cedric turned around the corner and bumped Viktor Krum. He stepped back and muttered an apology. He went to walk away but he heard Krum shout. "Crucio!" Cedric fell to the ground and started shaking and twitching, filled with pain so excruciating that he cried out and tears formed in his eyes. He continued to shake with pain until he couldn't see or hear anymore, and he was sure the he was about to die. Then suddenly it stopped. He continued to twitch until the pain was gone and when he looked up, he saw Krum facedown on the ground, and Harry, who had run over to him and was asking if he was alright.

Cedric sat up and grabbed Harry's shoulder for support. "Harry, I'm okay. Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you reckon Krum got her too?"

"I suppose so. I went to see what was happening and Fleur was on the ground and Krum was running away, so I shot up some red sparks. I reckon Dumbledore's got her now."

"Well I suppose we better get on..." said Cedric.

"What? Oh— yeah. See you around," said Harry before he walked away.

Cedric kept walking slowly after his incident with the Cruciatus curse. He turned several corners and ended up in several dead ends. Finally, after what felt like at least an hour of waking, Cedric spotted the cup at the end of a long section. Cedric ran towards the cup. He met Harry in the middle, at an intersection of the maze. He started to sprint as hard as he could down the maze. He heard Harry shout and Cedric looked to his left to find a rather large acromantula.

"Stupefy!" Cedric hit the spider and continued to run, but hadn't realized that the spell didn't work. He continued to run but was tripped by the spider, which came after him when he hit it with the useless stunning curse, and it went over top of him, latching on to his arms and chest. Harry attempted several spells and finally using the disarming spell to dislodge Cedric from the spiders grip.

Cedric shouted "stupefy!" and Harry used a spell he didn't recognize, and the spider kneeled over sideways and collapsed. Harry ran towards him but Cedric stood still. He hadn't realized how close to the cup they both were.

"Go on, you take it," said Cedric. "That's the second time you saved my neck in here today."

"No, you take it, you were here first," Harry argued.

"You should take it, you deserve it."

"No, that's not how it works. First champion to reach the cup wins, and I surely didn't win any races on this leg," stated Harry, looking down at his crooked bloody leg. Cedric wondered how he didn't notice it before.

"You told me about the dragons, you should take it."

"And you told me about the egg—"

"And I had help with the egg too!"

"Then we'll both take it, on three," Harry suggested.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

The boys grabbed the cup and disappeared.


	21. Third Task part 2

Hermione waited patiently and anxiously for Harry and her boyfriend to return. She had stared at the maze for hours as there were shouts and yells heard from inside, and Professor Moody told Ludo Bagman what was happening and he announced it to the crowd. Hermione, however, was still not satisfied. She felt as though simply hearing what was happening inside wasn't enough.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory has successfully defeated the Sphinx's riddle! He has now completed his first obstacle, and is continuing further into the maze!" He shouted, earning an eruption of cheers and shouts from Hermione and her classmates. Hermione hugged Ginny, who was sitting next to her as she screamed from excitement.

"Blimey, Hermione! My ears!" Ginny cried as she covered them to block out how loud Hermione was being.

Not soon after, a series of red sparks showered above the maze, causing a burst of murmurs of concern.

"What's happening?" Hermione heard Dean Thomas say.

"Someone's hurt! They're forfeiting!" Replied Seamus Finnigan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that Ms. Fleur Delacour has been attacked, and will now be returning from the maze!" Shouted Ludo Bagman to the crowd. The French students from Beauxbatons all gasped with shock and several of the male students frowned.

"Attacked?" Hermione asked the Weasleys."From a task or from a person?"

The Weasleys simply shrugged and shook their heads. They were too engrossed in the competition to even process the reality of what she had asked.

Soon, an unconscious Fleur Delacour was pulled out of the maze on a stretcher by Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, who was impatiently treating her as they walked towards the medical tent.

Not long after that, more sparks shot into the air and Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as Ludo Bagman listened to what Professor Moody was saying.

"LADIES AND GENTS! MISTER HARRY POTTER HAS JUST SAVED CEDRIC DIGGORY FROM THE WRATH OF VIKTOR KRUM! KRUM IS NOW FORFEITING FROM THE TOURNAMENT!"

"I knew it! I didn't think any obstacle would injure a contestant so badly that they needed to forfeit," Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Hermione. It's down to Harry and Pretty BoyDiggory now," Ron replied with a grin. Hermione glared at him and turned her attention back to the competition.

Several loud "boo"'s could be heard from the Durmstrang students, and Professor Snape and a disappointed Igor Karkaroff emerged from the maze with Krum on a stretcher. He too was pulled into the medical tent, where Hermione could see Madame Pomfrey rushing around stressfully.

"MISTER HARRY POTTER AND CEDRIC DIGGORY HAVE SEEN THE TRIWIZARD CUP! ITS A RACE TO THE FINISH! BUT WHAT'S THIS?They've both been attacked by an acromantula!" Shouted Ludo Bagman.

Hermione gripped Ginny's arm and tapped her foot quicker and harder than before. Her brain and heart felt like they were about to explode from how worried and anxious she was. She started to grumble and mumble words of worry.

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh my— Ginny!" She cried.

"It'll be fine, they'll be fine," Ginny reassured.

"HOLD ON, DIGGORY AND POTTER HAVE DEFEATED THE ACROMANTULA TOGETHER! IT SEEMS AS IF THEY ARE WORKING TOGETHER! OH NO! THE BOYS HAVE DISAPPEARED WITH THE CUP!" Shouted Ludo Bagman.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted, pulling on Ginny's arm so hard that it could have popped out of it's socket. Ginny pulled her arm away and stood up with Hermione and the other students, teachers and parents. They all shouted at Bagman as if it were his fault that the boys were no longer in the maze.

Several teachers ran towards Professor Moody to ask what was going on but Hermione couldn't hear his response, though it didn't matter, since she was too scared of what it was going to be.

Cedric and Harry finished spinning and the boys found themselves in an unknown and mysterious graveyard, surrounded by large grey tombstones.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked when he looked around.

"I don't know. Some graveyard I think."Harry replied.

"Did anyone tell you that the cup was a portkey?"

"Nope. Do you think it's part of the task?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know," Cedric replied. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah."

They walked around, and looked for any clues of where they were. Suddenly, they heard a rustle and crunches of footsteps coming nearby. A raspy voice could be heard in the distance. They saw a short plump silhouette and the raspy voice called out "kill the spare!"

Another voice (most likely from the plump man, as it was louder and clearer than the other) shouted "Avada Kevadra!"

A shot of green light was shot towards Cedric with so much force that he fell back and struggled to stand up, until suddenly he had a floating feeling and there was no pain left in his body from any of his past injuries.

He watched as Harry cried out and was trapped by this man. Cedric was surprised to find that he couldn't do anything to help or reassure him. Anything he tried didn't work and he couldn't, he couldn't move, talk, feel and could barely think. The mysterious man laid a large bundle on the ground next to a cauldron and walked towards Harry to make sure the ropes around his body were tight enough. The man put a large piece of material in Harry's mouth to act as a gag and walked back to the bundle on the ground and pulled out a baby.

'No,' Cedric thought. 'That's not a baby.'

The baby like thing had a flat face, red eyes, and scarred and scabby reddish black skin. "It is ready, master." Said the short man after filling the cauldron with water and allowing it to boil. The water gained heat quickly and started to bubble and spark. He threw the baby into the bubbling and sparking cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" said the man as the stone at Harry's feet opened and a large bone made its way over to the cauldron, courtesy of the plump man's wand.

The man stayed at the cauldron and pulled out a short blade. He put his hand over the cauldron and swiped down over his wrist, his hand plop!-ing into the bubbling and sparking water.

"Flesh – of the s-servant– willingly g-given – you will revive your m-master!" He cried out in agony. He walked towards Harry with the knife while sobbing in pain.

"Blood of th-the enemy– forcibly taken– you will help resurrect your foe!" The man cried before piercing the skin of Harry's right arm, dragging the blade down until there was a large blood stain on his shirt sleeve. The man used a glass phial from his pocket and held it under the line of blood on Harry's arm until the phial was nearly a quarter full. He staggered back to the cauldron and poured it in.

Suddenly a large puff of white smoke emerged from the cauldron and a large, skeletal man's silhouette appeared in the steam. "Robe me," It hissed.

The servant cried over his mutilated arm and draped the man in the mist's robe over his shoulder one by one with his left hand. The man emerged from the steam and Cedric tried to gasp and run away, but he couldn't.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Hermione waited anxiously for Cedric and Harry to return. There were many shouts and hollers of confusion and anger at Ludo Bagman and Dumbledore but Hermione stayed silent. She squeezed Ginny's hand tightly, and after many attempts of getting her hand away, Ginny had given in to Hermione's strength and the pain that came with it.

The girls waited for hours for the boys to come out, and by this time, Fleur had woken up and ran away from Krum, and Krum had broken free of the Imperius curse, which he claimed to be under for the entire task, thoughby whom he also claimed to not know.

Finally, after an extremely long time, Hermione heard a large gasp and then a cheer. She looked down to see Cedric and Harry laying on the ground, but something looked off about the two.

She looked closer and screamed.


	22. Goodbye

_She looked down to see Cedric and Harry laying on the ground, but something looked off about the two._

_She looked closer and screamed._

The students in the stands all stood up to get a better look at what Hermione had screamed about. She ran through them, pushing them out of the way, bawling her eyes out as she shouted and yelled. When she reached the stairs she saw Amos already at the bottom, sprinting towards Cedric's lifeless body.

"THATS MY SON! CEDRIC, CEDRIC WAKE UP, PLEASE MY BOY, WAKE UP!" He sobbed and clutched Cedric's shirt into his fists.

Hermione sprinted down to where Cedric laid,kneeling down next to him, her tears falling on to his cheeks as she blurrily stared at him in the eyes.

"Cedric, no, please! I love you, I LOVE YOU WAKE UP! PLEASE CEDRIC!" She cried, crashing her lips onto his as a last resort to wake him up. It always worked in the fairy tales, and Cedric was supposed to be her happily ever after.

Hermione and Cedric's parents were interrupted by Harry, who had gotten up and started to shout to Professor Dumbledore.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!"

The crowd of students, teachers and parents all gasped and several started to scream. Hermione was in too much grief to care. She continued to try and wake up Cedric, but she had no progress, he laid lifelessly in her arms.

For half an hour, Hermione and Cedric's parents were in too much shock to move from Cedric's side. Even when Madame Pomfrey came over to try and take Cedric's body away, they refused to allow it. She returned to the other champions to mend their injuries.

Hermione noticed shortly afterwards that Harry had gone missing, but only when she went to go ask him what had happened that killed Cedric. She wiped her tears and walked over to Professor Dumbledore, who gave her a pitiful look.

"P-P-Professor Dumbledore, w-where's Harry?" She Asked as another tear streamed down her face.

"I assume he's getting his injuries checked up by Madame Pomfrey," he replied in a small voice.

"But he never went in the tent. I-I think I saw Professor Moody take him up to the castle," she sobbed.

"Oh no. Oh thank you miss Granger. Minerva! Severus! We must go! Now!" He called and the three of them ran up to the castle.

Hermione laid down on the ground next to Cedric and closed her eyes. She felt the dirt stick to the tears that continued to pour down her eyes like a waterfall and she let it be. She opened her eyes when she felt a strong hand patting her back, hoping that it was Cedric, but knowing that it was not.

"Hermininny? Are you alright?" Asked Viktor Krum.

She found it too hard to reply, so instead of talking, she cried even harder, closing her eyes hard as she wailed her lungs out.

"Hermininny? Do not worry, Hermininny, now me and you can be together. It will all be alright." He said.

"No it will not be alright! HE WAS MY BLOODY BOYFRIEND FOR MERLINS SAKE. I LOVED HIM! SO YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I HEX YOU TO OBLIVION BECAUSE YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER! NEVER! So leave me ALONE!" She pushed him back and cried even harder than before. Krum, giving her a hurt look, backed up slowly and walked away.

She gave all of her strength to stand up and walk towards Amos and Cecilia, Cedric's parents. They pulled her into a very tight hug and the three of them stayed mostly still, except for the small shaking they all let off as they silently sobbed into each others shoulders.

Madame Pomfrey walked up to them slowly, trying to avoid startling them and angering the three of them. "I'm truly sorry, but we must take his body now," she said with a sad look.

Her and another teacher took Cedric's body and lifted it onto the floating stretcher and paused to see if they were going to protest.

"Where are you bringing him?" Asked Amos with glassy eyes.

"To the hospital wing. The three of you can come and stay with him until the witches from St. Mungo's arrive, then you will have to leave."

The teachers lead the three of them to the hospital wing and put Cedric in the last bed to avoid startling any students who came in. Hermione, Amos and Cecilia all sat down in the chairs next to his bed. Hermione grabbed his hand.

They sat for several minutes in silence, as they thought that their tears had seemingly run out. But to no avail, Hermione started to sob again, and was enveloped in a hug by Cecilia, which made her sob even harder.

"You would have been a great daughter in law," whispered Cecilia. "We love you so much, even though we don't know you that well, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered through her whines and groans of grief. They stayed in this position for ten minutes, until the healer from St. Mungo's arrived.

"I will give you five minutes to say your goodbyes," she said when she walked through the curtain. Hermione and Cedric's parents nodded their heads slightly and stared at the witch, waiting for her to leave them alone. She got the message quickly and waited behind the curtain. Hermione watched as Amos and Cecilia took Cedric's hands and sobbed.

"Cedric, we love you so, so, so much. If you can hear us, we want you to know how proud we are of you, we will never, ever forget you, and you will live in forever in our hearts," sobbed Cecilia.

"We love you son," said Amos, taking Cecilia into a hug. They left the cubicle, leaving Hermione and Cedric alone. She took his hand and her tears fell onto the mattress that Cedric's body laid on.

Hermione took his hand in hers and kissed it for many seconds. "I-I love you so m-much, Cedric. I will never forget you and I will n-never love someone th-the w-way I lo-loved-d you," her words started to break. She hiccuped and sobbed hard as she imagined what her life would be like without him.

Cedric's funeral would take place the next day.Hermione was called into Professor Dumbledore's office a few hours after Cedric was taken to St. Mungo's for an autopsy. She approached the statue of an eagle and said the password provided to her.

"Cockroach Clusters."

The statue spiralled up and revealed a staircase to the headmasters office. She climbed the stairs and went knock on the door to find it already open.

"Come in, Miss Granger," said Professor Dumbledore when he noticed her. He was sitting at his desk with Professor McGonagall standing next to him. Hermione walked closer and took a seat across from them. She had never been in Professor Dumbledore's office before, but she was in too much grief to inspect it like she had with the other Professors.

"Miss Granger, we know that you are feeling terrible right now, but we have to ask you to do something for us," said Professor McGonagall.

"What is it? I'm not answering any more questions, Madame Pomfrey and the healer from St. Mungo's already asked me too many." Hermione spat with more spunk than she intended.

"No, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore replied in a soft tone.

"We are asking you to bring Cedric Diggory back to life."


	23. The Headmaster’s Explanation

_"We are asking you to bring Cedric Diggory back to life."_

"Wh-what?" Asked Hermione, who was confused, tired and very dehydrated.

"Well, not bring him back to life, but make sure that he never dies in the first place," states Professor Dumbledore.

"I- I don't understand. What exactly do you want me to do, because clearly you haven't come to the realization that Cedric is dead, and that we're going to have a funeral for him tomorrow!" Spat Hermione. She honestly wasn't trying to be rude, but it was a very emotional day, and she didn't want to do any more exhausting things or think about Cedric's state at that moment.

"Well, Miss Granger, do you remember what happened in your third year?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Obviously, it's very hard to forget. We found out that our teacher was a werewolf, broke into the Shrieking Shack, found out that Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were animaguses and were still alive, then tried to stop Sirius Black from killing Peter Pettigrew, and then almost got attacked from Professor Lupin, therefore distracting us, hence Peter Pettigrew's escape," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh," said Professor McGonagall, clearly unaware of how eventful of her previous year at Hogwarts was.

"Oh yeah, we also knocked out Professor Snape sometime in that night, Ron broke his leg, and me and Harry went back in time to save Sirius Black and from getting the Dementor's kiss, while also almost getting the kiss ourselves- wait. Do you want me to go back in time to save Cedric from getting killed by You-Know-Who?! That's absurd!" She asked in a shout.

"Miss Granger if you would like to lower your voice while talking to me and the Headmaster, it would be kindly appreciated," barked Professor McGonagall.

"Right, sorry Professor." She put her head down in embarrassment to cover her cheeks, which were blushing profusely.

"Good. Now, if you've finished talking, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would like to explain what will be happening."

"Thank you, Minerva. Miss Granger, we have an understanding that you and Mister Diggory were involved romantically, as he would very loudly mention it, especially around other students and the faculty-" Hermione blushed even more and was hit with a small pang of sadness as she remembered the time Cedric shouted that he was in love with her in front of the whole Great Hall during mealtime.

"-And since you have a lot of impeccable experience with time travel, we thought that you would be our best option to go back and save his life. We still have your Time Turner from last year that you used it to get to your classes and when you saved Snuffles. That is what we would like you to use to save Cedric," explained Professor Dumbledore, accenting the word Snuffles, so that anyone listening couldn't decipher what he was saying, a mistake that Hermione had not caught herself making earlier.

"We have only one problem though," said Professor McGonagall. "We don't want you to save him. We want him to save himself."

"What? How am I supposed to do that? How can I not save my boyfriend from a nearly certain death?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"When you go back in time, you must subtly remind him about how nonverbal shield charms cannot block the killing curse, and only objects can. He learned them both in his classes this year, and from what Professor Flitwick told me, Mister Diggory is quite exemplary at using non-verbal spells. Cedric will think that he will be able to save himself while receiving only a minor injury that will allow him to survive the killing curse, and will allow everything to proceed as normal, but that is not the case. You will need to explain to him that the killing curse is unblockable, as we assume that he tried to block Peter Pettigrew's curse non verbally," explained Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, but why can't I just explain to him that the Triwizard Cup is a portkey, and that they need to hold on until they come back to Hogwarts? Won't it just bring them in a full circle back to where they were? I could just explain to him that if he stays in the graveyard he'll die, and then everything will be alright!"

"And give him the stress and anxiety of knowing that he will die? Miss Granger, you of all people should know that that much pressure can literally kill a man! Honestly, Miss Granger, you have baffled me. I am flabbergasted." Exclaimed Professor McGonagall, throwing her hands into the air as though she were surrendering to the fact that Hermione was no longer one of the smartest students she had ever taught.

"Alright, so I'll just go up to him as usual and subtly remind him about non-verbal spells and shield charms, and that they are absolutely no help whatsoever if he were about to die from the killing curse. And then what? Wait for the tournament to be over?" Hermione snapped.

"Exactly. Once you've finished your task, you should stay out of sight of the other students. They'll wonder why you aren't supporting Diggory and Potter. When time is up, come back here, at eight fourteen. Hopefully, Mister Diggory will survive, and you will gain memories of what your past self experienced after he comes back alive." Said Professor Dumbledore calmly and patiently.

"Okay. How many times should I turn it?" Asked Hermione when Professor Dumbledore handed her the Time Turner.

"Eight turns should do the trick. Make sure you talk to Cedric while he is alone, Miss Granger." Said Professor Dumbledore, calmly. "We have put our faith in you, and we know that you will not let us down."

"Thank you, Professors. I hope you're right. I won't let you down." Hermione put the chain of the Time Turner around her neck and spun it eight times. The room around her spun and she could feel the day getting warmer.

She was going to save her boyfriends life, no matter the cost.


	24. Undo Time

The room stopped spinning around Hermione and she was left in the headmasters office alone. It was the brightest part of the day and Hermione shielded her eyes as she turned to face the windows facing the black lake. She spotted Cedric sitting by a tree near the edge of the water and was turning to leave when she heard the door creak open. 

"Miss Granger, What can I do for you?" Asked Professor Dumbledore. 

"Er– uh– actually, I—I've run out of reading material, Professor. I was coming to ask if I could— borrow a book?" She stuttered as she came up with an excuse on the spot. 

"Well, Miss Granger, I believe that you are highly aware that the books in this office are completely forbidden to the students of Hogwarts, but since you are such a persistently exceptional student, I am willing to write you a note to find a book in the restricted section of the library."

"Oh! Thank you, Professor. Thank you very much!" She exclaimed. She rarely got to visit the restricted section of the library, therefore she hadn't read many of the books in there besides Moste Potente Potions by Phineas Bourne in her second year, and a couple of books for a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay for Professor Moody.

Hermione entered the library in a rush and quickly showed Madame Pince her note from the headmaster, knocking over a pile of returned books and earning a "shoo!" from the ill-tempered librarian. 

She ran to the restricted section and went towards the books on hexes and curses. She finally found a large book on dark arts and brought it to a nearby desk. It was old and dusty and looked as if it hadn't been opened in years. 

Hermione knew what she had to tell Cedric, she just needed evidence that what she was saying was true. 

As she opened to cover of the book she heard a crack come from the spine of the book and realized that the stiffness from not being opened in such a long time caused the spine to crack from the pressure of movement and the front cover of the book was separated from the back half. Hermione read the table of contents until she found the section on the Unforgivable Curses and turned to that page. 

The Unforgivable Curses are three of the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world. They are tools of the Dark Arts and were first classified as "Unforgivable" in 1717, with the strictest penalties attached to their use. The three curses consist of the Killing Curse, Cruciatus Curse, and Imperius Curse.

She turned to the section on the killing curse and started to look for information on repellants or counter curses or cures, but didn't find anything helpful until the very last paragraph of the section. 

The Killing Curse has no counter-curse and cannot be blocked by magical means. However, the green energy bolt may be dodged or blocked with a solid object. 

Hermione grabbed the large dusty book and shoved it into her bag as she ran out of the library, not bothering to tell Madame Pince that she had borrowed a restricted book, which was forbidden. She ran until she saw Cedric, who was still laying down, propped up on his arms, looking out into Black Lake, and sat down next to him. 

"Cedric!" she exclaimed, tackling him into a tight hug. 

"Oh! Mia! What's going on? Why are you covered in stains?" Cedric asked when she pulled away. 

"And what happened to your arms?" He asked, inspecting the cuts in her arm from her fingernails when she was hugging herself after he had died. She looked down and realized she was still wearing the jersey that Cedric's mother has given her. Thankfully, it was now so filthy and tattered that it was unrecognizable. The sleeves were barely threads, and the shirt itself had changed to a colour mixture of yellow, brown, green, and red. 

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing! II was just in the library, I was holding too many books, and reading and studying curses," Hermione said, trying to subtly bring up a way to save his life. She couldn't minimize the smile that was plastered on her face because of Cedric's presence . 

"Please, tell me about it. I've been trying so hard to think of other things that aren't the impossibly hard task that's happening in five hours," he said as he kissed her fingertips and the ten small cuts on her forearms. 

Hermione let out a giggle and a sigh of the relief and pulled her arms away to grab the damaged book out of her bag. She took off the front cover and flip to the page with information on blocking the killing curse.

"Well I was in the restricted section, and I found a way to survive the killing curse! It's quite fascinating, really."

"Hermione! That's great! Nobody has ever survived the curse, besides Harry, of course. Tell me everything!"

"As you know, the killing curse is deemed unblockable, since you can't use the shield charm to save yourself, but you can block the killing curse with an object! Like a large rock or a boulder or a chair, whatever! If the curse is intercepted with an object it'll just break the object and won't damage the real target."

"Hermione, you're a genius! That's absolutely incredible, people need to know about this! They could live for as long as they want without danger! They could save themselves from dark wizards like You-Know-Who!"

"Cedric, I love you, and I never want to lose you," Hermione said, remembering his past fate. 

Cedric pulled her into a hug and they stayed silent for a moment. "I love you too, Hermione. Don't worry, you'll never lose me, I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"What about the task? You're going to be in so much danger! I don't want to have to see you go through that. Just promise that you'll come back, please." She whispered into his chest. 

"I promise," he said, brushing his fingers on the nape of her neck. She shivered from the touch and he pulled back. "Oh my goodness, Hermione, you're ticklish!" He exclaimed. 

"No I'm not!" She replied. He went to touch her again and but she stiffened her muscles. 

"Yes you are! Hermione Granger is ticklish!" He laughed as he tickled her abdomen and her neck. She laughed and continued to refuse. 

"I'm–not–ticklish!" She panted as she spoke and gasped for air. 

"I think your giggles beg to differ, Mia," he laughed, continuing to tickle her underarms and neck. 

"Ah–stop! Stop!" She cried out in a fit of giggles. 

They heard someone clear their throat above them and they sat up and looked towards Madame Pince, the ill-tempered librarian. 

"Pardon me, Miss Granger, but you know fully well that books from the Restricted Section of the Library are not permitted for outside use! Now, I will be taking this book back to where it belongs and you will not be permitted into the Library until next school year. If you even try to get in I'll make sure you don't step foot in the Hogwarts Library for the rest of your schooling, and the next time you take a book from the library without permission, you will earn at least months worth of detentions! Do you understand me?" She barked. 

Hermione squeaked out a small "yes!" And Madame Pince scurried back to the library. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?" Cedric laughed as Hermione's face lost it's redness. 

Hermione gave him a sly smile and raised her eyebrows. "Rules are meant to be broken," she grinned jokingly. 

"Not in your eyes!" Cedric was baffled at his girlfriends new attitude. 

"I know! I feel so bad... I just had to tell you!"

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing– never mind."

Cedric grinned at Hermione and tackled her into a hug and started tickling her again, but this time she didn't laugh. 

"What's wrong? Don't feel guilty about the book, Madame Pince will probably forget about your banishment from the library by next week. And even if she doesn't, I'll grab some books for you to read."

"Yeah, if you're still alive..." Hermione grumbled and hugged Cedric tight. "I really don't want to lose you" ...again. 

"And you won't. You won't lose me, because I'm going to get through this task, win the prize money, and buy you all the books you want," Cedric cooed, hugging Hermione comfortingly tight. 

"Alright. But you have to come back."

"I promise I will."

Hermione glanced at the watch on Cedric's wrist and noticed the time: 4:00 p.m.

"Oh my goodness, Cedric! I'll be right back!" She had remembered that earlier around 4:30 she had left the library and came to see Cedric by the lake. She went to stand up but was interrupted when Harry came up to the two. 

"Hermione! You've beaten me outside! I thought you were staying in the library for longer to finish your potions essay!" He exclaimed, completely unaware of her new cuts and her dirty jumper and robes. 

"Oh yeah, well, I just needed some fresh air," replied Hermione, who was flustered and wanted to leave so she could hide from her past self. 

"She really just wanted to see me," said Cedric with a smirk and a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione felt the heat rising to her face from both her anxiety of getting caught (by her past self) and her love for Cedric. 

Harry gave a small smile and was going to talk again but was interrupted by the motion of Cedric pulling Hermione onto his lap and started kissing her cheeks and hands. 

"Er– right. I'm going to go–" said Harry awkwardly, knowing that he wasn't wanted at that moment. He walked towards the courtyard and met halfway with a steaming red Ron, who marched angrily next to Harry's calm strut. 

Hermione and Cedric laughed at the comparison of the two and Hermione got off of Cedric's lap, glancing again at Cedric's watch. 4:28 p.m. 

"Cedric, I really have to go. I lied to Harry and I haven't really finished my Potions essay," Hermione whined as Cedric pulled her arm when she tried to stand up. 

"Alright, alright, but I'll see you before the task right? You'll be in the stands, yeah?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Cedric Diggory."

For the next three hours, Hermione spent her time talking with Moaning Myrtle in the unused girls lavatory. 

"So, Granger, why were you in the Prefects bathroom with that handsome Cedric Diggory? He is quite the charmer," Myrtle sighed when she said his name. 

"Actually, Myrtle, we were listening to the clue that was in the egg for the second task. It turned out that we could only listen to it underwater. I know that Harry went in a few days after us, did you happen to see him in there too?" She asked, cringing at the memory of Myrtle seeing her in only her undergarments. 

"Well, Of course! He's Harry Potter, why wouldn't I want to see him in the bath? He was completely nak-" 

"–Myrtle! I don't want to know what he looked like in the bath! I just wanted to know if you saw how long it took him to figure out the clue!" Snapped Hermione as she covered her ears. 

Hermione could see the silver tears in Myrtle's eyes and immediately regretted yelling at her. "Oh, Myrtle I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I just really love Harry as a brother and when people gush about him it makes me uncomfortable. I truly am sorry, Myrtle."

The water in Myrtle's eyes vanished and Myrtle gave her a smile. "Oh, Granger it's alright. I always knew you were kind, I get just really scared sometimes when people yell at me. It's rather odd, considering I'm already dead, and I could haunt them for the rest of their life."

"Yes, Myrtle, you can stand up for yourself. You're not alive anymore, you could scare people into not bullying you," hermione suggested. 

"You're right! I totally could," cheered Myrtle. Hermione felt glad that she had changed Myrtle's attitude. 

"Say, Myrtle, when Cedric and I were in the Prefect's bath, you mentioned something about polyjuice potion? Could you tell me about it?" Hermione flashed back to that moment and had a lot of questions about it. 

"Well, I was crying because one of the Slytherin girls called me fat, and I flushed myself down the toilet so I couldn't hear them anymore, and when I reached the sewage area underneath the school, I noticed some polyjuice potion leaking out of one of the drains. I thought it was you and Potter and that red haired boy again, you know, the brother of those awful twins, Gred and Forge? They always insult me and make me cry," explained Myrtle with a smooth but high pitched voice. 

"I'm aware of them. Where was the potion coming from?" Asked Hermione curiously. 

"Well, when I followed the drain it led to the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office. I've never been in there except for that one time when I was a student here. This time, there was a large screaming box at the back of the room, and when I drifted through, there was a man with one eye and one leg. His skin was bubbling! It was terrible!" Cried Myrtle. 

Hermione pieced all of this new information in her head and figured out the puzzle. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and one of her ballpoint pens so she could write a letter. She checked the time: 6:30 p.m. The tournament was over by now and hopefully Cedric came back alive. 

Professor Dumbledore,  
I have discovered recent information that gives me reasons to believe that Professor Alastor Moody is not who he seems. Check his wrist, for his dark mark should have appeared by now. Hurry!

"Thank you Myrtle! Thank you so much! Hermione yelled as she ran to the owlry to find an owl. 

She ran further and further up the stairs of the tower until she was greeted with the stained hardwood floor and the happy hoots of brown and black owls and the one snowy white owl that belongs to Harry. 

"Hedwig! As quick as you can, bring this to Dumbledore and I'll give you bread at breakfast tomorrow!" Said Hermione and the snowy owl took the envelope from her hands into it's beak. The owl flew quickly out the window towards the quidditch pitch, where she could hears cheers and chants coming from the crowd. She released a large breath that she didn't know she was holding when she saw the students leaving the quidditch pitch. A figure was getting up off the ground and spun the other Hermione in a circle, kissing her as he did so. 

She checked her watch again. 7:00 p.m. She had an hour left before she had to go back to Professor Dumbledore's office so she ran quietly to Professor Moody's office, where she was sure that Professor Dumbledore was right then. She looked inside to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape holding a young man back as he thrashed around. Professor Moody's false eye and leg were laying on the ground and Professor Dumbledore was shouting down a large trunk at the back of the room. 

Hermione caught Harry's eye and motioned for him to come to her. He looked around to see if any of the Professors were paying attention, but they were all too preoccupied. He creeped over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Hermione! Thank goodness! Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr, the Death Eater I told you about a few months ago. He was pretending to be Moody to help bring back Voldemort! He's back, Hermione. He's back and I'm scared. I don't want anyone to die. He almost killed Cedric, but he blocked it and passed out from the impact of the boulder exploding in his arms. He almost died. I thought he did, he was laying unconscious when we got back, and everyone thinks he's dead, but Dumbledore just told me, and I'm glad he's alright. I don't know what I would've done, what I would've told his parents— what I would've told you!— but–"

Hermione cut him off by trapping him in a very strong and tight hug. "It's okay, Harry," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's all okay."


	25. Together at Last

Hermione's grasp around Harry was cut short by the cough of Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, once again, your love life should not be shoved in my face. I will not tolerate your diffy-daffy behaviour any longer. Fifteen points from Gryffindor," he snarled, giving Harry a side eye filled with so much hate that Harry might die, should looks be able to kill.

Harry went to shoot back an insult at the Professor, but Hermione held out her hand in an attempt to keep him quiet. "Not now," she whispered. "We already got points taken away." He nodded and kept his mouth shut, though Hermione could tell that he was saying some pretty nasty things about Snape in his head, many of which he would later be repeating furiously to Ron and Hermione. 

The two fourth year's watched as Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall dragged Barty Crouch Jr. down the corridors and to the ministry officials that waited outside. They turned to find that the real Professor Moody had emerged from the large trunk and was wearing his false eye and leg.

"I'm getting too old to do these things, Albus. Don't know how long this leg will put up with the weight of being an ex-Auror. Maybe I shouldn't come back next year. Consider me resigned," he said grabbing his staff and marching out the door. As he passed Harry and Hermione he gave them a rough nod and patted Harry on the shoulder before exiting the castle.

Hermione checked her watch.

7:28 p.m.

She had forty six minutes before having to go up to the Headmaster's office again, but she was dying to see Cedric, so she left Harry and Professor Dumbledore alone in the office and ran to the kitchens, where she knew he would be. He wasn't supposed to stay in the Hufflepuff common room that night, and the teachers would definitely want to hide him somewhere they thought students didn't know how to get in to.

Hermione approached the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. The painting swung forwards and she looked inside the kitchens, but was surprised to see that Cedric was not sitting in the kitchens, but in his place was Ian, and many of Cedric's other friends. Maybe they had hid him in Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione closed the painting as swiftly and quietly as she could and checked her watch again.

7:57 p.m.

She walked to the closest staircase and looked around to see if Filch of Ms. Norris were around and quickly ran towards the staircase that lead to the Headmaster's tower. She followed it up three long flights until she reached the gargoyle at the entrance of the office and was about to say the password when she heard someone coming up the stairs behind her. She ran to the nearest statue and hid behind it, and when she looked around the statue she watched her alternate self say the password ("cockroach clusters!") and enter the headmasters office. She waited several minutes and then did the same thing, waited for the gargoyle to move, and then ran up the stairs to the office. She peered through the crack in the door and finally when she saw her past self start to disintegrate, she rushed in to the room and stood exactly where her alternate self stood before, trying to create the illusion that she had stood still the entire time.

Hermione took a large breath as she was filled with memories that had happened over the past eight hours in her past self's brain. Studying in the library, finishing her potions essay with Harry, reading Hogwarts: A History for the one hundred and thirteenth time, watching the final task, crying when Cedric came back alive, and many more happy memories with her friends. Hermione wiped the tears of joy that started to form in her eyes and paid attention to what the Professors were saying.

"So, Miss Granger, if we could just have the time turner back, we will send you on your way. We are extremely proud that you succeeded in your mission," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione felt a twinge of joy when she heard the professor who she had been for so long trying to impress express her pride in Hermione. She gave the professor a quick nod and gave a small "thank you."

"No, Miss Granger. Thank you. Without you, Cedric Diggory would be dead and Barty Crouch Jr. would have escaped. Unfortunately we had to allow Lord Voldemort to return, but I'm sure we can fix that problem in due time," said Professor Dumbledore, not noticing the small gasp that escaped Professor McGonagall's lips at the Dark Lord's name.

Hermione was dismissed soon after, being sent off with an additional twenty points to Gryffindor, and no hint of where Cedric was, much to her dismay.

She smiled and made her way towards the kitchens, where she remembered that Ian, Calvin, Marcus and Nathaniel were eating a late night snack. She tickled the pear in the portrait, and with a small giggle the large painting swung forwards on it's invisible hinges. Looking in the space to find her Hufflepuff friends, she was surprised to find only Cedric, shirtless, sitting on a chair, eating a sandwich.

Hermione's heart filled with joy as she walked inside the kitchens to sit next to him. Cedric turned to face her and smiled, holding out a half of his peanut butter sandwich to her. She gladly accepted the sandwich and started happily munching on it.

The two sat in silence for quite some time, both finishing their respective halves of the sandwich and drinking from the cup of milk that sat in front of Cedric. Halfway through their meal they watched as the house elves scurried out of the kitchen, most likely to go to sleep after a long day. When they were alone, Hermione felt a tear streak down her cheek, and a hand on her shoulder. She gave a small smile to Cedric and buried herself into his bare chest. His arms wrapped around the girl, who was still covered in dirt.

"It's okay, Hermione. It's all okay."

"I know, I was just so scared. I didn't want you to die." Again.

"But I didn't. Thanks to what you told me earlier, when the man shot the killing curse at me, it hit the tombstone that I ran behind and I was knocked out from the impact. The man thought that I was dead and when I woke up, there was all this mist and Harry grabbed me and the portkey and we came back, and I passed out again. All I got was a scratch. Harry got much worse, but we're okay."

"Good."

"H-Hermione... there's something I need to tell you," he whispered.

"Yes?" She Asked.

"I can't get you out of my head," he said. "The whole task, all I could think about was you. About how I was going to win the tournament and buy youanything that you wanted it with the money that I got."

"Cedric, the only thing I need from you is your love," she whispered with a smile. "Because I love you."

Cedric's face turned into a smile that spread from his cheeks to his eyes and throughout his entire face. He leaned forward and gave Hermione a passionate kiss. Hermione pulled away and looked back up at Cedric with a smile so large that she could have compared it to the feather of a full grown owl and the feather would look tiny. She looked down for a second , and noticed that she had covered Cedric's chest in dirt. She quickly took off her tattered yellow 'DIGGORY' jumper and placed it on the chair that she had been sitting on less than a minute ago.

Hermione pulled her hair back into the scrunchie that was on her arm and grabbed Cedric's face, pulling him into another kiss. This kiss was tender and soft, their lips brushed against each other like a cool breeze rustling in the branches of a tree on a warm summer day. Slowly, the kiss gained more and more passion and Cedric's fingers wandered to the bottom of Hermione's shirt, giving it a small tug, as he asked for Permission to pull it off. She broke the kiss.

"Only if you want, we don't have to," said Cedric, genuinely.

"Yes. I do," Hermione replied in a whisper. She helped him pull her shirt over her head and she placed it on the chair with her jumper, leaving her only in her shoes, kilt and bra. They continued to kiss passionately as they both sank to their knees on the cold floor. Cedric's hands wandered to the clasp of her bra but they were interrupted by the sound of a pan clattering to the floor. Hermione ran behind Cedric's body to hide herself from whoever was in the kitchens. She heard several pairs of footsteps walk in and she started to shake out of anxiety and the fear of getting caught or embarrassed. She was going to look around Cedric's body but stopped when she heard the voices.

"Is sir wanting of any more foods?" A house elf asked Cedric, not noticing Hermione, half naked, behind him.

"No thank you, Twinkle. The sandwich was enough for me," Cedric replied, red in the face.

"If sir is needing of any more foods, please sir ring the bell," Twinkle said before leaving the room with the flock of house elves behind her.

"I don't think this is the right place or time for this," Cedric chuckled.

"Me neither!" Hermione giggled along. As their laugher died down, they heard someone approach the kitchen door. Hermione stuffed Cedric behind a counter to hide and sat down where the plate was, forgetting her shirt.

Fred and George Weasley walked into the kitchens along with Lee Jordan. They had delightful grins on their faces and ran towards the pantries, not noticing Hermione.

"Accio shirt!" Hermione whispered, moving her arm to catch the flying object, which landed right in her hand. She quickly dressed herself before the others noticed her. .

"Hello Hermione!" They grinned after turning around to see her with half a sandwich in her hands, pretending to act casual, and miserably failing.

"Hello," Hermione said timidly, a wave of heat rising to her face, making it turn red.

"You seem to be having a lot fun, but you know what's even more fun than your private sandwich eating?" Asked Fred mischievously.

"What?" Said Hermione, a bit of embarrassment showing in his cheeks.

"Helping us bring even more food up to the Gryffindor common room!" Cheered George. Lee laughed and walked over to Hermione, handing her an armful of treats and sweets.

"Usually we sneak in to honey dukes, but Hogsmede is filled with teachers, and we don't want any more detentions." Said Lee.

"What are the professors doing in Hogsmeade?" She asked.

"Reckon they're trying to get sloshed after the eventful day today. I would too, honestly, but we can't get firewhiskey from The Three Broomsticks because Dumbledore's in there with McGonagall," explained George as he grabbed another armful of sweets. .

The three other boys, armfuls full of snacks, made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, followed by Hermione, who sighed in relief that none of them had seen Cedric. When they reached the common room, they were greeted with cheers and shouts. They placed the food on the tables and the music started back up again, quietly.

Hermione danced in between her solemn gryffindor classmates, some of whom were crying, for they didn't know that Cedric was still alive. Nearly all of them stared at her in shock.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron Asked. "Your boyfriend is dead! Shouldn't you be crying? Why are you dancing?"

"Ron! Relax! I cried all that I could. Now I just need to dance. I need to get the rest of my stress out," She lied.

"Oh, okay," Ron said slowly. Then he looked over to the people near the muggle radio and called out: "hey! Turn up the music!"

Lee Jordan turned the radio to full volume and Hermione started dancing even harder, joined in by Ron, Harry and several other gryffindor students who thought they felt the same way. They all danced until they were breathless and sweating and sitting on the floor, gasping for breath.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione announced.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron Asked.

"Yeah," Hermione grinned. "I'm quite alright."

Hermione went up to her dorm and jumped into her bed, not bothering to change out of her filthy clothes, and pulled the covers over herself. She drifted away to the feeling of relief and utter euphoria.

END OF BOOK ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I literally cringed so hard at this ending, so I just wanted to let you know that I am in the process of editing the entire story.


End file.
